SunKissed Flakes
by Momma Mustang
Summary: [RoyEd] A little kitten, abandoned in the snow, found by an unlikely officer. [CHRISTMAS FIC FOR GREED]
1. Box Kitty

All right, this is Greed's little fic from me. I'm terrible at writing, and the reason they're out so early is that I hoped to finish them by Christmas, but...I know I won't so...ah well. Greed likes Ed Kitty, and uke Ed at that, so...I came up with this. xD I was in the mood for eyepatch Roy and a christmassy theme. So...here.

_Pairings_: RoyEd

* * *

White. A seemingly endless expanse of white, glistening snow that, well, went on forever, a scene that one could become used to quickly, but still have the surprise of seeing the newly fallen foot of snow out of the dusty window. The skies were gray, snow falling in amazing waves. It was difficult to see a foot in front of you, trails being covered the moment you took your next step. The winds blew harshly, turning skin pink, no matter the color, and biting at those not wearing the proper coverings. Ruthless. The cold town, just a bit south of the Drachma border was small, quiet, and the seemingly perfect spot for that time of year. Christmas was a beautiful time to celebrate, children out running, older kids throwing snowballs, families out building snowmen, dogs and their owners romping through the fluffy ice that melted upon heated things instantaneously. 

His job in it all? To make sure they remained safe. It had been what, ten years since he had been sent away, and the job hadn't changed. He enjoyed the job, as much as one could, despite the conditions. The people in this Christmassy town were wonderful, and though they decorated much too early, for his tastes at least, about two months early to be exact, he didn't mind. Invitations came from all sides…they knew he lived alone, and had for quite some time. He politely refused, saying that he would go home for the holidays. It wasn't a lie; he did go back to Central…he just…spent it at gravesites, rather than friends or family. The people he wanted to be with were dead. He wouldn't impose his meaningless existence on the living.

Releasing the hand of a small girl with pigtails, who, despite the fact that her hair was white, reminded him of darling little Elysia Hughes back in Central, watching her run up to her mother who grinned and waved her thanks. "Thank you again! I don't know why I just don't go and get her anymore."

"If you do that, she might just find a new place to hide. Don't fear to call me, it is fine." He answered with a brief grin, waving a hand clothed in black rather than white that was usual. Dressed in his blue uniform, covered in a long brown parka, the fluff around the hood tickling his chin, he continued on his way, a small grin lifting his pale lips at the little girl's calls to come play again sometime. A single obsidian eye glanced down at the snow covered ground, the pure sight of it making the grin fade away. Two months, and his heart longed to go see those graves again. It was about the only time he could get enough vacation to go all the way to Central.

The little kids didn't seem to mind him so much, and the older kids didn't mess with him, hearing the rumors and tales that he had been quite a few things back in the past before he had gotten switched way up there. Because of the eye patch, many thought he had been a pirate, though he wasn't quite sure they still existed, if they even had to begin with, or that he had cut his eye out himself to make himself look tougher. Actually, few had guessed the truth: that it had happened the night that the Fuhrer's life had been taken.

He chuckled at the other stories he had heard pop up in the years that he had been there. He couldn't complain; it wasn't all bad. He was doing what he wanted to do, do what he could for his country, even if it meant never being Fuhrer. He had killed the bastard manipulating innocent thinking men and women into following his lead and killing people all for his selfish purposes for the Philosopher's Stone. He would be the first to admit he was not innocent in it all, but he hadn't been completely at fault. Again, he was running himself in circles. It no longer mattered…it was in the past, when he had to rewrite his future along a different, less obscured path.

It wasn't all that long ago that he had decided for a trim, having cut his hair as it started to block his vision. However, that was three years ago, and his hair was growing out again, bangs in his eye, brushing against the bulky eye patch, and contrasting his pale skin. "Good afternoon, Officer Mustang!" greeted the shop owner as he approached. "Your two week rations have arrived. Would you like a ride back home, tonight?"

Roy grinned weakly, nodding his head. Their happy faces never seemed to amaze him. The way they could smile, no matter what was going on…how could their hearts remain so strong with such barren conditions, with the pain that surrounded them, not crumbling when it seemed to be hopeless…? He didn't have such strength to continue on after he lost it all. He merely continued with his life where he had been told without question. The others hadn't even known until Fuery had searched him down, catching his report over the radio with the Northern command center on the border of Drachma with…Lieutenant General Armstrong, a frightening woman, to be sure.

"All right. We'll be leaving in three hours, around four. Care to be ready by then? They say there's a storm coming in that'll last a few days. You might want to stay in town; I doubt you could make the trip here on your own, each day." The owner said, clearing the path to his shop again for the third time that hour. Why don't you have some stew? My wife made a big batch; we'll wrap some up to take home with you tonight."

A plump woman came out, carrying some bread with her, probably for her neighbor. Roy recognized her to be the gentleman's wife, the woman constantly cooking 'too much' and shoving it off on just about anyone she could find who looked thinner than her. Her favorite target was Roy…"There you are, Mr. Roy!" She said, as if she was planning on going out to search for him. He sighed, preparing for the daily ritual of being poked and prodded; judging whether he had been eating properly or not, and planning twice a week visits to make sure that the military was providing adequate nutrition for their favorite corporal. "You really do need to eat more. You're skin and bones! You aren't like these young'uns, here. Though, just between you and me, for a thirty year old man, you look young enough to be my son."

The owner coughed behind his wife, while Roy stepped away from the woman. "I'm forty-two, ma'am, and really, I should get back on my patrol." She stuffed a loaf of bread into his arms before he could protest. "At least eat that. I'll make you a pot of stew to take home with you; those people at the command center don't give you enough to eat." She said firmly, turning away and marching towards her neighbors. While he really did want to throw it back at her and scold her for interfering in his life, he politely took it, a grin in place and waved, with a promise to be back at four for a ride home.

* * *

The snow was cold, biting, uninviting. However, the protest could not escape him, sitting in that box far off. In that dark alley that seemed to be colder, shadowed from the sun by the buildings on both sides, no heat able to reach him in such a spot, the wind seemed to swirl by, cool his body even more…he couldn't stand it, none at all. The box he sat in didn't provide much more shelter or heat than the clothing he wore. Attempting to hide away from the cold only made it worse.

People passed, without a word. Children ran by, not noticing the ears poking up from the wooden crate that he had taken as his refuge and bed, lined with a thin blanket, probably there when he had been tossed from his home. He couldn't remember…it made no sense. The sore muscles on is body, the dried blood through his clothing…he remembered the man who had him before, the cruel bastard who had broken him…

The honey colored ears upon his head twitched, hearing the laughing, and the bells, and the voices carrying through the air. His nose sniffed at the air at the delicious smells, wafting through the air…beautiful pies, breads, meats…anything that made a scent seemed wonderful and, to his empty stomach, anything that he could, would suffice. Groaning softly at the loud rumble, stomach just about eating itself without having any food for three days, using snow for water, he fell back in his box, honey tail, laying beside him, energy drained from waiting for someone to drop something to pounce on, anything, even a small scrap of food.

Clothed in a simple black shirt that was too big for his body, drenched from the snow, his body shivering from the cold and the wet garment he had been forced to wear. There were reasons he could not leave him box. The snow was cold, dammit, and he was only going to risk stepping in it. Two, he couldn't be seen. If someone saw him, who knew what they would do? He didn't want to be hurt anymore…he just wanted food and a nice fire to sleep by. And…the last reason was…he was missing his right arm and left leg. There wasn't much that could be done with only two limbs.

He whimpered, curling up. His missing limbs hurt in the cold, despite the fact that they weren't there. It couldn't be helped, it just bothered him. Phantom limb…or something or other. He didn't know. He didn't care. He just liked the fact that he was away from the bastard who seemed to find some strange enjoyment out of the fact that he was helpless. He didn't like to be helpless…he was independent, but humans were cruel creatures, fearing what they did not understand, and just because they had the power, they did as they pleased. Things had been learned quickly enough, but painfully so as well. If anything, he despised anything that had ears on the sides of their heads and tailless.

He rolled over in his crate, curled up into a rather uncomfortable ball, the blanket draped over his small body. If death was going to come…he wanted it to come now. He was tired, tired of fighting, tired of living, tired…of the world…

* * *

He sighed softly, waving to the elderly woman who just slapped a box of cookies into his arms for helping her carry her groceries home. Of course, this really was how he survived the long, cold, harsh days since he moved up there, on the donations from women of all ages and sizes, giving him goods to eat to 'lift his spirits'. He didn't see need for concern, but, perhaps the happy little people who seemed to have no fears or cares saw just how low he had fallen, how sad he felt, how much he had failed…"Thank you, Mrs. Thorton. I'll eat them all, I promise." He didn't like sweets much, but the woman would have his head if he didn't. Old ladies could be quite frightening when they thought you needed to fatten up…

The woman waved, apologizing for taking him of his duty of protecting the citizens. Not that there was a lot. An occasional robbery, in which he'd shoot the thief in the leg and be done with it, that was about all these people had trouble with. Cars were scarce, using dog sleds for deliveries. He preferred sleds though, they were pleasant, and the train didn't come through that area, meaning you walked, found a rare truck, or went by horse or sled. There weren't a whole lot of options, like in Central, and the closest town, this one being a twenty minute sled ride from his shack, was another hour by sled, which was where the train stopped. You had to be insane to come out that way…

He grinned at little Julie who rain by, throwing a snowball in the street in defeat while her friend, a young man named John, who Roy secretly thought liked the girl chased her, the two of them enjoying the wonderful, fresh snow that had fallen. The skies were growing dark, however, and it was a sign that the storm was moving in. Hardly in the mood to deal with the snow coming in, he picked up his pace. He was going to be late as it was, with Mrs. Thorton's late run to the market for her nephew's visit.

"Mister!" Julie stopped point to a crate that had tipped over, a lump moving inside as John pelted it with snowballs. "It's a big rat! Kill it!"

Roy raised a brow, turning around and walking towards the crate, a blonde head poking out of the blankets and hissing at the two children. At first, Roy had no idea what to except, but at the sight of its clothes, his gaze softened from a concentrated glare. "Go home before the storm hits. John, quit pelting it with snowballs. Home." At the disappointed groans from the two children, who seemed to want him to kill it, which…was really morbid thinking for little eight year olds, he removed his coat, and set the tin of cookies in the snow. "Come here…"

The blonde continued to growl, dimmed golden eyes glaring weakly at the man with one eye. He had scared those brats away, he didn't /seem/ harmful. But instincts told him to fight back, whether he was posed with a threat or not, scared to the point of shaking…to the point of forgetting the cold.

Roy opened the tin, pulling out a cookie that he would feel better giving to the other. He recognized it. He didn't have to study alchemy everyday to know what the creature in front of him was, and…looking into those golden eyes, he could see a familiar flame that lit up, the missing extremities…"Here. You look hungry."

The small one tilted his head, sniffing at the freshly baked cookies, and rather eager to leap at them. However, he couldn't help but think that the man was out to get him, offering such a savory treat, trying to lure him into a trap. But…his stomach protested. He needed sustenance, and it was being offered to him, freely, without him stealing it for his own purposes. After another moment of fighting with himself, he dragged himself over, and sniffed at the cookie, inspecting every inch of it for foreign smells, other than the man's own distinct scent. His tongue flicked out, tasting the cookie before he snatched it away and began nibbling quickly, eyeing his savior.

"You look cold…let me take you to a nice place to warm up."

At the mention of going with him, he dropped what remained of the cookie and inched away, but Roy scooped him up before he got far, wrapping him in his parka. "Rose would kill me if she saw me leave you out here…and somehow, she always knows." Not that he had seen his red-headed niece in…ten years. He clawed at the coat, trying to free himself, though his sharp claws did not penetrate with is half hearted attempts, and finally, he settled into the warmth. In spite of the fact that he was tired, and realizing it as he clung to the warm and another cookie the man gave him, he stared up at him, unable to ask if he was cold as well, he could see the repressed shiver. His uniform looked heavy, but the snow was coming, and the wind had picked up.

"We should go." He replied with a faint grin, lifting the tin and holding the small boy to his body, giving his body heat to the youth while picking up his pace.

* * *

"There you are, Officer. We were beginning to think you got distracted." The owner said with a wide grin, loading the last of Roy's supplies on the sleds that were going to his place, driven by him and his son. "You got a guest?"

"It's all right. I suppose I've always wanted a kitten to take home with me. It does get rather lonely there by myself." Roy answered, holding the kitten tighter as he felt it tense. "You don't mind, Johnston, do you?"

"Of course not, dearie, you need a companion. You should find yourself a decent wife though." Mrs. Johnston answered, setting a pot down and giving him a blanket. "There's your stew. And take care of your kitten. He might like some stew, you know. Take care you three!"

The men waved her back inside as the snow began falling at a much harder pace, the drivers of the sleds cursing the early snowfall with a rather annoyed glare at the heavens. Wasting no more time, with Roy and his things in place, they took off at a quick pace, beginning the twenty-minute journey towards the man's shack.

* * *

The ride was smooth, quiet, except for the barks of the dogs and the wind hollowing around them as the sped away from the town, blowing his raven locks. He was cold. Freezing, really. But, a quick glance at the sleeping bundle in his arms reminded him of what he gave up. _I've changed…_He had, for the better he thought. He didn't use alchemy, he spent his days repenting his sins…he deserved the way things had come out, and putting all the bad bits aside, he…was content.

"Here we are!" Mr. Johnston pointed out, waving to the approaching shack, almost blotted out by the heavy snowfall. "Come on, let's hurry up and unload." He told his partner, desire to get back before they hit the worst of the storm coming out in the urgency he added to his tone. Roy climbed from the sled, prodding the kitten in his arms awake. "This is home. This is where you will find me if you get lost." He told him, glancing down into the bleary eyes, his paw coming up to rub at them. "Welcome home, Ed…"


	2. Separation Anxiety

Damn. xD I wrote this as a _Christmas_ fic and I am just _now_ getting the second chapter up. All right, this was written as Greed's Christmas fic and I've just recently gotten in the mood (thanks to Greed's Box Kitty plot) and so, I decided to continue.

Review Replies

**Rokona** – Here is your wish. xD I'm glad you liked it.

**Mahou **– Here you are. :3 Hope you like. And I'm glad I didn't to too horribly.

**Daddy** – Of course I did, Daddy! And I'm glad you liked. xD That's all right. As long as you reviewed, I can forgive you. If you can forgive me for waiting like five months to update your Christmas fic. xD

**Megz **– Ah, but he didn't. I know it seems like he did, but, he looked at the similarities, and the he chose to call him Ed. Even if it wasn't Ed (but I think we all know it is), Roy would have to call him _something_. Calling him 'hey, you' is rude, don't you think? xD I'm glad you like, though. Here's your update.

**Nonasuki-chan** – xD Aw, you're not supposed to feel _bad_. xD I'm glad you like though. Here is chapter two.

All right, people, here is Chapter two. I know, it's been so long, it's been a hard year. Thank you for understanding. Anyway! Before I get flames about Roy and Ed being OOC…

Roy, if you watched the movie, shows signs of depression and a much kinder, gentler side. He gets along with _Winry_ so you know he's a little out of it, and Ed's lost everything too. So, if you don't like a 'mute' Ed and a dark Roy, move right along. There is your warning. I'll laugh if you flame. I like flames. I'm going to hell, prepare me for it. xD

Ignore any typos. It's three thirty in the morning and I have not had a decent night's sleep in like two weeks. Thanks.

* * *

Compared to the box, this was a castle to him, so he gave no complaints to his savior about the state of their current living quarters. It was warmer in here than the immediate outdoors, and he found himself still wrapped within the man's coat while he set about making things, some scents reminding him of the one's that had been assaulting him from all sides while he sat there, starving with no one to aide him. However, now, he had the smells to entice him, adding a rather delicious cookie to it, not at all perturbed by the man's reluctance to say much. He hadn't expected him to be so kind. If it weren't for that sad look in his eye, he could have sworn he had seen him somewhere before. Somehow he just couldn't associate that expression with the man who seemed to fit that face, not that he knew much about it. His memories and thoughts had become so jumbled; there really was no way to make them decent again.

The wooden planks of the seemingly sturdy shack really weren't much protection. There weren't spaces to allow wind in, but, then again, it didn't take much for air to slip through, even unseen cracks. The winds howled as they smashed around the building, offering little comfort to the little one that they were safe. The fierce cold broke through even the tiniest cracks, attacking anything that held any sort of warmth, making it all seem like ice, and yet… his eyes moved to the man that hadn't sat down since they arrived, staring at the fire and watching the stew that 'Mrs. Johnston' had sent him off with; Roy did not seem bothered by the cool air. It was strange, but he didn't comment. Perhaps he hid it very well? Of course, there was also the fact he was at the fire.

Silent. Shadowed out by the glare of the fire, he seemed like one of those trees that stood out in the distance. Strong, unbending, accepting. Trees were excellent protectors, guardians that many sought refuge in. Tree houses made great forts, and provided decent places to hide. He wasn't quite sure where the thoughts of trees had come from, but, it kind of fit. Trees looked lonely too, unable to communicate, standing there with hundreds of secrets that they had heard throughout their long lives, and yet no one to tell them to, no one to hear them… just like his new friend.

"Here." His 'tree' sat beside him on the bed, offering a spoonful of stew, a large chunk of what the kitten thought to be beef, though it was probably a soy substitute with flavoring. Beef didn't seem like something these people around her got often, unless specially ordered.

He tilted his head, frowning at what was offered to him. It was hard to feed himself, sure, but he never thought that he would be /fed/. Most would have left it on the ground, he figured, that had been what the last one had done, when he bothered to feed him. So, despite the kindness of the man so far, he couldn't help but be suspicious of him. He leaned towards it, sniffing at the spoon, the contents and the man's fingers, wrapped around the handle before he deemed it all right to taste, licking a the spoon warily.

The man raised his visible brow, but said nothing, letting the other do as he pleased. No reason to startle him, not if he was content at the moment. He was so light… he couldn't have expected him to be trusted so easily, and the dirt, blood and bruises he could see on his face alone were enough to explain why. When the little one had finished the spoonful, eyes dashing to the bowl in the man's lap, eager to ask for more, but afraid to, as if he would get struck, Mustang chuckled, dipping the spoon in and offering it to the kitten once more, watching as he repeated the routine with sniffing at it before licking the contents of it off.

The process continued until the one he had dubbed Ed deemed himself full, having eaten an entire bowl. That was quite a bit, considering the smaller one didn't look like he had the room to fit an entire bowl of stew, but Roy didn't mind all that much. By the time he came home after the long days, he didn't eat much since he had food while he was out, and it was better if it didn't go to waste. "Was it good?"

Ed glanced away. He wasn't quite sure what this man's game was, but he had to admit, he liked him more and more as the time passed. He just wasn't sure how to respond. If he liked it, did that mean it would be snatched away? He didn't want that, but it would be rude to tell the man he didn't, especially after all that work that woman had put into it, and the fact that he had been taken in, this man offering him a place to stay… so, instead of replying either way, he remained silent.

The Corporal frowned, setting the bowl in the basin to wash, taking the stew from the heat so it did not burn and put it in the cooling unit he had been allowed for foods. "If you like it, then I know you'll eat it. If not, then I have to find something else." He sighed to himself, doubting that it was going to give much of an answer. He rather enjoyed the company, but it didn't seem like the other was very willing to stay there.

'Ed' looked up, blinking at the man's tone before quickly shaking his head and moving to get his attention. He didn't know how to respond. To him, it seemed like a trick question, either way he would have been punished and punishment wasn't something he wanted. Of course, trying to get the man's attention hadn't been done the way he intended, falling from his seat on the bed, tumbling over and being covered in the coat he had been granted.

Roy wasted no time in crouching down beside the fallen kitten and picking him up, offering a small grin. "Are you all right?"

Ed blinked, sniffling and trying to hide the tears that threatened to pour, trying to reach down with his hand and coddle his tail. It still hurt, even after the weight had been lifted off of it, but he couldn't let Roy know that, a weakness was never good to be revealed. But… even as he sat there, trying to hide it, it was no use. It hurt, he wanted to cry, and he couldn't help but let the tears flow. He hadn't been allowed to cry before, he hadn't been allowed to be emotional, he hadn't been allowed to be held and cuddled and cooed to. He blinked, rubbing at his face when a cool thumb brushed at his cheeks, a small, kind, and rather out of place smile appeared on his savior's face.

"It's all right… to cry when you're hurting, but you know, I can't fix why you're so sad if you don't tell me."

The blonde shook his head, doing his best to smile for the man and reassure him that he was all right, but somehow his new friend was not convinced. He didn't get why, aside from the tears and the small whimpers, he was perfectly fine.

The man stood, holding the little on to him, hooking his arms around his legs and wrapping him in the coat again. He'd always wanted to tell Edward it was all right to cry. He had always wanted to be the one to reassure him that the world could stop in his mind if he wanted it to, just long enough for him to be weak. However, why would Ed take such advice from a man who didn't do it himself? Of course, it wouldn't have been appropriate either, so, in the end, they just had to let things go. Now was his chance, whether this was Ed or not, to do what the softer, much hidden side wanted to do.

At first, as he opened the door and stepped outside, he thought Roy was angry with him for his tears, and was afraid he was going to be left in the cold. He didn't think he could deal with that again, using his dimmed amber eyes to plead with the man. Roy, though, did not catch his pleading look, staring over the blonde hair and ears towards the approaching dogs.

Ed clung tighter, listening to the barks, catching the fierce stare in the man's single eye, frown deep, lines etching his face. He knew it was bad news; these people wouldn't have been coming if it weren't for a good reason. They didn't particularly like the storm, that had been the rush to Roy's place and the cursing during the ride when the snow began to fall.

"Roy, come on. It's the kids, they went out to play in the snow and we can't find 'em."

"How long ago?"

"An hour, I'd say. There were reports of an avalanche a few miles from town."

"I doubt they went that far."

"The dogs can't find them _in_ town."

"All right, give me a moment."

Roy spun quickly, rushing back into the place he called a home, sitting Ed on the bed and wrapping him in the blanket. His smile was rueful, and the kitten reached up to grasp his arm, shaking his head. He wanted to tell him not to go; that they would find those kids, that they weren't worth the risk of hypothermia and sickness, but the words wouldn't roll off of his tongue like they did Roy's. Every time he tried, his tongue seemed paralyzed, and only a small whine left him, the only protest he could make at that point.

The man slipped into the warm parka that Ed had found very comfortable, slipping on a pair of gloves that looked oddly familiar, but could not place it, and shook his head. "It's my job, Ed. Besides, you'll be fine here. I'll make sure no one bothers you, and I'll come back as soon as I can. It'll be fine. You'll be fine. Sleep."

Ed grunted in protest once more, latching onto Roy's leg with a surprising speed. He hadn't been prepared to do it himself, and Mustang hadn't expected it. The officer reached down, plucking the kitten's claws from his leg, wincing as he did so. Those damn things were sharp… "Ed, stop. If you were in trouble, like you were earlier today, wouldn't you want me to come to your rescue? I understand that you don't like it, but you have to endure. I'll be back. There's bread over on that shelf just above the edge of the bed for you, and there's a bottle of water right there. It should tide you over until I return."

The little one whined again, clinging to the blanket as the man left their home, for that cold, icy world out there. What if Roy got hurt? Or lost? Or… worse? No one knew he was there, those people just thought he had a pet. They would forget about him and he wouldn't know anything. Whatever feelings of doubt he may have had left when Roy opened that door and received the news he had to work. He just wanted him back, holding him and cuddle with the man while he cried tears that he had never really thought existed before. He wanted Roy… to focus on him and no one else.

* * *

"Who was that?" Johnston asked, 'mushing' the dogs onward as fast as they would go. Honestly, if Julia and John would have just stayed out of trouble, then they wouldn't have been out there, risking everything. Sometimes kids were such pains…

"David, where were they last?" Roy questioned, giving up on putting his hood up, and, instead focusing on ways to keep the snow out of his face that didn't require buttoning himself up in a harsh bundle and not being able to speak. His goal, really, had been to avoid answering any unneeded questions. Who Ed was, was not David or his son Shane's concern.

"Right… they were last seen sledding down that hill when the storm hit. There's supposed to be a cave near there, but when we arrived, it was completely snowed over. They say there have been three within the last hour; we can only guess that was one of them. They're sending a lot of warnings to anyone that's being hit by the storm, especially this close to the mountains."

"Let's… hope that they haven't been harmed. Flame Alchemy is useless in these conditions."

"Let's just hope the kids made it back safe."

"Even still, we should probably investigate. I would prefer it if no one was left there. We'll stop by town; I'll make a call to headquarters. We'll need help investigating."

"They won't come until the storm passes and they've collected all the reports."

"I'll go in alone if I have to; we can't just leave people out there."

"Don't be stupid. The police and firemen of the town can assist."

It didn't matter, really. They would do as they pleased, and, despite what he said or did, they wouldn't back down. To be honest, he was grateful for any help that they could get for this. As it were, they were going to be late, if the kids were trapped out there. For him to search, melt all that snow on his own would take far too long, and he didn't have the stamina to. Whatever was offered was nice.

* * *

The town came into view almost fifteen minutes later, the rest of the ride having been silent, perturbing. It was damn unnerving when he saw the concerned parents standing on the edge of town, a rescue team already formed. He hadn't been expecting to meet with such resistance, but he couldn't say that it was all that surprising. These people were like a close family, and when one went missing, they all searched until the missing was found.

Roy pat the woman's shoulder that approached him, guiding her inside their 'tower'. It wasn't anywhere near as advanced as the radio in his post, but there wasn't much he could do about that. It would have been a lot smarter if he had made the call there, and waited for an answer, instead of riding all the way there and probably being told that it was handled, or that it was out of his hands, being a lower officer.

He stationed himself behind the sheriff's desk, flicking through the channels until he heard a voice over the line, over the static that seemed to cling to the waves.

"_This is the Northern command Center. Any and all personnel are to end their searches. Storm increasing in intensity. Hold your positions in the nearest town. Wait for further instructions."_

Roy frowned. Worsening weather. That shouldn't have been surprising either, considering that it hardly _stopped_ snowing. He sighed, settling back in the chair as his gaze found the distraught woman, worrying about her son that was lost out there, the other people of the towns giving strong opinions of the military. "I'm sorry, but if the conditions are worsening, we'd only be putting ourselves at further risk. We can't. I understand this is hard for you to accept, but all of us going out there, dying, falling ill, or getting injured will not help anyone. Have faith that they made it someplace safe."

"They're just lazy!"

"They don't care about us way out here!"

"We should go anyway!"

"The weather isn't getting any worse!"

The dark-haired man ran a hand through his hair, stripping the damp eye patch from his face and tossing it on the desk. "I say we listen. I'm not going against orders. Get over it, we can't help it. Sheriff, if anyone is not inside their homes within the hour, have them arrested. We probably already have two bodies on our hands, I don't care for more."

There was a startled gasp, and chocked sob and the people began marching out, muttering about how 'pathetic' the military had become, and that many of them would just sneak out when the inspection had been done. It was bad when you had kids missing, sure, but what was truly the sad thing, their parents and adults that they should have been able to rely on were acting worse than children. He understood their pain, but to blame it on him and the military? They only wanted what was best. "I'll begin making sure they're in bed in a bit…"

* * *

Ed whined. How many moons had it been since Roy left? His golden eyes remained focused on the door, the water and bread untouched. He wasn't going to eat, drink or sleep until the man came in that door. He'd seen three sun rises so far, sitting faithfully in that same position, ears flat against his head, tail flopping about next to him in a lazy manner. Roy would come home all right, he would cook up that stew, and he would feed him. It would be all right. Nothing would go wrong… Roy would apologize; say why he was gone for so long…

… Roy did not abandon him. The man was too sincere, too lonely. Those people didn't even seem like good friends, coming to get him at night for this, when he had spent a long and tiring day protecting them, out in the cold. That was the thanks the man got? It wasn't right! Roy was supposed to be there…

His eyes drooped.

_Roy will be here._

His ears had relaxed.

_He'll come back like he said he would._

His tail curled around his body.

_And I'll get something better than bread and water._

Regardless of his dedication to make sure that the man was not lying or leaving him for dead, he dropped into the bundle of blankets he had made around himself, ignoring the window that had been glassed in ice, but the winds outside telling him the snow had stopped. He was far too out of it to care about anything. At least, in his dreams, he would have someone there who cared for him. Even if Roy… was not that person.


	3. Questionable Motives

All right! Here's chapter three to Sun-kissed Flakes. Greed asked me earlier today if there was a specific plot. The answer? No. I don't even know how I'm going to end it. I don't even know what's going to be in the next chapter, these things usually write themselves out. So, please, bear with me. I'm sure I'll come up with something. In the meantime, love the adorable Ed kitty, and Officer Mustang. I decided to update just for Greed. Enjoy.

REVIEW REPLIES:

**AnimeLover45** – Mahou! I'm glad you like. xD Aw, It's so cute isn't it? I simply love this one. I see you do too. So, here, imouto-chan, is Chapter number three. Psst… just don't get it taken away, okay? xD

**Bar-Ohki**– That will be coming up soon, however, I don't really think I'll care to make it elaborate or part of a plot. I was just kind of hoping for a cute thing with no real fights against homunculi, military, or themselves. I should explain how it happened though, hmn?

**AlyKat2007** – Hmn, confused:3 You'll just have to read on for me and find out. You know, reviewing really makes me want to update. –hinthint- xD I hope this chapter answers your question. If not, feel free to remind me and I will try in the next one.

**Psykotika** – xD Thank you. I wanted cute, glad I got that across. And I am trying hard to make my writing style better, so if you have tips, throw them out. Of course! It's not cute without a kitty!

**Megz** – I am _so_ sorry it took so long. I planned on updating it and finishing it for Christmas and here we are, half way to Christmas and I am only on the third chapter. xD But I'm glad you were dedicated enough to wait, I really appreciate it!

**Fullmetal LVR** – Damn. xD No, I'm glad you didn't flame. I never say the point in them really, but, people can say what they want. I don't know if that was a good review or if you were trying to warn me, but I'm glad you read it. xD You said it was really good, I hope so! xD Thanks for reading.

**Daddy Elric** – Innihe? That's the point of it being cute! Yes, I did. I'm sorry! I just thought the two fit so well together, but I had no intention of stealing any ideas! I didn't even know this was like your box kitty plot until we started the second role play chance with it, I swear! Thank you for the ideas though, Daddy, Momma appreciates it. Yay! LOVE THE TAISA! xD Glad you won't kill me, but here's the update I said I'd get up for you tonight. You have names? xD I so need names. Yours seem to work nice. xD If you wouldn't mind that is.

**Rokona** – I'm glad you like. :3 Makes it worth writing the next chapter. Here's the awaited update!

**FlyingShadow666** – Here's your long awaited update! Keep reading for me, it'll make me update faster. xD

WOW! Nine reviews for Chapter two. Either I was lucky or I'm doing something right with this one. Thank you for your support. Spread the word, tell people to review, even if it's constructive criticism. I need to improve, so I should know what I'm doing right and wrong, correct? Anyway, I love reviews, and you get mentions! How much better is that! And, if you have an idea, PM me, I'd love to hear your ideas, I would. You'll get credit of course.

Sorry about the long notes, but… I got reviews! Dun ask… I'm really weird tonight.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. That is the property of Hiromu Arakawa. Charlotte Tobias is a character I made up on the spot, and the basic plot (I now realize) goes to Greed. Sorry! I didn't mean to do it!**

_Pairings_: RoyEd

_

* * *

He remembered… a handsome face. Onyx eyes that peered into the distance, a flame dancing bright within. They were strong, a leader's eyes, he knew, just from looking into them. His hair could look extremely messy, and still… he had such dignity that he could wear it in any style and still have been the man that many adored. His frame seemed so built, so incredibly strong. The uniform, blue in color, probably added to that illusion, but seeing such a strong man, despite the odds, brought a sense of peace to his raging mind. His hands and face weren't ashen per se, but they were a rather light color, like a Xinganese prince, and he carried himself with the confidence of a king._

_He knew that face. It had changed within the years, but he knew it. Why… couldn't he place it?_

* * *

It'd been almost a week since he had left to find the children, finally managing to get away from the duties that were required of him to return to his kitten. It may have seemed silly to the town's people, but to him, this was about the only thing he had to praise his efforts, even if nothing escaped the little one's mouth. Just knowing he had someone waiting to be cared for gave him reason enough to endure the storms and the cold and the loud, annoying people who refused to listen to instructions… it was nice to be home again, even if the place didn't seem like it was all that much. You made home where you could, and while it wasn't the elegant mansion he remembered attacking, it was his and now Ed's home, and it was just as nice.

While in town, however, he did make a rather difficult call. It'd been some time since he had last been home, or rather, back in Central, and calling Hawkeye for Winry or Pinako Rockbell's whereabouts was something that took a lot of courage. That was one thing he had maintained. He remembered Riza calling him a coward when she learned of his decision, but that wasn't it. He would have taken execution. It was just… right for him to leave.

So, after discovering the death of Pinako Rockbell (hell she was old when he first met Ed and Aru about fifteen years ago), he located Winry, one of the best mechanics, and supposedly one that Ed trusted the most before, doing a workshop on automail in Rush Valley. At least if he found something that he liked, he could have taken Ed there instead, he didn't _have_ to go to Winry.

Of course, things could not be easy. He was tired, cold, hungry, and he didn't even want to think of the cold that was undoubtedly forming; the only intent was to move on and rest, perhaps feed Ed something nice, since he had probably been focused on bread alone for the past week. He opened the door, expecting to see the blonde somewhere in the vicinity of where he left him, _on the bed_. Instead, the small body was sprawled on the floor, hardly covered, face flushed.

Roy quickly shut the door, tossing the things he had brought with him on the floor and ripped the coat off. The outside of it was covered in snow, but he had heated the inside pretty well with his body heat, and would have been better than the blanket that had been exposed to the cold floor during his absence. He stripped the gloves from his chilled fingers, slowly regaining circulation and heat as he brushed it against the pale skin of his companion. He was alive, there were shallow breathing patterns, color to his cheeks, though, it wasn't necessarily a good thing, and he held some warmth, especially in his head and stomach regions.

"Ed…" He sighed. There went that much needed sleep. He had never taken care of a sick person before. Hughes, or, when he had lived with them, his parents had always taken care of him, and they all had someone much better suited for caring for illnesses. Unfortunately, trying to take him to a doctor wouldn't do. A regular doctor wouldn't be able to adjust to his animal anatomy, and a veterinarian, even if they were equipped… wouldn't be able to keep it quiet. Ed wasn't something you could just waltz into an office with and _not_ expect someone to go off and blab.

His eye closed as he settled on the bed, running his hand through the young man's hair that, at the moment, needed to be washed and brushed to a great extent, and sighed. What could he do? He'd just have to wing it and hope that Ed hadn't been sick too long. Perhaps it was just a cold… _that_ would have been nice. And then, he could have Havoc and Hawkeye wire him some funds for Ed's automail. He hadn't kept a dime when he surrendered his position, and hadn't been allowed to save up an extreme amount, even in this desolate region.

"I suppose, Ed, we should get you well again." Still holding the small form close, he moved towards the grate, starting the fire for warmth, looking around and shifting the form in his grasp. It wasn't hard to believe he was sick… he'd been out there for how long, thin, no real protection, and then, waiting for a week with the bread untouched, the malnutrition, possibly dehydration, and the cold all factored in. And, most of all… he had no medicine on hand, which meant a trip into town to gather something. Miss Tobias might have had some. She was an excellent doctor and a kind woman.

The little bundle stirred, groaning and groping for warmth. Why was it so cold? He just wanted to be wrapped up close to that nice man that seemed to have a twin or something in his dreams, the one who gave him that delicious stew and had such a soothing voice. He wondered what it would sound like if he sang, or maybe hummed a lullaby or something. Even reading a book would have been nice. He just knew that he wanted to hear that voice wash away the achy pains that plagued even his nightmares.

He glanced down; slightly surprised Ed was already stirring. The only thing really he had to feed him that didn't require a lot of time was the stew. In small quantities, that would have to do until he got into making the soup. "It's all right. Just rest. I'll have something to warm you up soon, all right? You'll have to wait until morning; I can't do anything for you now." The pot was in the fire in a matter of moments, Ed's bleary eyes watching the man. He seemed so tired, so out of it…

Ed raised a claw, weakly tugging at the man's sleeve, grunting to get his attention, hoarse and painful as it may have been. It felt so painful to breathe, his eyelids weighed more than he did, and his eyes burned. His ears hurt, there was a ringing deep within the canals, and the only thing on his mind was making sure the tired man was all right. If Roy was not all right, he could not be.

The weary gaze fell on him, almost a stern look that seemed as if he was scolding for being so bothersome, and Ed shrank back into the coat he had been given to wear.

Mustang sighed softly, brushing a hand over the blonde's cheeks, fingers lightly caressing the heated face. "Just rest now, all right? The more sleep you get the better you will feel."

Ed nodded slowly, nuzzling hesitantly at the fingers. They felt so nice against his skin… he worshipped their feel. Magic, almost, whisking away his pain in gentle strokes. If only life could be that way, so magical. He just didn't want to get into trouble for it… Roy wouldn't yell at him for trying to feel better, right? He seemed to want Ed better.

It seemed like just as he fell asleep, there was a steam coming from directly under his nose, with a scent that was usually so invigorating that he would pounce right on the product, was now so repulsive he would have rather vomited than eaten it. "Open up. It's not a question." Ed pursed his lips, turning his head from the spoon offering nourishment. No way was he eating that, dammit. He didn't want it, and Roy would just have to deal. "Open your mouth or I'll pull on that tail of yours." There was a serious tone to it, and he knew then that it was probably best to do what he was told, but the stubborn, childish side remained, and he wasn't in the mood to listen. Food was icky. There was an exasperated sigh, the man shifted and there was a tight, quick pull on the access of his spine, forcing a howl of protest to escape his lips. The spoon slid in, dumping the stew in. "Now swallow."

Not wanting to be punished again for his transgressions, Ed quickly swallowed, eyes glazed with his illness but holding a bit of fear towards his caretaker. He certainly hadn't expected him to go through with his threats. That fricking hurt… and his tail still ached. It wasn't fair to be picking on the ill. However, when the spoon rose again, he knew better than to deny Roy what he wanted and immediately opened his mouth for it. His stomach churned in protest, but it was better than having his tail yanked on…

When Ed had eaten enough to satisfy Roy, the bowl was set aside, stew put away and he lay down on the bed with the newly heated blankets that he had nearly put in the fire to heat them up. Anything to make sure Ed got better…

Ed watched him curiously. He'd never gotten the chance to see how Roy got ready for bed, since, on his first night there, there had been that incident with the children, and Roy had been rushed off to their rescue. Really, the only thing that he did was removed his boots, did a bit of hygienic cleaning, and removed that curious eye patch. It fell on the table, the strap that went around and left a 'dent' in Roy's hair dangling off the side. Sick as he may have felt, he was still entranced and wanted to pounce on it. He could want it, but not do it. There just wasn't the strength in his body.

The man sat in the chair by the fire, face glowing yellow in the light as he dipped a cloth in the water and began light ministrations to the scarred lid that he could see from there. His head swam, and his chest hurt from the position, but he wanted to watch, to know more about his savior. Like… how had it happened? Why he was up there in the first place, and why… did he wince when he took it off? Did it hurt? Despite himself, and the strength he thought he was lacking, he managed to sit up, shed the coat and started dragging himself closer to watch the man, frowning slightly. Why did he look so sad…?

Roy's right lid lifted, turning to face the blonde in slight confusion, the rest in annoyance. "You should be resting. We'll leave tomorrow when the Johnstons come, but until then you should save your strength." They were originally just coming to pick him up for work, but now he needed them to do a bit more. Planning this would have been extra nice…

Ed tilted his head, raising a hand up to cover his eye, questioning him silently. He couldn't seem to ask, and more than the inability to process the words from mind to mouth was the problem. If he spoke… how would his new friend react? The Corporal already seemed pressed past his limits…

The dark haired man watched him carefully, lowering the towel before a slow grin tugged on his lips, returning to his cleaning. "I do it to prevent infection. It's bothersome as it is, I don't need it to hurt either. Sleep, Ed, I'll tell you whatever you want while you try and sleep."

Like a bedtime story? He had heard children ask their parents or guardians that as they walked down the street after a nice meal. He'd always wondered what they were. He just knew that a story was something a person told the adventures or happenings of another's life and bedtime was the time to sleep. If Roy was going to tell bedtime stories, then he was all up for it. He nodded, careful not to move his head too much and worsen the headache, dragging himself back to his spot to sleep, though his eyes remained on the man who still seemed amused, the smile still adorning his features.

Eventually, the dampened cloth was exchanged for a desiccated one, watching him dry his face. He stood fluidly, something that triggered in his mind as familiar, and watched him approach, Roy climbing over him and laying behind him. The blankets moved, and before he knew it, a strong arm wrapped around him, and he snuggled into the strong, warm chest that was being offered. Ed whined softly, tugging at the man's open shirt. He wanted that bedtime story…

"Ed… I can't read minds, if you want something, you have to speak. Tell me what you want."

Golden eyes flared in irritation, reaching up to poke at the left eyelid that had remained shut all this time. "Eh!" He cried, wincing when the usual resistance of a sphere behind the fleshy protector was not present. He just thought the man had hurt it and it was healing… not that it was… gone.

The officer grinned again, shifting so his lips were pressed close to the kitten's ear, speaking softly to help lull them both to sleep. "It wasn't an intelligent move on my part, I suppose. Perhaps it's my punishment. What I deserve. But if it'll help you sleep, I'll tell you. It was night, rather clear and beautiful, actually. Funny how most things occur after sunset… anyway, I had a brilliant plan…"

* * *

When Ed had awoke the next day, Roy was already ready to leave, eye patch replaced, heavy parka on, and his spare in his hand, shoving something that jingled in his pocket. He didn't bother to move. He couldn't bring himself to move. He was useless to Roy… he'd fallen asleep shortly after the story began, he could be no comfort, and now, when the man probably needed him to move, he couldn't do it. Why did he even bother? Distrust bubbled in his already unsettled stomach, but he quickly banished it as the coat wrapped around him, rather warm inside for being the spare and snuggled within as it was lifted.

"We're going to see a nice woman, Ed. She'll make you feel better, all right?"

The blonde nodded, nuzzling the warm neck he found quite nice to bury his face in. Doctor Tobias may have been for humans, but he knew that there had to be something for him to use with Ed. Human or not, he needed some kind of treatment, and Tobias was trustworthy. He'd never really spoken with the Vet, so he would have to rely on his first choice. Hopefully it wouldn't come for the second.

"There are the dogs now. Let's go."

* * *

He lay still while the kind-eyed woman did her inspection, unable to take the deep breaths she wished for without ruthless coughs attacking. Roy stood not far away, offering small smiles in reassurance that he was there and it would be all right. He didn't know why, but they were nice, and he felt safer letting the woman check, though he still squirmed as she used the instruments. He was uncomfortable around any sort of doctor really.

It was shortly after she had jotted down some notes that they left to discuss it in the hall, but, well, leaving the door open didn't help them conceal anything, if that had been the plan. They might as well have stood by his bedside and argued… he could understand most of what they were saying, but he still didn't get why they had to argue to begin with…

"How is he?"

"I won't lie to you, he's in terrible shape. You should have brought him in when you found him."

"He didn't display any symptoms. It was safe – "

"With your job, you don't have time to assume!"

"How was I supposed to know – "

"You would have if you were responsible enough to bring him in! I don't _know_ if I _can_ treat him. He's not _human_, Roy."

"Charlotte… I don't know what's wrong with him, and I don't know who to ask."

"Don't play me for a fool, Mustang, I can do it, I just don't think you realize the seriousness. It could take weeks for him to recover. What are you going to do until then?"

"I'll stay here. Whatever you need, I'll pay you."

"I don't need payment. You need to stop being an idiot and accept responsibility for that kid in there. I don't know who or what he is, but you messed up. Fix it."

"Give him the medicine you're so fixated on and make him better. If I cared for your retorts and pathetic insults, I'd have stayed in Central and listened to Hawkeye."

There was a sigh, two sets of footsteps approaching the room, and Ed quickly pretended he was asleep. He was certain he wasn't supposed to be listening, and Roy would not be happy to know he had been. It wasn't Roy's fault he wasn't feeling good… he just wasn't. He'd taken real good care of him. This stupid woman didn't know anything. At least now though… that face in his dreams had a name behind it. Roy…

* * *

The sun poured over his face as the curtains were opened, the songs of church goers pouring over the streets, marching down the streets in groups to attend the Sunday morning service. Where the simplistic thought came from, he didn't bother to try and elaborate the source, it just meant that there was more to him, and he was finally recovering something, whether it be just a faint thought and dislike for churches, or something more.

He felt and hear the squeaking in his chest as he breathed, turning his head towards the menthol that was floating through the air from a small machine. It seemed to be turning the liquid inside into a vapor, which was really very interesting, though the scent was bothering his nose. It made his nasal passages feel cold, and he didn't want more cold to pile onto it. He wanted to be warm…

Warm…

There was no body next to him. No Roy sitting at his bedside or moving about to prepare him breakfast, or even getting ready to say good bye… Where was his Roy? His protector? He sat up quickly, his little body protesting each movement, but still his frantic search did not calm. Had he been so bothersome Roy left? Roy didn't want him anymore?

"Hush now." Doctor Tobias pulled from the window; gentle brown eyes smiling at him, blonde hair pulled back in a bun to keep it out of her face, through there were stray locks on each side of the bun and long bangs hanging limply around her well-rounded face. "You shouldn't move so much. You're going to make yourself worse. Go back to sleep If you're hungry, I'll bring you something."

Ed, though, was not going to listen to this strange woman who called Roy stupid. Who blamed him for him getting sick. It was his fault, always his fault. She was just trying to be mean to Roy. He shook his head stubbornly, dragging himself to the edge of the bed and attempting to flop out despite being sore to the point of immobilization and the floor looked very cold, but he wasn't going to stay here if Roy wasn't. If Roy left him, what was this woman going to want for payment? He didn't have any money.

"Edward, stop it." Charlotte protested, catching the kitten before he could hit the floor, ignoring the glare and the clawing he was trying to do, but his intentions were not to shed blood, which meant he wasn't fighting very hard. "What's wrong?"

Ed growled, bearing fangs at the woman and wriggling harder to get out of her grasp. She was nice, sure, but… he just wanted to be by Roy. Something told him that he needed him, and Ed needed him just as much. Even if Roy didn't want him, he wanted him to reconsider… to accept him. He would do whatever Roy wanted… whatever made him happy. "Eh!" He squirmed reaching for the floor. "Eh! Woy!"

Charlotte giggled, nodding to the other bed in the room. "Ed! Quiet, he's sleeping. See? He's just tired is all. Here." She carefully placed him next to the object of Ed's affections, watching the kitten collapse in pants beside him, strenuously dragging himself to rest beside him, snuggling into the chest for warmth. The blankets circled around him, watching the older man slip an arm around the little one, offering his body heat. Doctor Tobias… was actually quite surprised, but turned on her heel after refilling the vaporizer. It never hurt for Roy either. He had a small cold, nothing serious, but it was best to act now then wait and give something horrible the chance to manifest. "Geez… these two are some of the worst patients I've had… such troublemakers."


	4. Soapy Reflections

Okay, lovies, a quick update for those who love the adorable little Ed kitty, since I see emo!Roy's not getting any love. You should be ashamed... _ashaaaamed_. xD Nah, I'm kidding. That's not true. He's always had a supporting role compared to Ed. At least _I_ love him. xP

AUGH! I was going to have this up last night and then my net crapped out on me. Sorry guys.

xD Okay, this first scene is nothing like their parting scene, and trust me about depth perception… I had to wear an eye patch for two week, imagine what it's been like for years. Try going around a day or two, it's hard. xD

REVIEW REPLIES!

**Daddy Elric** – Course I was! I didn't want to steal anything from you! Really? O.o I just noticed they came out near the same time, really, I wasn't paying attention. I thought yours came first. xD

Crap… I keep forgetting to ask you about names. I dunno if I will need anymore. I'll ask anyway. xD

Isn't he? He's so fricking adorable. You gots to cling. Menthol makes me sick to my stomach in heavy doses. xD Poor Edo's got the right idea.

It does! Poor kid. Just gotta love him.

Yay! I'm using spell check now though, that would explain why I've found them. xD Thank you, General, for keeping an eye out. Ohhh, cookie. –take- -munch- We does! Not just for ideas, but he's just so cute! Of course! Here you go, Greedy. xD

**Flying Shadow666** – Of course, I always update for my fans. xD Thank you. I hope you like this one too.

**Rob** – I know, wasn't it so adorable? xD Augh, I sound like a squeeing fangirl. Anyhow, here is your update.

**Fullmetal LVR** – xD I was kidding. xD I'm glad you like, and I am so in the mood for fluff. I try not to do too much though. I see. That's okay, many don't. xD Anyway, I'm glad you like it, and here is yet another fluffy chapter. (This fic is full of it.) Hope you are satisfied by this latest chapter.

**Megz** – Of course I did! I plan to finish every single one I have out. Thank you and I think you'll like this one too.

**Bar-Ohki** – xD That was short and sweet. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal themes belong to Arakawa. The plot, I'll have you know is a joined effort of Greed and I. She has been giving me marvelous ideas, and this would **_**not**_** be possible if it weren't for Greed. Thank Greed if you like this one!**

_Pairings_: RoyEd

* * *

"_I knew you were an asshole, but I always thought you had a brain that you used. The planning you did, it was all to get revenge for Hughes?"_

"_Not just Hughes. I have my reasons, Fullmetal."_

_He seemed to be staring through the eyes of this Fullmetal, watching the dark haired man with those strong, determined, fiery eyes. The man was dressed in a fine suit of black, hair slicked back from the usual style. How he knew that, he wasn't sure, but this person whose eyes he was looking through seemed to know a lot about this mysterious man. "Stop playing that bullshit with me and just say it. You're doing this because you 'feel bad'."_

"_Whether I 'feel badly' or not is not the case. He's a homunculus; according to the information I was given, isn't that enough?"_

"_You're going alone, against an unknown enemy!"_

"_Might I remind you that you're going alone against an unknown number?"_

"_Ugh! Pony, don't even pull that card!"_

_The man gave a condescending smirk, knowing he'd won that round when there was nothing that he had come back with. "I said I would fix things. I would do what I could to make the people who died in my wake proud, I think it's time I completed that, don't you?"_

"_They'll never let you be Fuhrer. No one's going to want to elect a man into office who went against the Fuhrer, with the intent to kill."_

"_Then so be it."_

"_What happened to everything you worked for?"_

"_Aren't you doing the same? Throwing away the usage of the stone just to snatch your brother and take him away? You might not even be able to use the stone. What about those who ended up dying just to make it? I'm not arguing with you about what you have to do. I don't think it's intelligent to go off on your own, get yourself killed, but I can't stop you. You never were good at listening."_

"_At least if you wait – "_

"_What good will waiting do? I can be just as stubborn as you, kid."_

_He tilted his head, wondering what this conversation was about, what homunculi were, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know when there was a dull ache in the body he had somehow come to inhabit. "Yeah, dumb ass. I guess you can be."_

"_Go on and play hero, Femme. We'll meet back here when we've done what's needed to be done."_

"_That better be a promise, Pony!"_

_A hand waved, a faint grin… That seemed to be enough for the one he was in. He didn't feel reassured, but… he couldn't do anything as his vessel turned. He felt so attached to that face, both to hit sometimes and to sit and stare at. Where were they going…?_

* * *

"How are you feeling?" She asked carefully, placing a steaming cup of freshly made coffee on the table in front of him, going about making breakfast and ignoring the knocks on the doors that the kids were playing outside of. They usually threw snowballs and hit the door often when they were playing. If it was urgent, they would know that the bell worked and she could be summoned much easier. 

"Much better, in fact. I suppose I needed a few days." His fingers wrapped around the mug carefully, watching the dark liquid shift silently within. "And Ed?"

"You're quite worried about that little one. You do realize what your boss will do when he's discovered, don't you?"

"I will worry about that, Charlotte. At the moment, I'm more concerned about whether or not he'll be healthy to be moved."

"Do you think it's really such a good idea to put yourself through anymore trouble? We all know that you don't have the scars you do from sitting at a desk all day, especially if they moved you up here. You're going to be drawing unnecessary attention to yourself." The doctor sat across from him, fingering her own cup of coffee and regarding him with a tense stare. It wasn't that she liked him in any way more than a friend, if that sometimes… he could be so frustrating, but she did hold concern for him. He didn't seem to realize that many did. "Roy, I don't know what it is about that kid that is making you idiotic, but you need to just hand him over."

"You're the one being foolish. Going to turn me in, doctor? I don't take well to threats, but I can be certain to return them. We shouldn't have a contest of wits, it's a tad pointless, wouldn't you agree? I don't like doing senseless things." He took a small sip from the cup, eye lifting from the table. "You're a smart woman."

Charlotte snorted, setting her cup down. "Of course I am which means I'm not getting involved in your troubles. We don't need troublemakers like you around here."

Roy grinned, taking another sip of his coffee. "Of course not, because we all know I'm a traitorous pirate with a gun in my cane and an automail heart, is that it?"

"Can you even _have_ an automail heart?"

"I doubt it. It'd be too heavy. It would probably crush the rest of the organs in there. But don't you just love the imagination of kids?"

"You are a very strange man."

"One of a kind."

* * *

Golden eyes stared at the tub of water, knowing he didn't like it, but glowering seemed to be out of his reach. Instead, he blinked in a clueless manner, head tilted as he watched the light reflect off the surface and bounce into his eyes, the little creature staring back at him repeating the actions he did, ears twitching in curiosity. What was that thing in the water, how could he breathe without air and why did he look like him? So many questions flooded his mind, and before he could help himself, he reached over to swat at the annoying rippling character hiding under the surface that seemed to be mocking him, losing his balance on the stool he had been placed on to wait for Roy, and fell into the accursed water, yowling in dismay at being drenched and having no support, never noticing it came up to his waist sitting down, flailing about in misery. 

Of course there were patients coming out of their rooms in wonder, some asking if they should have kept out of the room as the doctor and her nurses had ordered, or to go help the poor feline (for that was what it sounded like) trapped and crying for help from the water (from the splashing) that had seemed to entangle it within it's deadly liquid hands.

Charlotte was coming through, waving people back into their rooms, telling patients that they were caring for a kitten that had been a stray, and everyone knew that most cats could not stand water, right? They didn't know that the creature behind the door wasn't completely kitten…

Roy followed close behind, fumbling with keys and his patch on upside down, having been replacing it when the little one's cries rang out. Where was that key to that door? Lost in thoughts of finding the necessary key (he would never admit that he did it because he had misjudged distance), his head came into contact with the door jam, stumbling back with a rather loud curse, glaring at the intruding piece of wood.

"Momma? What's 'shit' mean?"

Roy Mustang had been around women enough, especially temperamental ones like Hawkeye, to know when they were attempting to bore holes through his skull. Instead of concerning himself with that, he opened the door, forgetting about the reddening spot and slammed it shut behind him. He quickly found the source of the cries, discarding the military coat he was so accustomed to wearing and stepped towards the tub, scooping the soaked (more than necessary) kitten from the depths of the unsettled water. "Are you all right, Ed?"

The kitten blinked, watching Roy, strings of blonde hair drying, tail heavy from the water and ears drooping in, not sadness, but in the expectations of being scolded. There was water pooled around the tub he had fallen into, and he was supposed to stay on that stool until Roy came back. He just knew he was in for it this time, especially after he had heard that woman say Roy was going to get into trouble for keeping him around. He didn't want any trouble for him, and he didn't want to be in trouble himself. He liked his home, liked being with him and… something told him that if he had grown attached, something would happen.

"Ed, are you all right? I'm not mad. Not exactly happy about the mess, but I'm not angry."

There was a moment of silence between the two in which Roy had turned away to check the water level in the tub, make sure there was enough to continue with the bath he had intended to give Ed, when the sniffles caught his attention. "Ed?"

The blonde raised his hand, furiously wiping at his eyes. He couldn't cry, that old bastard who had him before hated it when he showed human emotions. Roy was nice… if he shed tears that had built up for some time… he liked this, and if Roy were to get upset with him… the dream he had would be shattered and he loved his dream. He didn't want it to be a 'too good to be true' situation. He shook his head after a moment, but still, he couldn't repress the tears welling up in his eyes.

Roy didn't see the need to be upset, but Ed had proven himself like a little kid, one who cried of fear more than actual pain. Already soaked, both of them, it was hard to tell what were tears and what was actually the water from the tub, but he brushed his thumb along the boy's cheeks anyway, offering a small grin. "It's all right, Ed. Did you hurt yourself or did you scare yourself?"

He knew that he couldn't answer, so he didn't know why he didn't ask a yes or no question, but it was far too late for his to reword his question, the little one breaking out into wails, clinging to the drenched shirt, nuzzling into the warm that still came despite the wetness. He never was good with kids, and he wasn't sure what to do. No matter the maturity level, it was still Ed, and Ed was never one to break down. Perhaps it should have said it wasn't the blonde he'd parted ways with that night, but now was not the time to think of such quandaries. The officer sat on the stool; gently rolling his fingers over the blonde's back in what he had intended to be soothing circles. "It's all right, Ed. Don't cry." Did he ever mention… how horrible he was at condolences? He gave Glacier champagne the day of Hughes' funeral and told her to get well soon. Not the most comforting thing to say, to be sure…

It took a few moments more before Ed's wails had fallen to sniffles and hiccoughs, his grip loosening on the shirt.

"Feeling better now?"

He took a moment to nod, shifting uncomfortably.

"All right then, let's get this bath over with. We have a train to catch by five tonight, and I highly doubt that it's going to be easy to get there. Besides, you have to dry all right? No more tears. Tears confuse me."

Ed tilted his head. Tears were bad, then? So why hadn't he been punished if they were bad? Roy was weird sometimes. Very confusing. The man seemed to be a walking contradiction. He supposed a person had different reasons for different things, but this one was… just plain strange.

"Don't worry, you're fine." The dark-haired man decided quietly. "When I put you in the water, sit still. No splashing, we're already wet enough."

Ed nodded quickly, happy to make the man himself happy. Whatever he could do, he just didn't want to get into trouble for the mess. He seemed to have forgotten about any punishment for the moment, and he was, for the most part, glad. Ed may have constantly thought about it, but it was more out of paranoia and programming than like of said actions.

The officer placed him calmly, gently, and slowly into the water, grinning a sign of approval when the blonde merely fidgeted. It just didn't feel right against the fur, slipping in between the individual strands, ruffling the short patches and it was positively uncomfortable. He never did understand why people said that… there was nothing positive about being uncomfortable. Random thoughts… he had a lot of those recently. "Good." His eyes lifted from the water and focused on the man before him who had rolled up his sleeves while he had become interesting in the water again. It had been almost instantaneous that there was a lathered cloth in his hand, the bar of soap discarded. "Sit still for me. I'm going to wash the dirt away, all right?"

Ed merely nodded, ears drooping. He didn't think he wanted to be washed.

That was, until it happened. The cloth was a gentle cotton cloth, rather fluffy, even though it was wet, stroking at his cheeks first, and the soap smelled wonderfully, even to his sensitive nose. It was simply divine… he couldn't recall feeling something so nice, and Roy's hands seemed so practiced. Little did he know they were, but at different things, not necessarily washing.

Before he knew it, his eyes wear closing, leaning into the soft caresses of the older man. "Tub-bow?"

At first the one-eyed man had thought he was hearing things. He hadn't heard anything escape Ed's mouth so far, and while it was hoarse from seemingly disuse, it still retained that splendorous youth that remained in that face, even after all these years. "Tub-bow?" He repeated, the hand on the young one's back stopping to get an answer."

"I… tub-bow?"

He still didn't understand. 'I' and 'tub-bow'… He didn't even know what the hell a 'tub-bow' was. "I don't understand Ed. You're not a 'tubbo'." Where the hell did that even come from?

The other screwed up his face, trying hard to make the words come out like they were in his head. "Twub…" He grunted, stopping there. If Roy couldn't understand what he was trying to say, to hell with him. He wasn't going to try anymore. He probably liked it better silent… he didn't hold much of a conversation.

"Twub… bow… trouble?"

Ed gave an annoyed snort, brow furrowed and his mouth open wide, almost as if it had been what he was saying all along and Roy was a moron for not getting it sooner.

The man raised a brow, smirking at the kid in the tub, going back to scrub his back, getting an effective groan from his charge. "No, you're not trouble Ed. I never was one to make more trouble for myself than necessary. You're not a problem. If you were, to be honest with you, you'd still be in that box. So don't worry any, all right? Let me handle it, I'm big enough for the both of us."

The indignant glare returned, before he could stop himself. He hadn't realized he'd been acting out until Roy's fingers had taken hold of his ears, tugging on them. Ed gave a small whine, shaking his head in apology.

The officer ignored him, fingers rolling over the ears in a massaging way and before the little one knew what he was doing, he was purring and nuzzling the hands. Roy grinned, continuing the stroke of the kitten's ears and allowed him to be dazed by it before he raised a little pail and dumped it over Ed's head.

The kitten sputtered, wiggling from Roy's grasp.

"Come on Ed, you liked it."

The blonde merely sat still. Saying no would get it again, but agreeing with it would just be lying, especially after that reaction. Always stuck between a rock and a hard place… He didn't want to get scolded for answering either one, and it seemed that no matter which way he looked, there was no way out.

"All right, okay, I get it, but I have to. Come here, now." Ed responded quickly at the authority, scooting back in front of the man, though it was quite obvious by the way his eyes shined he was frightened and hardly wanted to get wet again. The scent of another soap, this one a bit stronger than the last but still very pleasant greeted his sense of smell. At first, it was cold, but as Roy's fingers went back to work, working the strange soap into his tangled locks he had attempted to brush out before he got in, he relaxed, a loud purring that sounded more like the rolling of a human tongue sounded, accepting it gratefully. Magic fingers… that was so what he was going to call Roy and those hands of his.

The dark-haired male smirked, dumping yet more water onto the blonde's head. Ed hadn't been prepared and opened his eyes as the water sloshed around, the soapy water pouring from his hair getting into his eyes. He let out a hiss, followed by a whimper and began rubbing furiously at them once more, whining at the burning sensation. It hadn't occurred to Roy to warn him, since he had been in such a peaceful state.

"Wait, Ed, relax." He leaned over, holding the rather frightened chimera still. "Don't squint or rub, you'll only make it worse. Sit still, thing about something that makes you happy. Keep your eyes closed, but – wait, don't squint! – and think about that happy place of yours."

The whimpers had become minute pining, nodding and willing to do anything to make the pain stop. What made him happy…? That nice little shack that they had left, that roaring fire going in the grate, lying beside the handsome figure before him, so much like the one in his dreams with a few lines in his face and bits of gray in his hair… listening to that soothing voice tell him another wonderful story about something he did, or even listening to the one about the eye again (not that he heard it all)…

"There. All done."

Eyes of molten gold blinked, peering up into charcoals with confusion. Done? His eyes still burned, but nothing like before, and… Roy was grabbing a towel?

"It isn't so bad when you're distracted, is it?"

He had no idea things like that worked. The old codger he had been with before hadn't given him baths before, merely sprayed him with a hose and said that was all he needed. This was warm, and apart from falling in and getting soap in his eyes, it was very enjoyable. He nodded, giving a grateful smile, and for a moment, he knew that the man was happy to be able to give him something that he liked. Of course, that quickly faded away as Roy sat him down and began brushing his hair. While the tangles hurt, it still felt real nice to have it brushed. It felt so very nice…


	5. Special

As you may have noticed if I'm on your author alert or just serching the Fullmetal genre, that I've been on a real writing streak lately. I plan on getting a few more that I was not given the chance to get up, but who knows, I think I burned my beautiful muses out with the updates yesterday. Not to mention I won't have much time today, but that's okay. xD

The final scene was inspired by a drabble I've written (i'll post it tomorrow, I think) and I thought I needed some way for little Ed to connect! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, keep em coming!

Review Replies!

**anmbcuconnfan: **xD Good, cause he needs love too! Wasn't it? I loved that scene too. Poor little Ed. Of course he should have, but it's Roy. He probably would never even be nominated 'Father of the Year'.

**megz:** xD Glad you think so.

**Bar-Ohki: **That he is. Sorry, I'm still trying to think of an actual plot for this one. xD It's not working too well, so I don't want to reveal too much. Hmn. I'll get it soon, hopefully! I'm glad you liked it.

**KobrahEdo: **xD All right!

**Daddy Elric:** xD Nyu! Greedy deserves credit! We can share ideas! Greed always has good ones.

xD I keep forgetting to aaaaask.

xD He is. xD No? That's okay though.

xD YOU BETTAS!

Yeah! It's great for ideas and Edo is just too damn cute.

o.o Oh noes, dun cry, Daddy! xD He is cute but dun cries! -cling- If you cry, Taisa might have to stop the cuteness.

**Fullmetal LVR:** Yesh, fluffy is gooood. O: Oh noes! Save the Ed!

**Rokona: **Thank you. I tried to make it that way. Glad you enjoyed.

**FlyingShadow666: **xD Good! I'm glad you like it. I'll try and keep up with speedy updates, but with so many, you can only hope for my purge of the incompleteness to continue on the streak it has been.

* * *

He blinked, trying to stare over his shoulder as his hair was tugging in a rythmic pattern, distracted by it, but enjoying it at the same time. It was nice feeling, albeit a little weird. He had no idea what his companion was doing, and he really just wanted to know. 

Roy's fingers worked quickly, as if he had spent his life doing the task before him. He had trimmed the dead ends of Ed's hair off, making it easier to manage, not only for him, but for when the blonde got the hang of taking care of himself and learned to brush it himself. Besides, it was terribly long, and little Ed didn't need to be tripping over his hair while he tried to learn to walk. Perhaps a bit of an exaggeration... the point was, Ed needed a trim, and braiding that long hair was not going to be very pleasurable.

To be fairly honest, he didn't recall _when_, exactly, he learned to braid, but it came in pretty handy at the moment. Perhaps ropes that needed repair back in his days of war, instead of replacing them, you rebraided them and sort of melted the ends or added adhesive. It worked just as well. He could study and mimick easily. It was what made him a great student in his teacher's care. Setting aside the dreadful thoughts again, he glanced up, grabbed a small band to tie Ed's hair off and scratched his ears gently, a sign of saying he was a good boy for being so patient. Despite how much Roy Mustang had changed over the years, some things were still rather difficult, not that Ed seemed to mind too much.

The curious kitten reached back to prod at the heavy thing behind his head before remembering Roy was there and stopped. He was not going to push his luck. So far Roy had been lenient, but how long until the man cracked and made his move?

"Here..." He muttered, placing the long rope of Ed's hair over the kid's shoulder, reminding himself to find the kid a barber sometime soon, and watched, again, as Ed's 'hand' hesistantly raised to tug at it."It's a braid. Keeps your hair out of your face. Much better, isn't it? We'll get you ready to leave soon, all right? But until then, I think a nap sounds pretty nice, don't you?"

Ed titled his head back, catching the grin on the older man's face and nodding, returning it with a smile of his own. It was always better when he knew there was nothing wrong. He could always tell when hostility was going to surface while watching one's eyes, but Roy... well, you could never tell what the man was thinking. The officer picked the blonde up, tossing the towel over his head with a playful smirk and carried him towards the room that Charlotte had given them for their stay. Ed's hair still needed to dry fully anyway, before they took him out into the snow.

* * *

There was that nagging voice that demanded he get up. It was so insistent that he do the paperwork that didn't entirely have, to stop drooling all over his paperwork, and the snores were disturbing the yard workers outside who were cutting the grass. He did not _snore_... "Go 'way." He swatted at the intruding hand, and if he were any less dignified, he probably would have growled like a vicious dog. His sleep was precious, so what did Hawkeye want now? 

"Sir... you should wake up before we miss our train."

"Train... mmhmm, later." He replied, rolling away from the offending voice.

The voice gave an exasperated sigh. How many years and he was still a pain in the ass to wake up? Of course, how could she expect anything less? In fact, if she didn't have to be so serious, she would have smiled at the reminders this alone brought back. Fond -- annoying -- but fond memories all the same.

Ed blinked in the woman's grasp. She seemed caught between amusement and irritation, and he really just wanted to cling to Roy. She refused, however, to let him go, which was probably a good thing, considering that Roy, in his attempts to escape the voice on the rather small bed, would have rolled him over at least a half a dozen times by that point.

There was a click, golden eyes turning to what Riza was doing and found himself staring in surprise and dismay at the gun pointed to his Roy's head. While he didn't understand what it meant, that look of surrender that appeared as the man's eye opened, watching the blonde with a serious look. "Well..."

The woman gave a faint smile, holstering the gun again and making sure the safety was back on before greeting the man with a salute. "General -- "

"No, Hawkeye..."

"Stubborn man. Haven't you learned by now that we will always refer to you as our General? Come now, you have a train to catch, and we have things we should discuss before we arrive in Central."

Roy sat up, reaching for the jacket he had discarded. There she stood, his once strong and proud first Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, the daughter of the one who taught him his explosive alchemy. Her blonde hair was held back in it's usual clip, her eyes still radiated that authoritive stare, and the creases in her face were a bit deeper, but it was still their Hawkeye. She was wearing a familiar brown parka, the military boots and trousers that she refused to shed for the skirt, showing where she still stood, and the holsters she refused to drop seemed glued to her side. "I'm not going to Central."

"It's important, Roy... the others want to see you as well. You refuse visits. We're all concerned -- "

"Save your pity and concern, Hawkeye. I need neither. I just need to get Ed his automail."

"We have to stop off in Central anyway. I did say I would help you. And Havoc, Fuery and Falman as well."

"Breda?"

"That's... why you need to come home. Armstrong is lending his support too. You're well missed. The only way you'll get these funds, dear General, is if you come home and visit. A week is all we ask."

Roy grinned regretfully, ignoring Ed who was reaching out for him. He supposed there was no other way but to amuse them. "I suppose so. A week is all. And Ed goes wherever I go."

Riza nodded slowly, placing Ed in the corporal's lap. "Yes, sir. Now let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

Riza and Charlotte watched closely, rather amazed at the sudden 'motherly' grace Roy seemed to have developed since taking Ed in. During the short week and a half, he had become talented in the way of balancing, both literally and figuratively. 

Roy had managed to have Ed rested against his left hip, using his arm wrapped around him to hold him in place, left hand carrying their combined baggage. His right was working over meals for them, particulary Ed to eat on the way to Central. In his mouth was a piece of toast, trying to bend over to give it to the blonde while his hands were occupied... Roy seemed to be fairly comical when he was playing a decent parent.

Ed managed to get the toast being offered, munching on it slowly as his wide golden eyes took in Roy's efforts with curiosity. He didn't care how he looked, he was close to his favorite person, and he was glad to just be there. It did tug at his heart just how much Roy was doing for him, though... Before it was a lot, just one thing at a time but now... now he was juggling everything he could and it seemed like so much more. Gently, with the toast in his mouth, he tugged at the man's sleeve. When Roy's eye fell on him, he shook his head. It was enough just being there, he didn't have to work so hard...

Roy smiled, setting Ed on the counter. "Just a few more moments. I fell behind when I fell asleep."

Ed continued to munch on the crunchy bread, still not comfortable about all the trouble. The more work his friend did, the more of a nuisance he would be.

"Excited, Ed? We're going to see some old friends. Old friends... that are going to shoot me in the kneecaps so I don't run again." He grimaced at the thought, but quickly waved it aside when Ed seemed to grow fearful of his knee caps. "I'm not serious. They're friends." His real hope for it all was to gain some of Ed's memories back. He knew this was the Fullmetal he'd parted ways with (not that he had any proof, he just liked the thought of it), it was just jarring that long gone memory; that was the true test. It was really the only reason he agreed to go to Central.

Th kitten's ears twiched, blinking at Mustang's words. Friends? Were they nice people? He liked nice people, especially if they were nice... nice like Roy. Roy was very nice... at the moment, that was all he really cared about. Meeting people was scary, but meeting nice people was good. He could get used to them after a while. If they were Roy's friends, that made them all the better.

"Sir, we should probably depart."

"Perfect, I'm ready to retire again."

* * *

His dark eye was fixated on the snowy scene outside of the window, lost in thought. His mind had been consumed by more than the simple tasks. He was homesick, he had been since he left. To him, there was nothing left to call home. Family was dead, friends didn't need their leader anymore, he was washed up... he told himself those things and more so he didn't have that feeling. At least back there, he was needed. People relied on him, not his alchemy to solve problems. He felt useful... what would he compare his life to when he found out how Havoc, Riza, Breda and the others were living? Shame bubbled in the pit of his stomach at the realization that, in the family where he usually provided, he was now the one relying on the 'children', of sorts. 

Ed watched Roy's expression, suddenly hating the train, the snow, the window, the cold, and Riza for whatever they did to make him so sad. Bastards had no right to upset his Roy. A small claw reached up, grabbing hold of Roy's collar and tugging himself up, drawing Roy's attention from the world outside to him, brightening up at the small smile that graced that pretty face. That's how it should have been. Even if he had to make Roy watch him all the time, there would constantly be a smile on that man's face. His tail flicked lazily, and he yawned slowly, nuzzling the strong build he found so much comfort in.

The Corporal's fingers scratched at the ears, getting a purr and a nuzzle in response.

"Sir..."

Roy glanced over at Riza, showing he acknowledged her call.

"What makes you so sure that this is Edward?"

The one-eyed man stopped, scrutinizing Ed carefully. His gaze was thoughtful, mind seemed to be turning the cranks within just to think of a reply. After a long moment, Riza being patient as she waited for his answer while Ed tilted his head, curious to know but not demanding, Roy returned his eye to her. "It's simple. I'm not."

She raised a brow, fingers tapping on her knee. "Then why are you putting yourself through this much trouble?"

Roy chuckled, pulling Ed to his chest, burying his face between those little triangles that flicked at the sound of Roy's breath rushing past them. "It may not be Edward, Hawkeye. I prepared myself for his death long ago, when we parted ways that night. It's strange... he looks like him, smells like him_, feels_ like him, but even if it's not, I will continue to care for him." He turned his head, cheek now resting in the adorable little ears, watching Hawkeye. "He's all that I have. Even if he isn't Fullmetal, I can't just leave him. I found him, lost and alone, and in turn, he found me. It wasn't as cold and harsh as long as he was there with me. You don't know what it's been like, Riza... He's given me more than I thought possible, not by being Edward, but being the kitten I found who needed a home, a friend."

"General... we're your friends too."

"Do you know why he's different from the rest of you?" His hug tightened, lifting his head and staring back out the window. "He can't judge... tell me I'm being stupid. He doesn't seem to know me from before... he can't tell me I'm being foolish because this is all he knows. I haven't changed, I'm simply me to him. I don't have to be afraid, be cautious with every word I say, because he accepts me as is. _That_ is why he will be special."

Riza turned her head, watching her lap with a sad glint. She could deny it all she wanted... but then it would make him right. If she denied what he said, she would be telling him that he had changed, and that they didn't accept what he was saying he had become. He was right... they wanted the old Taisa back, and this kitten wasn't making him be what he didn't want to. They couldn't compare... to this Ed look-a-like... this _chimera_.

Ed gave a proud grin, clinging to the man and enjoying the embrace. He didn't mean to feel so good about what Roy said, but he couldn't help it. How often was he told that he made someone feel good? He had no one before this... to be special to someone made his world revolve. He would continue to do what he could for Roy, whatever made him happy. He glanced up, watching that eyelid droop and buried his face in the others chest. He couldn't tell him it was all right to sleep, but he could help induce it. Riza wasn't going to make him stay up, that evil woman already disturbed his nap once. Roy needed sleep, and he would make sure he got it. That witch lady wouldn't wake him up again, he thought with a yawn. No... he'd make certain... of it.

... Right after his nap.

* * *

_He stood behind him, watching through another's eyes as bangs of pure gold fell into his face, blocking his view partially. The youth's head tilted, approaching the man curled up on the office couch as the strange storm raged outside. Torrential rains smashed against the window, thunder shook the building, and lightning flashed; each round of thunder in lightning getting a very small, but noticeable enough jolt out of the curled man._

_"Roy?"_

_Roy... yes, that was what the boy had called him. And he did look like his Roy, minus the eyepatch and longer hair. That same sad look remained though, when he looked up, a bit startled. The power was out, and except for the brief flashes of light, he couldn't really see much. "Full... Fullmetal. I thought I sent you home already." He said quietly, standing carefully._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing is wrong. Don't be foolish."_

_"Okay, act big and tough, but clinging to a stuffed bunny in the middle of a power outage caused by a storm doesn't exactly scream nothing to me."_

_The lightening struck again, Roy dropping the adorable thing that Ed would have found hilarious if Mustang wasn't actually shaking._

_"Really, Roy, what's wrong?"_

_"Go to your brother, I've got work to do." With all the confidence he seemed to be able to muster, though it wasn't a lot, he marched to his desk, hunched over, and began writing on a blank sheet of paper, signing it multiple times._

_Ed frowned, picking up the bunny, hearing the thunder, seeing the lightning and catching yet another outward wince from the other man. "Are you afraid of storms?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous."_

_"Then what?"_

_Roy looked up briefly, and Ed could see anger welling up in those deep eyes... he didn't have to have the lightning to see that. "The thunder... reminds me of Kimbley's bombs, and those the military set in small towns and even the buildings I blew up on our final night. The lightning... reminds me of each form I scorched into a building, the shadows constant reminders. I'm not afraid of the storm, Ed, I'm afraid of myself."_

_The inner Ed, the one who didn't understand much about the man he wanted to cling to, curled and sniffled. If it was just the storm, he knew that he could help, maybe find ways to block it out, but... it was something he didn't understand. What if his Roy was just like this dream one? He couldn't make him better..._

_He lifted his gaze back through the other Ed's eyes as their shared body moved, a young hand reaching out, sweeping the papers, paperweights, name plate, mug of coffee, writing utensils and the paper crane Roy had done earlier in the day off of the desk, and replacing those items with himself, grabbing hold of the crisp blue collar of Mustang's jacket. "You're a fool. A stupid fool. Let it bother you and you won't do anything. If Harkuro finds out, he'll have you court-martialed, claiming you're unfit to be a soldier. So, here. Let me take your mind off of it." _

_Another flash of lightning, another boom of thunder. This time, Roy seemed to be far to distracted by the blonde locks tickling his cheeks, lips pressed firmly on his own. He could feel the man relax, feel his hands slip around, and then it was he knew that he could take his Roy's mind away from his troubles. He just needed to know what it all meant..._


	6. Hert'

Kay lovies, the long awaited chapter... whatever chapter it is! I am loving the reveiwers, so keep it up, would you? The chapter is shorter than the rest, but you'll love it anyway, if you're into cute Ed. So, yes, I do hope you enjoy.

WARNING: Character death, I'm sure we figured that out though. xD Roy is a bit OOC, I suppose, but who knows? He's kind of a broken man now, I think he's all right. Thank Greed for this! She's a great help!

REVIEW REPLIES!

**E. Mahiru: **xD Ed's so adorable and confused. He just wants to make sure his favorite person is happy and he really doesn't understand it. Isn't it? Even Roy isn't always the bastard they portray him to be. There's a little lost kid underneath all that fire Aw, I'm flattered you reviewed every chapter, but you didn't have to. It must have been a pain. Thank you very much for your interest in it.

_Chapter Four -- _Wasn't it? But that's okay, he's just plain adorable anyway.

_Chapter Three_ -- It was! I loved that part. I couldn't resist putting it in. xD True, but the conflict makes Ed all that much more sweeter when he defends him, doesn't it?

_Chapter Two_ -- Ed is dreaming about Roy, through the past Ed's eyes. His memories, while unattainable while he's awake, can be reached through his subconscious. To him, the Ed in his dreams is another person while we all know that he couldn't possibly have that point of view unless he was Ed. He's just sitting there watching, as if he was the person, but having no control over the body. I have dreams like that all the time. I just hate it when I'm sitting in Roy's head and he decides to do something stupid...

Oh... crud... the kids. I really forgot about them. xD

_Chapter One _-- xD Is it? I'm glad that it fullfilled your cuddly desires, there's plenty more where that came from. It's a good story for when you're feeling down. xD

Is it? Consider everything. Roy lost his friends (not really, but he's stupid so that's okay), he's lost his certification, his rank, transported to the northern command center (voluntary, but still). He's lonely, and he thought Ed died long ago. He just found something that reminds him of Ed. Sure, he's confused, and doesn't really know what to think, so at the moment he's really just trying to work through it, and figure it all out. And you know what? You have just helped me come up with a bit more of a plot. Thank you very much!

**Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1: **Wow, that was a name to type in. xD Though, this review was for chapter one, I'll post it here anyway. I'm glad you liked it. It's a cute story that I hope would make the readers happy. I hope you continue to read as well.

**Queen Lavender: **xD Well, that was a good reaction! xD He is. I'm glad I could manipulate them to the story and keep them well in character. It was a task, I must say, but I try my best. Of course. Thanks for the very enthusiastic review.

**Fullmetal LVR: **Is it? Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it so much.

**Rokona: **About Breda? You'll just have to wait until they reach Central. But yes, Ed's a little kitten chimera (the adorable kind of course, for an adorable story), and you will always have your memories, of course, but he can only reach his through dreams at the moment. That's the gist of it though.

**Flying Shadow666: **He is, isn't he? I'll try and make it a speedy update, but who knows.

**Bar-Ohki: **Powerful is good!

**Silkendreammaid:** I'm glad.

**Daddy Elric: **Is it? xD Yay!

What?

xD Yesh!

o.o Yesh, ma'am! xD I won't stops! Aw. You're so cute. -cling-

xD Aw, is it? Roy likes skirts you know. xD Of course he doesn't. Poor thing. He's supposed to be cute though, and him playing with the braid is adorable. He hasn't! That's right! Taisa forgot about that. He'll hastuh does it then! Innihe? Roy's adorable though (despite his protests). I know! She's like always up in their bizz! She is. But when Hawkeye's mean to Ed, Roy snuggles him more and tells him he's a good boy, so it's all good. Roy would like to protest that it's _not_ the storm. xD Of course he is. Cause we all know Kimmy is so innocent. xD

* * *

Riza had spent a good deal of the train ride cleaning her guns. Ed watched almost fearfully when he heard metal sliding, clicking, and shifting, sensitive ears picking up the subtle sounds in his light doze. Cat naps were perfectly regenerating to him, but to Roy, he noted, whenever he looked up at his favorite person, the two of them covered in a wool blanket and the older man's head resting against a fluffy pillow, they were probably nothing. Sometimes it looked as if he had never slept, and when he did, he didn't appear to be truly resting. Part of him told him to take in everything. He was being offered the best, and this man asked nothing of him, he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to give in return. 

_Equivalent Exchange..._

Those words whispered in his ear as a constant reminder. He'd given up enough, hadn't he? He deserved to be taken care of!

But watching Roy sleep, that almost peaceful expression on his face made him want to snuggle up, nuzzle, do whatever that boy in his dream had done to make him feel better. Something drew him to his savior, he was willing to make him happy. He gave a small whine, nuzzling the man's chin when he started shifting uncomfortably. Those bad images again? Stupid things... if he could he would go into his head and chase them off... not that he was strong enough to do so...

"Ed..." He moaned, turning his head in his sleep.

Ed's ears fell back, head tilted and grip tightened, licking at the chin seeming to be kind of prickly... he wasn't sure he liked prickly, but he shoved it aside. He would wonder why Roy's chin was suddenly prickly this morning later.

"Claws... Ed." His ebony eye fell on the little one, reaching up to pry the kitten's claws from his arm with a small wince. Out of sudden fear, his claws curled, making the task that much harder to withdraw. "Wait... no, Ed, stop!" Eventually came the scold and Ed froze, claws retracting and just about ready to hide. There was a stern look in the other man's expression as he was lifted from his person's lap and placed in the seat across. As Roy grumbled, leaving him and Hawkeye, he curled fearfully. He hadn't meant to make Roy mad... was it waking him up, or did he hurt him? Maybe it was both?

Riza looked up, placing the brush she was using to clean the barrel of her gun aside. "He's always been a complex man." She stated calmly, cool gaze falling back to her dismantled gun. "If you were wondering, he was sleeping fine before you disturbed him. It appears your claws seemed to have disturbed him."

Ed's ears fell flat. Yes, he established that it was something of the sort, but he didn't think that hearing the cold reply from her to his unasked question was all that great. He laid down on the seat, holding in his whines and whimpers. He should have know that the man was going to be like the others... that he was going to be so cruel over concern. It wasn't Ed's fault that he looked like that. He was just trying to help... why did they always hate him?

"If you're looking for sympathy, I am sorry, Edward, but I cannot give it to you." Riza's words continued on, random clinking of metal making his ears twitch. "The General has many things on his mind, many problems he still has not yet come to terms with. The _real_ Edward Elric died, ten years ago when he chose to leave us all behind. Mustang has a deep sense of loyalty to your face, that's all he keeps you around for... you're just causing him more pain. Another burden to add to the ones he's already laid on himself. We are only doing this because he asked this of us. If it weren't for that, you'd be exterminated as the law says."

Ed watched her mouth more, fear running through his mind. They weren't being nice, they were going to kill him. He wiggled uncomfortably in his seat, willing the nightmare to be over. It had been so pleasant... but he should have known no one would be nice, especially not to a monster like him. Roy's kindness had all been false?

"Ed, my apologies." That resonating voice that sounded like a sweet bell to him at the moment pulled him from his thoughts, blinking up with a small sniffle. "I didn't mean to frighten you." He shied away from the hands moving to pick him up, squirming in the grasp, much to Roy's confusion and disapproval. "What?"

Hawkeye inserted the chamber, checking to make sure everything was in order as she moved on to the next one. "He must not be enjoying the train ride, sir. He'll be reassured to know we're almost in Central."

Ed, however, squirmed even more. Roy didn't like him, and he already knew he'd be hit for just being a burden, it didn't matter anymore.

Roy sighed, setting Ed back on the seat and sitting on his. While it was nice to cuddle with the kitten, he wasn't going to force him to lay by him. Apparently he was in one of those moods he didn't want to be picked up. "Here." The officer wrapped the blanket around the curled kitten. "It's a bit cold, you should at least keep yourself from getting sick again."

Golden eyes watched the other get comfortable on his seat again before drifting off once more. His little clawed hand wrapped around the edge, peering at the man with a mixed curiosity. Riza was the mean one, it seemed, not his Roy. Roy was being considerate... offering him his blanket, when he was probably cold himself. It was then he regreted doubting his favorite person, watching him from his position. He just wanted to snuggle on that lap and lay there forever... Meanie Riza...

* * *

Mustang's mouth opened wide with a yawn, eye blinking blearily after a harsh rubbing to rid away the sand and sleep. It felt so nice to have some naps... really. How often had he been allowed them? Working all day, only to have to come home to a cold, flimsy shack... unlike his bosses, he wasn't made of exactly the toughest stuff anymore. He was older, had injuries that never healed, and his will was far less in strength than theirs to survive. He turned Ed in his grasp, showing him the station with a small smile. "This is my home, Ed. You probably don't remember... that's all right." 

Ed blinked up at him, snuggling close. He seemed so happy to be here. So... why did he resign himself to that cold and evil place? And why, when Hawkeye said he had to visit, was he so reluctant? Roy was odd, there wasn't much more that could be said on the subject. He wanted to know why he was so happy though. Home? That meant he must have lived here before. Okay...

"Well, chief. Looking older by the day. Still pickin' up the ladies?" A blonde haired, blue eyed man stepped up, Riza reaching up to snatch away the cigarette hanging limply between his lips. After all that time, it seemed his lips had formed a sort of pout, proving he had been a long time, excessive smoker. Ed clung tightly, whining slightly as he approached, telling Roy he did not like this man coming so close.

Although upset about the loss of his cigarette, he was far more surprised at the young one in their boss's arms. "What's that...? you aren't harboring -- " Havoc's sentence died at that strong glare he hadn't seen anyone suffer since he had to chase Edward down after the Liore incident.

"Not a word, Havoc. He's not what you think."

Vato Falman peered around their spokesman, staring at the young one clawing at their once superior's chest. "Is that Edward...?"

Fuery wiggled around Havoc and Falman, watching the little one. "How cute! General, when did you have a kid?"

Riza coughed into her hand. "That would not be Edward, nor is it the General's child. It's obviously a chimera he found."

"Shut up, Hawkeye. He's not." Came the Corporal's firm retort.

"Sir, I can see you've only got one eye, but it's clear -- "

"Enough. I didn't come here for this. You told me if I came here, you'd help. Show me what you wanted so I can be on my way."

Hawkeye sighed, gesturing to the group assembled. "You'll notice Heymans Breda is not with us..."

The others shifted uncomfortably. It obviously was a touchy subject, and to be honest, he didn't want to think that way at all... "Where is he, Lieutenant?"

* * *

"When... when did it happen?" Roy hadn't been expecting such news. He expected bad news, surely, when they all looked so solemn, but this... he really didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen Breda a whole lot during his time away, but coming back to the loss of a friend, another friend he hadn't been there to help... 

Ed nuzzled the man's chest in his attempts to be comforting. He couldn't say he was sorry, or that it was okay, but he could be there for him, right? His claw gripped the blue jacket carefully, sure to not puncture any flesh, and dragged himself from the loose grasp Roy had on him to nuzzle his neck. It was the best way he could tell him he was there.

Roy's fingers absently stroked at the honey ears, turning on his heel, away from the casket. He couldn't do it. This was why they called him back? Were they so damned angry with him that he had left that they were going to torture him by pulling him into this mess? But... he'd be angry if they didn't tell him too... it was a no-win situation, and all he could do was leave the room...

* * *

"Uhn... Woy?" 

The one-eyed man gazed upon the blonde in his hold, sitting on the floor, watching those confused amber eyes... Ed would have told him to stop being stupid, that it was his friend, and if he cared for his friend, he would show it, but this Ed seemed afraid of emotion. Anytime there was a change, Ed automatically knew, and was there to try and make him feel better. He appreciated such gestures, but he didn't need someone to be kind to him... he needed his Edward back... "What is it?"

"You... otay?"

It had been the most he spoke out of the whole time, and if Roy was in the mood to be happy, he would have congratulated his little learning bundle. "No, I don't think I am, Ed." He replied gently, smoothing down the little triangles twitching on the blonde's head. "I'm far from it, kid."

Ed's lips pulled down, a look of determination on his face, pulled himself up with a great amount of difficulty and ignored the man's protests as his claws found their way through fabric once more, digging into skin, and finally coming to press his lips (after a slip from his foot) against Roy's, licking at them for further emphasis. That's what that other Ed did when Roy was scared! He could do it when he was sad too, right?

Mustang sat perfectly still, watching the kitten try to engage him in something he probably never would understand. When Ed could hold his grip no more, he slid down, whining in complaint. "Ed...?"

Ed was more focused on the fact that he hadn't held on as long as the other did, but he only had two limbs, and besides that the other Ed didn't have to climb! "Woy..."

"For one, it's 'Roy'. 'R'. Not 'W'. And two... Ed do you know what that means?"

Ed's brows knitted together, shrinking back. Roy didn't seem all that happy like the one in his dream. After a moment, he shook his head.

"That's something you do to someone special."

Well... wasn't Ed special to him? Or was there a difference? Roy didn't walk up and do that to his friends... maybe it was a different kind of special. "Ed... spe -- "

"Yes, Ed is special... but it's a different kind of special, Ed. If you want to do that, do it on someone's cheek... right here." He dipped his head, placing a small kiss on the youth's cheek. "Though, considering it was your first kiss, at least in this way, you weren't half bad. Save the tongue for a second date though." He chuckled, scratching at the ears again when they picked up, Ed smiling at Roy's. Smiles were good, they meant he was happy. Happy was definitely good.

* * *

Ed sat quietly, clinging to Roy as they stood around the gravesite, watching the casket be buried. He didn't understand this ritual. He liked to bury things, sure, but why did they bury someone? Wasn't he going to wake-up and wonder why he was under so much dirt? If he were Roy and that was his friend, he'd be yelling at them to stop, but from the looks on everyone's faces, it wasn't so simple. While he did not understand it, they did, and he would do nothing to upset the already crying spectators. Crying...? Why did they shed tears? What did it mean really, to die? Sure, he thought about it, but wasn't it just going to sleep? 

"W... W... Roy?"

"Not now, Ed..."

His tail flicked in concern, turning his gaze back towards the men with shovels. He didn't like it, not if it made people upset. Not if it made his Roy feel so bad. His grip tightened on the shirt when an elderly woman collapsed to her knees, the kitten looking up at his friend with confusion. He wanted to know about this, and if he, too, should be sad. Roy said they were all friends... they were his friends too. He didn't really like the feeling in his stomach, that ache in his chest. It shouldn't hurt, right? He didn't know him, why did it hurt!

He looked at the other fearfully, Roy's face shadowed out by his hair. He didn't like it at all... how was he supposed to deal with this? Was he getting sick again...? "Roy... Ed... Ed hert."

Roy's hold tightened, a comforting hug to Ed. "It's all right to hurt, Ed. It proves we're alive."

"Roy hert?"

The dark-haired man merely pulled the other closer, nuzzling his ear. "Mm... I do."

"Cwy?"

"N... no, I'm all right."

Ed snuggled, further burying his face in the warm, strong support, starting to sniffle. "No hert..."

"It'll go away... crying helps, you know."

Ed nodded just enough to make sure Roy knew he had done so, taking a few more attempts to hold back the pressing sadness before the waves struck full force, and his onslaught of sobs were muffled by Roy's uniform.

The former General was actually quite glad to have Edward there. Perhaps he was overdue, but clinging to the crying boy, making a mental note of the grave he hadn't visited in some time... Roy felt himself let go in a more calm manner, face buried in the little one's neck, remaining as natural as he could, despite the shredded feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Little did even Hawkeye know, this was far more controlled then Hughes' death, but back then... he had a home to hide in, to destroy in his anger and sadness. Now? While he had nothing to destroy, he had an adorable kitten to hug and share it with.

Riza watched with annoyance at her superior, but said nothing. She didn't like the fact he was doing these things for this 'Edward'... what if it was a trap? Or... perhaps she was more insulted at the fact that she didn't get to be the one to comfort him this time...


	7. Squealing Meat and Evil Clocks

Oi! I worked hard on this, and it came out totally different than what I wanted. I wanted Riza to be an ass to Ed, but it didn't turn out that way, just the curious musings of a cute little kitten.

Review Replies!

**Viient: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, I try to work hard! I hope this is to your liking as well.

**Envi-chan:** xD Thank you. I'm glad you think so. Uhmn, I never did reveal that, did I? xD He's about half and half, really. It really all depends on your picture of it, really. I see him with his long hair, ears, tail, puffy hand that's not _quite_ a cat's paw, since it still looks like a hand, but obviously not right. He's really covered, so I never bothered to place much description, however, if you'd like a detailed one, say so. I was going to do one later on, anyway. xD But he is the size of a young boy, six, about, mixed with a kitten, which explains the curiousity and the little knowledge.

**E. Mahiru:** xD Yes, we do. We're very good friends outside of the site, and it was a joke in our little group.

Wow, you are exactly right. She did all she could to make sure he kept on his goal, to make sure he got where he needed to, even when he threw it all away at the end of the anime, she stood by him, and then without much warning, he ran off to the North. Riza has to be suffering a lot. She's not necssarily the bad guy, she's just misunderstood, and she's still trying to be loyal, even after all the trouble he's putting her through. I'm so glad that you could get that from her. I love Hawkeye, a lot, but there are limits to even her.

xD No? Thank you, again. I'm pleased to hear that.

**krazy-wit-a-k: **Really? It's no trouble at all, I didn't mind. As long as you review at least one... xD Nah, I'm kidding. Glad you like it! I work hard on it! Uhmn... Roy is forty-two now, and Ed is fourteen years younger than Roy, so that would make him... twenty-eight. He doesn't act like it, but an explanation for that will come at another time. If you've read Ketsueki no Kimera, the reason is in there as well.

**Bar-Ohki:** Yes, it was. Thank you.

**Daddy Elric: **xD

Neither can I. o.o

o.o -pets- No? xP No?

xD Wet is even better! 'Specially if it's white. xD Yeah! Bizz! xD I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry, Greedy! Aw, really? That was so mean of her too. Ed din dies! Of course he doooes! He did lots, and will lots, till the end. xD Roy says it's not the storm cause he's not a whiny little bitch. xD Yeah! xD Cuuute!

Aw, didju? He doesn't, and he's all tryings to make it right, and Roy's being difficult! xD He was! He wanted it to work, and he wasn't there long enough like the 'other Ed' was. He does! Aw, -cling- As long as Greedy likes it, that's all that matters. Of course she is! The Funeral killed to write. Gah, and like... stupid episode twenty-five will be here soon... xD Oh noes, dun does that, Box Kitty! You might get shotted!

YOU GOTS MORE, GREEDY! 8 D

**Rokona:** Noo, she doesn't. It's not that she doesn't like Ed, it more that Ed took Roy away from her, and now, after all the effort that went into protecting Roy, if the State catches him with a result of an illegal transmutation, he'll be sentenced to the full extent, since no one's going to claim responsibility for Ed, and Roy killed the Fuhrer, who were they going to believe, right? She basically feels like he spit in her face. He did! Isn't he the most adorable thing in the world? Listen to me... squealing like a ninny. xD Here is your update!

**silkendreammaid:** Isn't it? No worries, there is more to it than you see.

**sadler: **That's good, I always want to be different. I like Riza too, and I'm glad you think it's going well. I tried to do it in careful amounts, but yes, she does sort of feel that way too. However, having her act out on those tendancies wouldn't make it all that real, and then I wouldn't have the chapters for later! xD Thanks for the review, and here's the update.

**flyingshadow666: **xD Aw. Isn't he so adorable? And she is. But more on that later, no worries. I killed Fuery first in one of my fics earlier, and both Malice and Greed would have my head if I killed Havoc or Falman, so it kinda came down to Breda. xD But we'll all miss him. Here is your much awaited update!

WARNING: Ed sounds... real stupid in this chapter. xD Think of him as a little kid.

* * *

_"Ed, I need you to behave, all right?"_

_The blonde whined, taking hold of the man's jacket in protest. Where was he going? Why... why couldn't he go with him? "Roy!"_

_"Shh." Roy cooed, plucking the claws from his jacket and placing Ed a safe distance away. "Hawkeye will take good care of you, I mean it. I need to go somewhere for a little while. I'll be back tonight, so when you wake up tomorrow, I'll be lying right beside you."_

* * *

To him, it sounded like Roy wanted to get away from him, but the promise that he would return and he could cuddle with him was what made him wait. He would be loyal. Even if Roy wasn't there by 'morning', he would continue to wait. It was stupid, but that, among a few other reasons, had been why he was in that place where Roy had found him. He was waiting for Master to return... 

Golden eyes peered at the back of the door the man he had been waiting for just left through. The big hand was on the half a heart laying on its side when he left... now it was a little past the oddly shaped 's'. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he was sure that it was a long while. Anytime he spent away from his favorite person was too long, especially since his company was Riza Hawkeye and that strange, sniffing, barking thing that walked on four legs were about as close to companions that he would get until they all came back later on that night.

To be honest, he rather preferred the company of the creature with those stiff ears, that large, curled tail, and strong paws that were bigger than his hand than the blonde woman who was off taking a bath while he was occupied. He didn't care, really. As long as she wasn't around... She didn't make Roy feel better when they had gotten to her apartment, only reminding Roy that Ed was a liability to keep around. Her exact words were... 'If you have any sense of decency to us or yourself, you'd put the _poor_ thing out of its misery.' Not exactly reassuring, especially since they just had to say goodbye to a friend. Wasn't that enough for now?

He sighed, laying down in front of the door and continuing to watch that shiny knob. Maybe if he stared at it long enough, Roy would come home, knowing that the little one missed him. No such luck, he thought, glancing back at the clock where the big hand had fallen onto another funny character, in this case the fifteen. Stupid clock (he remembered them saying something about it being called that)... it was all its fault for Roy being gone. It was probably something about the numbers or whatever that he didn't understand, and Roy had a link to that clock and it wasn't moving fast enough! He huffed at the thought, glaring at it and now willing it to move faster so Roy would come home sooner. That, of course, didn't work either, he realized, when it fell to the circle with a tail in the air.

He sighed sadly, anger not getting him what he wanted, and rolled onto his back, wiggling in anticipation. He didn't like sitting and doing nothing while everyone else, even that Black Hayate was busy, playing with something in the next room. Flopping back over, tail making a harsh smack against the floor, Ed did what he could to steady himself on his two opposite limbs, wobbling and falling over many-a-time before getting the hang of it (claws digging into the carpet just inside the front door). He made a triumphant sound, retracting his claws to take a 'step', a bit of a hop added to it to avoid missing his chance.

It was difficult... Roy carried him everywhere, and before that, there wasn't much need to use his limbs. He had, but the point was it had been a while. Things like this tired you out quickly enough, he wasn't sure how his friend would take it if he discovered that Ed could... walk... sort of.

Slowly, Ed hopped in a very awkward manner into the living room, listening to the squeals and squeaks of a toy that apparently belonged to the dog. The sound was both appealing, drawing his attention from his missing companion, and painful, ears falling back and flicking forward.

There was Black Hayate, behind the couch, chewing on the plastic toy with a viciousness that Ed did not want to get close to. He was kind of afraid to even be in the same room, watching the black and white-furred creature shake his head, the item of such attraction squealing some more.

He knew he was supposed to be waiting for him. He wanted to be waiting for him, but soon Hayate was abandoning his toy, standing and moving towards the door to sit and wait. Ed didn't understand why, but he didn't ask. The squeaky thing was all his now. He moved closer, flopping down on the floor and batting at the strange item with a curious 'hand'. It only made the sound that it was sliding across the wooden floor, nothing like how Hayate did it. Maybe it was dead?

His gaze fell back towards the door. Roy still wasn't home yet... he should have probably stayed there waiting for him... And, of course, there was the dog sitting over there, and Ed could picture that mutt turning him into a nice chew toy next. He shivered, eyes returning to the... meat shaped thing? It looked like a picture that Ed had seen in town. Looked tasty.

To hell with Black Hayate. Roy hadn't introduced him to such a treat yet, and since he now had the chance, he was going to make it squeal until it lost its voice. Again he batted at it and retreated, but no sound was heard. It made no sense! How the hell had the other done it? He frowned, poking at it again, trying to make the sound that the dog did, to no avail.

Frustrated at this point, Ed moved to jump at it, only managing to trip himself and falling onto, emitting the squealing sound to his satisfaction, though, close-up, it bothered his ears and as quick as he landed on it, he was dragging himself away and hiding under the coffee table.

He didn't think he liked the squealing meat anymore...

* * *

Hayate had left his perch by the door, sitting faithfully by his master's bed, he assumed, so he eagerly took back up his post, awaiting the one-eyed man. He was getting hungry, and there seemed to be a draft inside the building from the door down the hall, flowing in through the little doggie hole. It looked like plans had been drawn on it to increase its size, that had been why Hayate had been sitting in front of it instead of slipping out. In fact, it appeared it'd been modified a few times. 

The dog needed it lowered... how old was he? For that matter, would he look like Hayate did when he thought no one was looking when he got to that age? The dog seemed to lay cautious when he did, but whenever Riza was looking, he tried to be full of vigor. It was something else he noticed when it came to her. Black Hayate worked so hard to keep this woman happy, and he was probably at his limits. That disgusted him even further about Hawkeye... she seemed to be rather distracted with things going on with his Roy that she didn't even realize the pain she was putting her faithful pet into (not that he cared much for the dog).

Since the incident with the squealing meat, the little hand had moved down three of those characters on the ticking machine, and Riza was going around preparing coffee and places to rest for what she called 'drunkards'. Ed didn't understand... he wasn't sure he wanted to either, it was just Roy and maybe his friends, right? Ohhh! They were... drunkards? But they were Roy!

He laid down, sighing softly. He was tired, hungry, and that draft from down the hall only made him cold. He was no longer impatient about his friend's return, just that lonely, sinking feeling that something had happened. They were gone for so long, not that he knew how much time had passed. It felt like three whole suns and moons. He wiggled in anticipation, giving a small wine. Roy was so upset when he left, maybe he was reckless like Riza said he would be? Or maybe someone hurt him? He had that blind spot!

Before he could start any sort of 'pacing', the tail that had been flopping lazily behind him was crushed under some weight, forcing a loud cry from him, and desperate attempts to flee the attacker who, in this case, was was a tall mountain of... blankets? He didn't ask when it stumbled out of the way, and he immediately dove for the little doggy door, hastily dragging himself out to get away from the monster who was after his precious tail.

It was a difficult feat to get over that damn door thing, he wasn't quite sure how Hayate did it, but considering he had longer legs, and four of them at that, it wasn't all that surprising. He flopped on the floor, panting softly and nursing his tail, lapping at the throbbing appendage with his tongue until there was a sound within, a feathery sound and footsteps towards the door. Footsteps meant someone was coming, that the fluffy monster had recovered and was going to... well, he hadn't figured that part out yet, but it stepped on his tail, he wasn't going to sit and wait... let it finish the job.

With all the strength he could muster, he started dragging himself down the hall, growling. It was intended for the monster, but he wasn't going to stay to make sure it heard him. He just wanted to get out of the way.

That was... until he could no longer feel solid ground beneath his feet, and something restraining him by the collar of the shirt that had been loaned to him. "What are you doing out here, little guy?" Dark eyes blinked at him through glasses. They weren't Roy's... they were a bit larger, far less mature than the dark depths that retained many secrets. It was that shorter guy that was with them at the train station. He squirmed in the other's grasp. It was not Roy, and while Roy may have trusted him, he didn't like the way he'd been picked up; certainly not trustworthy material. "Roy!'

"No! That's... that's not it!" came a protest from behind Havoc, the smoker turning his head with his own dazed grin, leaning towards the wall, which appeared to go unnoticed by either the one standing or the one hitching the ride, which was clear when the red-faced corporal peeked over the other's shoulder.

"What chief?" Havoc laughed softly, finally realizing he wasn't as stable as he thought and pushed away. "That is so right."

"No! No... wait... uhn... maybe it is."

Ed watched the two carefully, almost fearfully. Roy sounded kind of sick... he even looked sick, that's what that red tinge in his cheeks was, right? He was fine a while ago though...! He had been gone for so long without food and water! What kind of friends were these people? Those funny characters must have been number of days. He'd been gone so long and now he couldn't even walk, he was so sick. And then the two men giggling when Havoc started leaning to the wall again told him that they were both sick, and probably hallucinating or something.

Kain sighed. "Don't mind them, Ed. They had a bit too much to drink."

Too... much to drink? Drinking made you act weird? But he drank all the time and he never did that... he was never drinking again, if that was how people acted if they had too much. But as that thought came to mind, he grew thirsty. How much was too much?

Fuery pulled the little one to his chest, much to Ed's dismay, since he'd been waiting forever and a day for his Roy to come home, and he was so close... "Come on, little guy. You can lay with the General in a minute." But, Ed had to admit, this Fuery was nice. He was nice to snuggle with, and he was nothing like Riza. Maybe he didn't mind Kain as much as he normally would have, but Roy was in the area, so he would tolerate it.

Riza was peeking around the door, sighing in exasperation at the sight of Ed in Fuery's arms. If it wasn't four in the morning, someone else would have found him... he was lucky he managed to run into them. She would not be taking the fall for a chimera.

Ed, however, thought he was lucky to get away from that damned monster. How could she not even know and throw it out? She just wanted to get rid of him, was all. She was so mean. However, his attention didn't linger for long on the cruel old hag, when there was quite the thud beside him.

"You're too heavyyyyy!" Havoc whined.

Roy wiggled, poking at Havoc. "Damn lazy horse! You're the one who shoved me in the damn street!"

"You stole my stuuuuuff!"

"Yeah, and I ate it. Whatchu gunna does about it -- nooo!"

"Will you two keep it down?" Hawkeye scolded, taking Roy by the ear and dragging him inside before any further protest could be made. "You'd think you were kids on the playground. It's four in the morning!"

Four in... the morning? That didn't make sense to him at all. There were numbers in the day... that was right, Roy had been saying them since back in the cabin. So what was wrong with his special person if he wasn't sick? That drinking too much really bothered him...He glanced at Fuery, who was wrapped up in watching Riza drag Jean inside the apartment. He had to give her that, she was pretty strong to subdue two grown men. "Eat?"

Kain chuckled. "Yeah. The General stole one of Havoc's cigarettes before he could light it up and... ate it. He won't be feeling well in the morning, though. Needless to say... it's been a long day. Come on, I'm sure you want to be with him, right?"

The blonde nodded quickly, smiling up at the other. Why couldn't this guy watch him? And why wasn't he acting weird? Maybe he didn't drink too much... "Tay!"

Fuery returned the nod, taking the little one inside and watching as their one-eyed leader settle into his spot, smacking his lips as he got into the position he'd been given to sleep on the couch, patting beside him for something. The communications expert placed the kitten next to him, watching the man's arm curl protectively around him before settling in completely, and Ed didn't waste the chance to curl up and cling to his friend at that point, snuggling into the great warmth that he had claimed as his own.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." The younger male muttered to the blonde woman.

"Get some sleep Kain."

As he got into his 'bed', and she turned the lights off, she wasn't sure what the feeling bubbling in her stomach was, but the last sight of Roy clinging to that chimera kitten made her want to be sick. Before things like that would have been destroyed so easily. Now, he had grown attached to his bait, and there was nothing she could do, short of carrying out her duty and slaying the miserable thing, and delivering Mustang to who wanted him... but loyalties refused to die, and she needed to protect him. It was the only reason as to why she hadn't done it yet... "General..."

* * *

One golden eye peeked open, blinking up at the sun shining in through the window which was quickly covered up by a hurrying Riza to avoid hearing too many complaints. Roy shifted beside him, groaning softly. It was obvious by that sound and the scent radiating off of him, he wasn't in the best of shape, and he'd do all he could to make him feel better. Fuery had already warned him he wouldn't be feeling all that well anyway, not that he was prepared to take care of him. He licked at the pale cheek, skin around the patch bunching, as if he was being tickled. "Mm... Ed." He muttered, barely audible to his ears, let alone the human one. 

"Roy...?"

"No..." He merely curled tighter around the kitten, risking a very small shake of his head to tell him that he was not going to talk too much.

Ed shrank back, snuggling back in as he gazed over towards Black Hayate who was chomping down on his food eagerly. His stomach was growling, yet he didn't want to bother Roy if he wasn't doing well... He let out a small whine, covering his nose with his paw and trying to will himself to go back to sleep. It wasn't necessarily working...

"Hey... Ed?"

Again the little one peeked out, to see Fuery standing above him with a plate of food. "I thought you might be hungry. We might want to let him rest a little bit more, kay?"

He was reluctant to leave his Roy, but the food smelled so good... sausage, he was sure, along with a hit of maple, buttermilk, and eggs wafted through the air. Roy groaned in protest; apparently it wasn't doing anything for him, so he slipped out of the other's grasp to allow Kain to pick him up, and they settled at the coffee table. His friend was still within view, and Kain seemed gentle enough. This was a decent morning, he had to think.


	8. Decision

Hoi! Yeah! It's been a long while, I know. I've been neglecting all those who love adorable little Ed and the depressing, though growing familiar old man too! D: I'm sorry! Really, I've got lots of things going on around here, and my mind is wasted. I'm surprised I actually finished it, even though it's shorter than most.

Anyway, last part, episode thirteen, I did it from memory, I know it's not direct quotes, sorry. xP Kiss-a my-a ass if you dun like. I'm not going to hunt down an episode and watch it (though I plan on it later anyway, when I finish Lucky Star), just for reference. Anyway, there it is! Enjoy!**  
**

**Queen Purple Lavender: **Isn't he? But that's what makes him so sweet. xD It so was, but it's something I've done before, and I couldn't resist. xD It would be great if Envy was in here. That gives me a thought. Oiginally, I planned Envy to be dead, he crossed the Gate and was used to help Ed get back, but I dunno... that's something I think I'll fiddle with. xD Thanks for the review!

**Shiva-iceflame: **Mm... possibly. In the ending i have planned? Well, you'll just have to keep reading. xD Thanks.

**Wolf: **xD I'm so sorry! I'm trying to be speedy, but people want other things over others, but I think I will focus mostly on this one. I've gotten so many reviews, especially this chapter that I might just continue and finish this one off for those who loyally read. And, as for Aru and Winry? Soon. No worries. They'll make an appearance soon. Thank you for being so patient.

**Viient:** Welcome! Glad I could oblige!

**Daddy Elric:** Yay! No cries!

Awws. -cling- Dun cries, there's no reason to! He totally is, we all know that. xD The fact remains that he'd like a white, wet skirt. xD Biiizz. xD Is it? xD Aws, Ebils of the box kitty! But he's cute, so it's okay, right? She is! Poor Ed. Of course not, it'll just be the two of them! xD He is not. He still claims it's not the storm.

Aww. reg!Ed's so mean. xD -cuddle- Did you? Yay! -cling- Of course he duns.

Yay!

Yesh. He just wants someone to be there, he dun care who it is. Poor Ed! xD Of course she is, cause she dun reads all our stuffs like we does hers. xP Hmn. I dunno. Maybe. I dunnos. xD Yeah, Hayate's nice, but he's still a dog, and there are natural instincts! He's way bigger. xD Does you? He is so adorable, and they're so much more complicated than the actual number. xD Yeah! xD Of course he is! And he wouldn't be adorable if it weren't for Greed. We needs squeaky meats! xD We does gotta plays it agains!

Dude, don't ask. They don't taste good, and I don't know why he would dare do it, but it's Roy and Havoc. They are weird. xD I did! But that's okay, you din either. xD But you knows now, and you knows more so that's okays. xD Food!

MOAR IS HERE!

**Bar-Ohki:** Thanks!

**E.Mahiru: **I answered this in a reply through post, so I don't really need to repeat it here. If you have any more questions, don't fret, I'll reply!

**ehxhfdl14: **Was it? I thought it might be interesting to look at it from his point of view.

xD It was random and I never planned it out that way, but I don't argue with what the muses give me, or I would never have gotten this far.

xD At first, your 'Blaha' confused me. Greed discovered what you meant. Yes, he's actually very old. This is ten years after Roy recovered and moved to the North, perhaps even later than that, and Hayate Was Riza's when Roy was twenty-nine. He's fourty two now... I'd say he's about thirteen, you're right.

She's not, but she has her reasons. Aw. Even Black Hayate will get his love.

**Tilldeathdoyoupart:** Isn't he? Thank you! I will be sure to hurry up on my updates.

**Flyingshadow666:** All right. xD

* * *

"God..." 

Ed glanced up from the sausage he was munching on, blinking at the others, the voices of the rising men in the room. Fuery seemed to grin sheepishly at the blonde fuzzy head popping out from under the blankets with a disgruntled groan. Blue eyes took a moment to stare around with great loathing towards the sun and the window that allowed it to shine through (uncovered just a bit before Riza left for an errand). "Hell... I thought you were working on them curtains, dammit."

"Maybe you need to get up. I hope you know it's almost noon, and that you all have been sleeping all day." He shied away a bit at the glare being shot at him from the hungover Jean Havoc, scratching absently at Ed's ears in a way to distract himself. He personally didn't see the reason for why he was the target of the other's anger, but it always seemed to be that way, so there wasn't much to say or do about the subject, really.

Ed glanced between the two curiously, chewing thoughtfully (though the only thoughts in his head were how good it was and when Roy was going to wake up so they could play for a bit) on his sausage bit, ears flicking back when Havoc's glare had found him. He shrank back, hording his food stuff close to him and scooted towards Roy for a place to hide while the blonde one got his anger and frustrations out on something other than him. It wasn't fair... he hadn't done anything wrong. Another chomp out of his sausage, claws digging into the meat so he didn't drop it. That Hayate would steal it if he dared let it out of his sight, and he wasn't about to lose his precious food to a dog.

It wasn't long before the shaggy mane of hair that was the smoking Lieutenant disappeared under the blankets with another angry groan, only his hand flopping about outside of it in search for the final cigarette he had, or thought he had left from last night. Mumbles and curses sounded in soft breaths, hand groping still for what was lost last night, from the looks of it. He personally didn't care what it was, but why was it so important that he grumbled so much? Not even he could pick up what was being said from his friend's friend's mouth...

"Would you stop that incessant banging?" That was the voice he had been looking for, poking his head up to investigate the source of the second irritated voice, ears falling back at the sight of the glare focused on him now. He knew Roy wasn't a morning person. He wasn't even a noon person. Even the evening hours seemed to hold that grumpiness from the wee hours of the morn, but Ed refused to accept that maybe Roy was just a grumpy guy. How could someone be grumpy and mean and leave their face like that all the time just to be that way? It just didn't make sense. No one _liked_ to be grumpy... "I have a big enough headache without an idiot banging because he lost his toy."

"Maybe if you actually didn't take my cigarettes half the time!"

"Give it a rest!"

"Two old men, arguing over something so simple..." Riza let Black Hayate off his leash as they entered through the door, the dog going straight for his water dish. "If you have such big headaches, keeping your voices down might be a key to helping them ebb away. At least if it doesn't, you're not worsening your own and giving the rest of us them as well. Here, General." Two glasses were set on the table, one for the blonde and the other for his Roy with a weird yellow thing and a milky white ring around it in the stout glasses. To him, they looked like raw eggs, he'd seen the previous man make them to eat in the morning. They were different than the ones on his plate, those looked darker in color. She couldn't expect him to eat that, could she?

With little hesitation, Roy lifted the glass and swallowed the contents, giving little notice to the fact that he'd just consumed a raw egg in his haste to feel better. Raw eggs were bad for you, weren't they? They made you sick and if you were already sick, that made the two negatives rule apply, then? So... if you were sick and you ate something that would make you sick to counter it, you'd feel better? It didn't make a whole lot of sense, but the glare seemed to fade away into a tired expression, and the meat in his hands was devoured quickly, trying to climb up next to his special person. "Roy...?"

"It's fine, Ed." A heavy hand fell on his head, scratching his ears, but he didn't care how heavy it was. He was getting his ears scratched. That was like _the_ ultimate reward from Roy right there. "Hawkeye... I've decided something."

Hawkeye's head lifted, eyes leaving Black Hayate seeking some attention from his Master. The thought that he had already started using his brain was impressive, since it usually took weeks to get him to do anything worthy of thought, but she nodded, urging him to continue. Getting rid of the little kitten, maybe? Staying in Central permanently? A combination of the two? Anything along those lines would have been greatly appreciated... "Yes, sir?"

"Ed will need his automail, it's imperative he gets it. However, once he's been fitted with it, I want to return here. There's something that I have to do. I know it hasn't been a week, but I want to take Edward clothes shopping and then leave as soon as possible. It might be a little while before I am able to come back, but I can be trusted to come on my own."

"You don't want us to follow."

"You've followed me enough, haven't you? There's no more need to protect me, not anymore. We've decimated my enemies, I've been transferred to a place where I can't cause any trouble. It's time I stood on my own two feet -- "

"Right, but you still need money from us, don't you?" Havoc replied smugly.

"Yes, well..." Roy coughed, sitting Ed in his lap. "That's aside from the point. I'm tired of the carriage ride. I think it's time for the 'Pony' to grow up. Right Ed?" Ed tilted his head, watching his friend, only nodding because he seemed to be regarded. "Anyway, I don't know if Miss Rockbell lives in Rush Valley, or if she's just visiting for her workshop, so I can't assure that we'd all have a place to stay. I need you here, relaying information. Ed's more than likely wanted by the government, all I can do is give him what he may need to defend himself, and watch over him as long as I can. As long as you are here, I'll be ahead of them."

Hawkeye was the first to break the uneasy silence that followed shortly behind, nodding slowly. "Of course, General. We'll faithfully await your return." The other two stiffened, glancing up at there female leader. She was the one who insisted on the conditions, while Havoc tried to persuade her to let him be the man he chose to be, and Fuery had believed that it wasn't a good idea to force him to stay with her if it wasn't what he wanted... Now she was letting them go?

"Then you're accept -- "

"No." Hawkeye's expression chilled, eyes, not on the officer, but on the kitten in his lap who shrank back at the icy stare. "I don't accept that he is or ever was Edward. I accept that there's nothing I can do short of turning you in to persuade you to let him go, and I could never betray you like that. He makes you happy, doesn't he? I haven't... seen you smile in a while and to tear that away would be even crueler than the punishment that you put yourself through. I will never believe he is who you think he is, but I won't stand in your way. Do what you have to do, General. I'll be here on your return."

Roy stroked the ears of the cowering kitten. "As always, isn't that right? You may not believe it. Part of me still doesn't. How could I let this happen to him? I had always been there to protect him from the side-lines, doing what I could, at least within my power, to make sure nothing severe happened, not that he bothered to stay in the wide boundaries I gave him, but it appeared it wasn't enough. There's something that we can't see, something that hasn't surfaced yet, and when it does... that's when we'll know what this little one is. Edward or not, he's still 'Ed' and I plan on holding on as long as I can. After all, he saved me. I should return the favor and help him as well, isn't that how it works?"

Hawkeye shifted uncomfortably, crossing her arms. Pitiful... she hated more than anything to see the man in such a state, relying on some malformed chimera for his comfort, but she never seemed to be enough. Not even after Hughes... all she could do was stand there, loyally, and wait, hope and pray that he wouldn't succumb to the temptress in the dark that could lure him so deep into despair that he would think of repeating past attempts... If this was her way of offering her support (not that she hadn't risked her life time and again before), then she would stand down. Not even her current boss could convince her to betray her commander -- Colonel, General, or Corporal...

"Faithful as always, Hawkeye. I always knew that there was a reason I could trust you." He stood up, blankets falling out of place with the little one snuggling into the safety provided for him. Maybe Hawkeye wasn't so bad, even though she had no intention of being kind to him, if it made Roy happy, then it was fine... that's all she seemed to want, and they could at least say they had a common goal, a common reason for being around. "Before we go for the automail, though, Ed, I think some proper clothing would be in order. As much as you seem to like over-sized sweaters and the like, it's not very appealing to the eye."

Ed frowned. Clumsy, sure, but he liked his over-sized clothes! They were nice and comfy to curl in, and he liked the way they smelled... they were warm, and who said he had to move? But he didn't dare protest, Roy was in a good mood, and he knew how quickly it could change. Pushing his luck too far would result in him listening to Hawkeye more, and that wasn't going to be all that nice... it was cold outside... he didn't want to be forced to wait out there all by himself.

"We'll let you go out tomorrow, chief." Havoc yawned, flopping back into his spot with a wave of his hand. "We've gotta go get the money, and the train tickets for you two, and of course, we've gotta check in... it's a real pain, I hope you realize how much trouble you are."

"If I was too much trouble, then you, the laziest among us, would have fled when the prospect of showing me up and taking my nightly companions arose." He answered smugly, settling back on the couch he had slept on. "But I appreciate it all the same."

"Good, good. I'm getting kind of hungry..."

"Here, General..." Hawkeye had extended a plate she must have wandered off to get while Roy and Havoc were conversing, a small smile on her lips. Roy took it carefully, nodding his gratefulness. Havoc, on the other hand, was grinning, holding his hands out for his own.

Riza, though, sat down and started on the second plate in hand, ignoring Havoc's pleas for sustenance, telling him that it wasn't hard to get up and walk into the kitchen for the remaining plate.

Ed, while this was all going on, curled up on the blanket Roy had been using, noting that it was time for Roy to have fun with his friends. He wanted to play with him, or at least make him smile, but he knew that there was no reason to interrupt. It was fine. He was happy, right? And Hawkeye was making him grin, so that was okay too. His hand curled the fabric, purring softly to himself and dozing off while Roy was being entertained. It was hard, waiting up for his friend.

* * *

_Again, he was in a familiarly, low to the ground body, that was watching the other man carefully. "Why did you hesitate back there? You had the chance; you should have finished me off! I don't need anyone sticking up for me." There was that exact face, an almost replica without the eye patch, turning to face him, a tormented glint in those dark eyes, pale, hands placed over a shovel. A moment before, he seemed bored, but at the mention of the fight (judging by their surroundings), the man seemed to be consumed by a terrible sadness. It made him shiver, giving out a cry of protest at whatever force was preventing him from moving towards him to hug him and give him the comfort he obviously needed and wanted._

_"This goes back many more years than I care to admit, but there was something called the Ishbal Rebellion."_

_"Part of the Eastern Rebellion, right? When the Ishablans clashed with the military..."_

_The Colonel gave a curt nod, turning back to gaze past his shovel, the little one trying to make the body move to follow the expression, even as it turned dark and frightening. "I saw my share of... really terrible things." The confidence of the body he shared seemed to waver, eyes watching intently on the back of the familiar head, the one inside could only whine, shaking his head. He didn't want to know, he didn't care to know! If dredging these things up made him upset, he didn't want to be a part of it! _

_He seemed to have trailed off at that point, seemed so quiet, for so long, the short moments feeling like an eternity each, but it still wasn't long in reality before the voice picked up again, the body he shared appearing to relax, any hostility towards his friend vanishing with the sounds of the voice._

_"Doctor Marcoh, the deserter, was the smartest one among us. I still think so, even now." _

_The youth renewed his attack, no matter what the kitten did to make the body stop acting on his own, even though, deep inside himself, there was an anger flaring, a small fire burning brighter as he listened, both at the Edward (it seemed to click as the heaviness in his limbs became noticed) and Roy for being idiots. _

_"Is that why you kept quiet about him? Out of respect?" the blonde spat, though he couldn't hold the anger behind it, not any longer. _

_"Perhaps I was wrong to not tell you... you should pay him a visit, so you'll learn for yourself."_

_This body seemed to tense in sudden excitement, and Ed, too, began to fidget, eager to hear the location, not that it made any difference. He had no idea who this Marcoh was, or even why he or his vessel wanted to see him, just that... it was nice to think about, and he could know why this one wanted to know so badly. Roy had turned back to look, giving another nod with a nice grin on his face, one that Ed had seen a bit recently, but for this one, this body who belonged to this person, it seemed out of place. He felt his own lips lift slightly, not of his control, the youth continuing._

_"Hey, Colonel... you still haven't told me... why you hesitated and didn't finish me off when you had the chance." This Edward seemed to hesitate, seemed to retreat far away from the real world, wondering what it could possibly be, but he couldn't place his finger on it, probably the only thing that he could do was think of the war, and probably something that triggered a memory and the very reason he spilled what was on his mind and concealing from Edward. "Nevermind. You don't have to tell me." He seemed satisfied, and so did the little one._

_"Let's finish up here..." yawned the older male, pushing to his feet. "Then I'll tell you."_


	9. Human

Sorry its been so long, but I haven't had much of a chance. This was written with help from Greedy. Enjoy!

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Kikiko: **I'm glad you like. Hope you'll continue to read. Sorry about the confusion for the updates though. xD I do need to update more.**  
**

**QuietxSoul: **xD Aw, don't hate her. She's got a lot to work through, it's hard. I'm glad you like it though!**  
**

**Ai (Chapter 4): **xD I needed to do something humorous about it. It's always so depressing. xD**  
**

**Bar-Ohki: **xD How'd you know?**  
**

**E.Mahiru: **xD She's not really trying to be mean, she just wants to protect Roy and she can't do that with such a liability like Ed around.

Yep, he's remembering those events in his dreams, but he can't make anything of them. They'll come up soon.

When did they? That'll come up too. When will they? I don't know just yet. xD

I'll try and keep the updates regular. I really do need to finish them as soon as I can. Sorry it took so long. Glad you like and I hope you'll continue reading!

xD I tried hard to remember them. xD I was relieved when I watched the episode that I didn't butcher it.

**Edo Little Kid: **xD Thank you.**  
**

**Queen Purple Lavender: **It really hasn't been that bad of a wait, has it? Sorry!

She really has been mean to the poor kid, but that's all going to come out in the fic and everything. She's just remaining ever faithful to her boss and of course, Roy couldn't leave Edo alone for too long! Plenty of attention to little Edo here!

**Roy: **Uhmn, maybe. I might. That's not a bad idea, actually.

Aww! -pets-

**Cheekyamericangirl211: **xD Aw, that's okay. I'm sorry it wasn't clear enough. xD Good. That's how it's supposed to make you feel. Thanks for your review.

**Greedy: **Awww. Yay! Yeah, I don't think there's anything that'll make you cry for a little while. Then the mean stuff happens and you might. Awww, poor Edo's all neglected. But Roy came back! xD you knows yous and Edo love it! Aw, but it's not Hayate's fault!

xD Cause you need sleeps! Here is moars!

**exhfdl14: **Poor Ed, probably very badly. He really doesn't understand a whole lot, but he doesn't know anything right now. xD No, no, it's all right. I've seen it used before, but I just couldn't place it. xD

* * *

The night was quiet, a lot different from the one before, where Roy was 'sick' and it seemed they couldn't even remember what was going on in the world outside of their heads, jumbled as their thoughts were. Ed was glad they were enjoying themselves. Hawkeye hadn't given him any glares, Roy was laughing and that really nice Fuery guy was giving him all sorts of attention. He really found this day to be far better than quite a few already. The only thing that topped it was being found that day, even if he hadn't spent a whole lot of time with him. 

He watched the door, a different one from the one that Roy had departed the other night. He heard water running within, but without two legs to stand on, he couldn't very well reach to open it and see what was going on inside. Roy had been in there for a while now and he was quite anxious for him to come out. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he really wanted to go outside and see what the world had to offer. These clothes that they had to wear were nice, but that wasn't something that he was really interested in. He had clothes, even if Roy's were really big on him.

He'd seen the world from their rides around town, but he hadn't really been out in it. Central was far busier and built up compared to the town he'd met Roy in. It was cool here, but there was no snow on the ground. He didn't really understand why. Didn't it snow everywhere? Why was it cold if it wasn't snowing? It was all weird. The places, though, felt so detached. Compared to the cozy cabins and things that many stayed in, this place was made of stone. He wasn't sure whether he liked that much, especially to touch, but he wouldn't argue. It wasn't as if _he_ was walking on it.

"Ed, get away from the door."

His ears twitched, head cocked to the side. How'd he know? "Roy?"

There was a sigh on the other side. "Do you have to wait at the door? Move, so I don't kick you."

Well, being _kicked_ wasn't very nice, he thought, dragging himself away as the door started to open. He knew it probably would have been an accident, but that didn't make it any better...

Roy stared down in disapproval, rubbing his hair with a fluffy towel, trying to determine something to say, it seemed. It wasn't his fault Roy wouldn't let him come with him! He was curious about this 'shower' too! Besides, if Roy didn't know he had someone waiting for him, what reason was there to come back, right? He'd said it himself, just last night. So, Ed would wait faithfully at any and every door that his friend went through to show him that he was missed! Besides, that way he could pounce on his special person first before anyone else. It was so perfect!

"Look, Ed, crowding me won't make me work faster. In fact, it pisses me off, got it? I'm not going anywhere, Hawkeye's probably got a zapper on the damn doorknob. So relax, sit back and drink your milk." Without further word, Roy stalked off, grumbling, to go change the very strange clothing he made out of a towel into what he guessed was his companion's regular wear. He was curious, though, as to what was under the towel. Why did Riza and Roy both cover themselves? What was so special? He wiggled in his spot, resisting the urge to follow and turned back to Fuery who gladly offered him a hand and something to drink.

* * *

The damp towel rested on his head still as he emerged from the room he'd taken to change, fingers rolling over each button on his shirt. He was fairly shocked that Ed hadn't been waiting for him outside that door as well, but the kid did listen pretty well. He hadn't wanted to be as chill as he was when he said it, but it was annoying. How many times had he almost tripped when he wasn't paying attention? He loved his kitten, maybe more than he should have, for the embodiment of the one he lost long ago, but even he had limits and they had been exceeded more than once in the little time they'd been together. 

He stopped just inside the entry way, nudging Havoc from the peek hole (apparently Riza had quite the lovely neighbor across the hall) and turned his attention to the little laughs coming from Fuery in the sitting room. In the spot he had taken for his bed for the duration of his stay with Riza was Fuery, sitting on his knees while little Ed was on his back, enjoying something that jingled and gave a glint in the sun.

Kain grinned, pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, other hand dangling a bell on a string in front of the kitten. It was a split second thing, a bell from one of Hayate's old collar and a string he had left when he marked parts for the radios he was working on. Ed hadn't gotten much of a chance to play and just be half of what he was, so he thought since Roy would never stoop down to the level to actually play with him, Kain would, and he was enjoying it quite a bit.

Ed wiggled on his back, tongue sticking between his teeth as he concentrated on capturing that damn bell. As it lowered, eyes narrowed slightly, focusing on the sound and each movement so carefully that it could have looked like he was calculating everything, when really, he was so pissed at the shiny noise maker that he wanted to grab hold of it and gnaw on it for taunting him like it was. When he deemed it close enough, he swiped out, claws reaching for the prize, only to have it slip through yet again. He glared up at it, flailing around to try and follow it, only succeeding in dislodging himself from his comfy spot and crashed to the floor.

Roy swatted at the younger man's head, snatching the bell away and snatching up his kitten from the floor who was doing his best not to sniffle at the headache forming and the throbbing in the hand he tried to catch himself with. "You shouldn't be playing on the_ couch,_ Fuery. Come on, Ed."

Kain rubbed the back of his head, pouting. "Cheerful as always..."

* * *

Ed's arm flapped inside the overgrown coat he'd been equipped with and a shoe on his foot he supposed was to keep it warm. In Roy's strong hold, he really didn't expect to fall, so he took the time to inspect the new, but temporary outfit he'd been given for the serious outing today. His ears twitched beneath the hair in annoyance, and his confined tail tried to flail angrily at the confinements he'd been put through, but he didn't want Roy mad at him anymore, so he wouldn't dare to remove them. 

The man's grip around him tightened, dragging his attention from his ensemble towards his friend. Roy seemed to be awkwardly balancing himself while trying to slip on his boots for the cold weather that was to come. He really didn't see why he didn't just sit down and do it, claws taking hold of the dark coat he wore to protect him from the cold, peering over his arm to watch. People were really very interesting. He remembered Havoc hopping around the room just a few minutes ago while he tried to pull on his pants, he thought that was what Fuery had said.

After a few stumbles, a curse or two and a knocked down picture (Ed clinging for dearlife the whole time), Roy's shoes were on and Riza had, of course, dutifully tied them (something Ed would have done if he had two hands or even knew how to tie shoes... the fact remained that she shouldn't have been doing that!), signaling that they could be on their merry little way. He wiggled a little bit, glancing up at his slightly flustered caretaker who was fumbling with a plain gray (and itchy looking) wrap around his neck, a very curious item he wanted to play with, but thought against it. Roy already seemed to have a rough morning, he wouldn't make it worse in any way.

Fuery approached as the door opened, slipping something fluffy but tight around his head, and, particularly, covered his ears. No doubt it was to hide any disfigurements from the people outside, which he was glad to do. He didn't want to be pointed at, have things thrown at him, or embarrass his friend to the point that he'd be left outside again. Even without the snow, it seemed pretty cold out there. He frowned up at it, tempted to bat at it and get rid of the pressure on his ears, but Roy was satisfied with it and making anything more difficult with him wouldn't be a good idea on his part.

* * *

The people outside were of all assortments. There were cheery ones who were singing amongst themselves, while others grumbled to themselves and pushed people out of the way. Children ran around shop windows, gathered to point out the hottest favorites in plain view, counting their coins and things and groaning when it was apparent that they couldn't get something for one reason or another. Others sat on the corners, ringing bells or shaking cans, disheveled beings begging for something or other, only to be brushed off by a scream or a swat with a bag. Ed gave a whine at the thought. He was just like that not that long ago, waiting for someone to pick him up, someone to take him home, for even the tiniest bit of scrap. Hesitantly, he reached up, giving a small tug on the man's neck thing, trying to get Roy's attention. 

The dark-haired man lowered his gaze, hand stretching up to pat his head, "What is it?"

"There!" He replied, pointing behind them to the man who'd been shoved to the ground after taking hold of a man's coat with a pleading sound coming from his round, shaking form. He was terribly dirty and his clothes were far from neat, but he wanted to help him, but he wasn't sure how. Roy would know that stuff, he was so smart! "I help!"

Roy stopped, turning to watch the homeless man scramble to his knees as a group of kids sneered at him when they passed. He'd passed them by without a thought, usually, but Ed found himself wanting to help out someone that probably would have tortured him if he bothered to show his true form to them, even if he was a cutie. "Why do you want to help, Ed?" He could at least know that, right?

Ed's ears, though flattened by the hat, fell back against his head as far as they would go, looking away to avoid that piercing look. He didn't mean to make him upset, or anything, he just wanted to help. A question had been asked, though, so he couldn't sit there without heeding to the man's demand. It was just conveying why was a lot harder than getting Roy's attention. "Help... need help. Need help like Ed!"

The Corporal grinned to himself. "Selfless Ed. You haven't changed so much, I suppose. Here." The man reached into his pocket, pulling out some coins for the little one, and handed them to him as they approached the man who was watching everyone pass with wild eyes. He stooped down, holding Ed out so he could deposit the little coins in the man's can.

The kitten gave a wide smile at the clanking his little gift made in the can, looking up at Roy happily.

The man seemed a little unsure, hording the newest little charity and hiding it away with some other gifts from others, only to watch the little one again. "Thanks..."

Ed tilted his head in confusion, looking back up at Roy for some sort of cue as to what to do or say next. "Um..."

"You say 'you're welcome'," he replied.

"Welcome!"

The begging man gave a smile, which Ed was glad to return, snuggling back against Roy's warm form and soon the man was drifting away and fading into the masses. "Help more?" The Kitten referred to another man just further up.

"One a day, Ed."

* * *

They had finally stopped at their first place, a place with very few people inside, but a few young women crowded outside the window, drawn in by the stiff woman posing a nice red dress for the onlookers that he found confusing enough. There were racks and lines of people shaped items, clothes, that ranged in sizes and tastes, from the looks of it, a person in a very stiff uniform standing around, looking bored with the occasional customer, like them, rummaging through the articles of clothing picking some up, inspecting it and putting it back without a sound, only a look of disapproval. 

Roy had no troubles slipping to the area he wanted to go, well-trained eye skimming over everything, inspecting without touching, calculating what he thought would be a decent size or fit for his little bundle. Ed was placed on a bench, coat and hat removed while the older man used his hands to figure out a relative size and gathered clothing to fit in the ranges he thought to be pretty accurate.

Ed watched with great interest as his friend worked, watching him, like the others, pick something up on a strange hook and then return it or drape it over his arm, depending on the expression on his face. Some things took longer to observe, while others were pretty quick, but it soon became easy to tell what Roy had decided on. They were a lot smaller than Roy's, of course, children's sizes that made him want to shout out that he wasn't so small that he needed kid's clothes, but he didn't want to upset him and he had no idea what else he could. They weren't that bad, he guessed, not that he knew anything about clothes or matching or anything of that nature. He'd go with whatever Roy gave him without much thought as to what else could be done.

The man placed a few things that reminded him of Roy's trousers, but made of a rougher material beside him, picked him up under his arms and then set him back down to go off and find something else, he guessed. His eyes watched the articles of clothing warily, wondering what the need, other than warmth, they were for. He had Roy to cling to for warmth, so there wasn't any need for him to get anything new. There was an issue about money, right...? He wasn't going to put all of this on him for no reason. What purpose did any of this serve? He knew Roy would never betray him. He'd never accept something so evil like that, but what about Riza? She didn't like him... maybe this was a ploy to get rid of him? She was probably trying to convince Roy that this wasn't worth the trouble after he shopped around and she'd have won the fight to get rid of him. He didn't want to leave...

His companion returned several moments (Ed was beginning to think that Roy had gone and left him alone because he'd been gone for what felt so long) later, offering a small grin as he collected everything and picked up the little blonde, coat and hat the least of his worries. Ed had no idea where they were going, but arguing with the other was kind of pointless.

He watched the world go by, a lady who seemed so excited to make a purchase and the stiff ladies sporting what he guessed to be the hottest sale items for the customers, stuff that didn't appear to be all that interesting to Roy, but were marvelous to him. His eyes swiveled over the racks they passed, wiggling slightly in anticipation. He was getting pretty hungry too, though that was something that he had no reason for. It wasn't long before Roy slipped inside a booth sort of thing, a door falling shut behind them. Ed again was sat on a little seat, a strange, warped mirror in front of him, all the clothes being hung above his head on an unsteady looking pole above their heads. The corporal worked silently, switching the clothes above-head around, probably in an order that made it easy for him, shifting the trousers closer towards the kitten while the shirts were farther back, towards the mirror.

"I prefer it if there wasn't a sale associate in here. The last thing that we need is some strange woman gawking at your ears and tail. Do you mind if I help you try on some clothing?" Sure, generally he would have just done it, it was sort of like taking care of his own kid, if he had one, but this was Ed, he saw it in those eyes, and he had far more respect for Ed than to embarrass him like that. Ed wasn't his flesh and blood and the poor kid was scared enough of people. Hell if he knew the extent of the poor thing's torment... he didn't want to scare him, just make things better. Asking seemed to be the best course of action.

Ed wasn't really sure that he wanted to. It wasn't that Roy hadn't dressed him before, or given him baths that he found really nice, but it was just... they were in a store. This was in public, there were lots of people out there and it wasn't appropriate for them to take off his clothes, right? He wasn't taking a bath... The little one tilted his head, watching his friend with interest. Roy hadn't really asked before, so it was really strange, but he only nodded with a grin, flailing his arm in his attempts to help his friend undress him.

Roy didn't waste too much time, helping remove the over-sized clothing and set them aside keeping Ed from being exposed to the cold surfaces too long. The blonde found the first article of clothing, a pair of boxers, strange, but it was nice to be wearing something that wasn't so big that he could have probably wore them with someone else and still had plenty of room to move about comfortably. He was really liking this attention, something he'd hide from Riza before she convinced Roy that he didn't need something so luxurious because he enjoyed it more than he probably should have.

He grinned up at his friend, wanting to thank him like that man had, but stopped suddenly at distant look on his friend, his savior's face. They'd helped that man and Roy had given a smile. He'd cooperated and he smiled. Now, though, Ed watched him as he looked over some clothes, a black top with no sleeves, to be exact, he seemed almost like he'd been thrown away, hoping for someone to come pick him up. Going over the past weeks with his companion, there was nothing that Ed had been able to do for him. When Roy's friend died, all he could do was sit there and hold on. When he was sick, Ed could do nothing because he was sick himself. While Roy tried to dress and make sure he was dressed too, he could only cling and watch. Now, as he sat and watched him choose between outfits, that sad, lonely expression that man outside had and he once knew he felt on his face, he could do nothing but sit and watch and hope that Roy would look at him, smile and everything would be okay. "Roy...?"

"You may not be Ed..." He muttered, brow furrowed slightly. "... but you're _my_ Ed, and nothing will change that. So I want you to be honest with me, all right? We're going to try on some clothing. If you don't like how it fits, how it feels or how it looks, you'll tell me no and we'll find something else. You're not my doll, not my toy. You have a mind and a mouth. If you can't do anything else for me, do that."

Ed scratched his head, watching almost fearfully at the ramble. "Ed... Ed don't get."

"I want you to be you, not someone we tell you to be. Tell me when I'm wrong. Don't condone my mistakes. Make me human."

Still, the Kitten did not get it. It really didn't make sense to him... "No like Riza?"

"That's exactly it. Don't be like Hawkeye."

Ed smiled and nodded quickly. He could do that and then some for Roy, if that's what he wanted. He really didn't like her anyway, so he'd act the opposite, even if Roy didn't want him to. "Otay!"

The little one was rewarded with a genuine smile, one that wasn't laced with fear or sadness, no hint of loneliness hidden in the happiness. It was true and the best thing that he could ask for. Roy was as good as his Master. His top priority was making Master happy. That's all he ever needed and he'd do what he could to keep that smile there. "Let's get you some clothes, then. There's somewhere special I want to take you after this."


	10. Feelings

Well, ladies and gents, it's been a little while. After three long months, service has finally been restored! Hey-o!

Ugh, I've missed this world immensely. So much so that I've spent all of my waking moments walking my dog, writing and, of course playing with my Christmas and Birthday gifts, mainly Xenosaga, the first two episodes, which I have both beaten and I'm quite outraged. ANYWAY… let's move on, shall we? I have eight, yes EIGHT, chapters done on this. No, I won't post them all at once because I'm cruel, I wrote them so fast that they probably need to be rewritten, AND that I am just whoring you guys for reviews. Love you!

xD No, I'm kidding. I'll go through them, rewrite and post when I get the chance. I still have lots to catch up on, emails, Gaia, Deviant… all the good stuff about not checking some of that stuff for months on end.

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Bar-ohki:** xD Thanks.

**Psykotika:** xD I'm glad you like. Here's the next chapter for you!

**Niki-Uni:** Right now? No, he's not wearing his old clothes. He can't get used to them right now. He's a bit different now, so if he does get those clothes, they'll have to be fixed specially for him. Will he? Maybe, maybe not. That all depends on how I bring this to an end. xD But here's your next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Kikiko:** xD Of course not, they happen sometime! I thought it would be a good idea, since this is really about Ed's return to a world he knows but can't remember. SO I figured sticking to his point of view not only would be cute, but would be a bit easier to explain his struggles and his will to return to the world that he left long ago. Besides, isn't it so cute? xD Here's the next update!

**Anmbcuconnfan:** Thank you. I was actually bit worried about that. I hope your holidays were great. Thank you for reading, and here's the next.

**QuitexSoul:** Ed's old Master never really plays a part, not that I had come up with. Maybe I could come up with something. Mm… I'm glad you like, but don't worry! Ed's safe from all that!

**Daddy:** Aww! Dun cries! Does you?

xD You said the last one didn't make you cry! Aww! I didn't mean to! –clingkiss- Dun hates, Daddy! xD Does you? He's so cute. Needy little Edo! Happy is good! It's so cute. xD Aw, poor Ed, you are a brat though! This just makes you really adorable and loveable!

SLEEPS MOARS! Gwar! xD Loves!

**E.Mahiru:** xD Wasn't he?

xD I know, right? He was being so mean.

Riza does, lots. She's just trying to be peaceful. He's been away for years, and she doesn't want to chase him off, because she might not see him again. It could be considered a Royai thing, or just her devotion to him. Whichever you want.

They are! But not just yet. That'll be coming in more towards the end.

Aw, I'm really sorry it's been so long. I couldn't help it, really. Net's been out. You should get to bed; the update will be there when you get to it! But candy… nums.

xD I love warm and fuzzy. Aw, I'm glad. That makes me feel warm and fuzzy. –wiggle- Lemoooons… those are good too! I need to read more. Dx I don't get to enough. So here's the update, a lot earlier in the day then the last one, I hope and now you can hopefully enjoy some more warm and fuzzy feelings from cute little Ed.

**Tazjay:** xD Thank you!

**From the Psyche Ward:** Seriously? Aw, thanks! I'm really glad. Thank you for reading and here's the next one!

**Kyothefallenkit:** xD I know, but if I left it, the chapter would have been double the size! Here you go.

**Lakara Valentine**: Isn't he? Here!

* * *

Claws tugged at the foreign cloth, much different from the starched shirts and cotton he'd been allowed to wear and bury himself in so far. It wasn't uncomfortable, but so strange and clingy that it was a sudden dislike to the little one. He wasn't sure how things should have looked; after all, the only clothing he'd been allowed was someone else's discarded cloth, not necessarily fit for anyone, let alone someone of his size (if the clothes weren't so big!) to wear. Still, Roy had gone through so much trouble to pick it all out, telling him no would waste his efforts to be nice. Upset his friend and this probably would never happen again.

His promise…

Ed frowned slightly, going on to tug at the shirt some more. Maybe if he got used to it, it would feel a bit better. Still, the sticky feeling from the odd material was just far too annoying, pressing his fur firmly against his flesh. Familiar, but clingy, and there was just no room for that thrashing appendage that refused to sit still for fear of being captured during these dressings.

"I didn't think so," Roy's voice broke through his thoughts, taking a moment to look him over.

Ed didn't have a chance to protest, as Roy sat him down and took the strange material off and returned it to the 'rack' above their heads. He really had no idea what this was supposed to be like, really.

"I'll find a friend who owes me a favor or two and have some clothing fit for your shape, but until then, these will just have to do." Favors were such wonderful things. Friends even better. Winry didn't owe him any favors, but maybe, especially if Ed's little brother was around (which he was caught between hope and fear), she would let slide that he couldn't pull a favor on her and help them out. He wasn't quite sure how much the other could pitch in.

The kitten tilted his head, watching Roy moving some things aside wile looking others over very closely. None of that really made sense, but whatever he said was fine. He didn't personally see the reason for so much trouble… he didn't think he was worth the work, honestly. The last one hadn't spent so much time on him, and his friends certainly weren't the ones to give the kind reception as Roy's had, with the exception of Hawkeye. Just watching the change of expression on his caretaker's face made him feel a bit more joyous than he should have. Something about that face just told him that this was special treatment, so taking full advantage of it was the best idea anyone could have manifested.

"_You can't just go around, bringing things to life. It's not possible and it's not healthy."_

"Huh?"

Roy looked up from the current item in his hands, brow quirked. "I didn't say anything."

The little blonde shrank back a little, looking around. That was odd. Sure he liked Roy's voice but he wouldn't imagine something like that. That was just… weird, even he knew that. He obeyed when he received the instructions to wiggle enough to get the next set of pants on, mind still wandering at the bizarre words that lingered. Bring things to life? Who wanted to bring things to life and why would Roy say anything like that? It was so weird…

"Ed?"

His ears fell back, quickly looking up to see what his next instructions were. He'd meant to be paying attention!

"While I'm sure this isn't the most fascinating thing to be doing, it's not appropriate to be wandering around in unwanted and old clothing of ours. How does this feel?" He gave a tug on the waistline for further emphasis.

Ed took a moment to think about it. The cloth was cool to the touch, at first, but it quickly rose to match his body temperature. Not tight or rough, and it allowed plenty of room to move around. It was smaller than the oversized clothes he'd been wearing, but it still felt roomy. With a small nod and a minute smile, he gave his okay to the article of clothing.

"Then we'll be easy and stick to similar makes. Just a shirt now and then we're done for clothes…"

Ed still really didn't know what was going on, but he nodded again, kicking his leg experimentally while Roy looked through the shirts, he guessed, above him. He liked his pants, but it seemed kind of lonely, with the one leg empty. He didn't pay much attention as his arm was lifted and the shirt was replaced with something a bit roomier. Nice and warm, perfect to curl up in and go to sleep. He only gave a hint of a nod, which he guessed Roy took as his approval because out of the corner of his eye, the man was gathering things of similar make together.

_"What are we supposed to do now, Ed? We can't live without her…"_

That was a voice he hadn't remembered hearing before. It was soft, gentle, like that of a young child, but broken and scared. It seemed so sad… He didn't know where it came from, especially since no stranger could know his name, but the odd voices that only he could hear was getting a bit… scary.

"I suppose this is enough for now. We'll finish up our shopping then, all right?"

Ed pulled away from that hauntingly familiar voice, giving a small smile and reaching a hand up, allowing himself to be stripped down and replaced with all that heavy clothing again and finally scooped up to sit with his new clothes that were much more fascinating empty than they were on him.

Ed didn't understand much of what went on after that. There was a young lady who was busy talking to Roy who seemed not to be interested in her, but stopped to talk while something was exchanged between them. He couldn't see what was going on, curious as he was, but he pushed his luck a bit far already. He stayed quiet, burying his face in the other's neck with a glare at the woman (which he really hoped his carrier hadn't noticed). He didn't like her. So false. Lying was rude. Besides, she wasn't going to take him from his nice comfy spot.

"Aw, he seems a bit shy."

"A little. He's tired, too. We'll be seeing you."

* * *

When the cool air smacked against the back of his head, he peeked up to gaze at that all knowing smile that sent a wave of annoyance through him.

"Next time, Ed, show a little restraint with your hostility. Annoying as she was, it probably wasn't good to give her such a stare." The sentence sort of left out his real thoughts, but he had already decided he couldn't group the two together. A change so drastic wasn't possible, no matter how he looked at it.

The little one looked away, trying to hide any outward defiance or irritation at that. He didn't like her, but he had to do what he was told…"But…"

"But? I'm not saying you have to like her but you see, you never know when you'll have to borrow someone's services, so you just smile and imagine they're tolerable. Like you do with Hawkeye."

It was starting to get confusing. Act like he did towards Hawkeye, but don't act like her? He was still trying to wrap his head around the request Roy had made a while ago. Ed didn't take any time to respond, looking around at the people moving by without a word to them, some in a hurry, others grumpy and many just oblivious to the world around them. He guessed it was better than sitting there and being stared at all the time, but it didn't seem all that welcoming, like he first thought. In the last village, people were always going out to the different shops, even if that wasn't where they were going, together, like family.

This cold, stone city was nothing like what he was used to, and the thoughts of change were starting to make him incredibly uncomfortable. "Roy…"

"Mn?"

His arm slipped further around his companion's neck, face buried in that warm sanctuary. Home… home was all he wanted, and he couldn't find that anywhere at the moment. Not at Hawkeye's, not back in that alley… not even in the place he found himself happiest, in that small, dingy place that was the warmest of them all. Lots of plains… great expanses to run with lots of different things scattered about with a house and a flashing light, a place where someone was no doubt waiting for him.

"Come now, Ed. There's nothing to be afraid of. Not everyone's out to get you."

"Nuh…"

"Then what is it?"

He knew responses were essential to keeping anyone happy but he wasn't sure how exactly he was supposed to get it across. Sounding ungrateful after all this was something Hawkeye would do, but...

"Let's finish up, then."

* * *

Ed sat obediently in Roy's lap, sniffing at the cookie that was being offered to him. It smelled very good, and it was incredibly warm to the touch. He didn't know what to make of it when Roy offered to take him to the sweet smelling bakery for something to snack on before they headed home, a few extra boxes beside them on the bench, each emitting their own alluring aromas tantalizing anyone who got close enough. The best part was? It was their little secret, which he was more than happy to indulge in.

After spending a moment or two sniffing at it out of habit more than necessity, he took it in his hand and bit into it, snuggling in without a bit of guilt in taking pleasure for this little excursion. He may have wanted more than he had been able to see so far, but he didn't mind staying here in a warm embrace with a nice, hot, delicious cookie, enjoying his life for once.

"Mm… Hawkeye can't know. Something about spoiling supper. This stuff is for our trip."

He hadn't really heard what had been said, since there wasn't much reason to pay attention, but he nodded slowly, snuggling his cookie close and nuzzling the spot he'd made his pillow for the time being. He wasn't walking anyway, and he couldn't really help with much, so a little nap until they went home wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"He'll sleep fine."

"Is that a cookie?"

"Maybe."

"You were supposed to get clothing and some things for the trip, not snacks."

"I think I accomplished all that."

A sigh. "Good to see you feeling a bit better, sir. Get him changed and wash your hands."

"Ed."

He shifted a bit, cracking an eye open slightly to watch Hawkeye's back disappear around a corner, permission to stretch and yawn as much as he needed before the woman returned to correct him. "Huh?"

"Get up. Supper's almost ready and we have to get you dressed and washed up."

As much as that sounded nice, the 'washing up' sounded like it was going to be filled with lots of water on him and wiggling. He didn't like getting wet, no matter how relaxing it was after the fact. Not even for Roy would he change that.

"It'll be just your hands."

The point was obvious that he'd get wet, so it probably was easier if he just cooperated. Less to get wet then, really.

But… that wasn't what he was focused on. The hands that had spent so much time caring for him, holding him and dressing him… so careful, calculating… almost tender in their gestures were so familiar to him. They weren't overly kind, something that just didn't suit Roy, even now but they always held an affection that was beyond a physical one. He felt so attached to them and somehow it just felt like a normal thing.

He paid little attention to what his friend was doing. So far he'd established a few things. There was a major difference between the Roy in his dreams and the one caring for him now and it was more than a physical change or two. There were lots of people that invaded like little ghosts, floating around during his waking hours, reminders of the people like Havoc and Fuery. Probably the weirdest thing he'd gathered from it though was that the person he was in his dreams shared the same attraction he felt towards his friend. It was a funny feeling, a wiggly feeling in his stomach that reminded him of standing in front of a crowd and being stared at by the entire city. Normally he would have hated that feeling, but it felt sort of… nice. Somehow it just made everything right and typical. It felt just like that Ed in his dreams whenever he got the chance to see that face.

"_You're the only one who could make me feel so damn useless!"_

Ed's voice… his voice. That wasn't how he felt though. Roy was the only one who made him useful. His hand wrapped tightly around the fabric, barely noticing the cookie's drop to the floor, burying his face in the cool, soft cloth that smelled so nice… Did he have to exist in the world where he had a purpose? If he didn't have anyway to get around, if there was no way for him to fend for himself, then he'd never have to leave. If he didn't ever have to leave, then he and Roy could be together, like the ones in his dreams, right? He didn't fully understand what it meant, but if he went for this automail, a voice in his head said he'd have to take care of himself afterwards. What would happen if Roy threw him away? Who'd make his Roy happy? That mean Hawkeye wouldn't do it, he knew that. And his friends weren't something he seemed he liked to be around as much as he put on. He didn't care what would happen to him. Whatever it was, he must have deserved it, right? He didn't want to be out there, alone again, but he'd do whatever his friend told him to. He just… wanted the man to be all right.

"The Lieutenant won't be happy to know you just wasted most of a cookie, Edward."

"Uh-uh…" He shook his little head, but refused to pull away. "N… no go!"

"It's supper time. Aren't you hungry?"

"Mm…" That he was, his stomach was growling for a little while then, he realized, but his thoughts were so… scary that he didn't want to think about something so minor. Something felt so wrong now. The gentle tone was great. He hated yelling since it bothered his ears and scared him, but something was just off about it.

"… _sarcastic bastard!"_

Sar… castic? Somehow, whether he knew the word's meaning or not sounded just perfect to describe him. Part of him loved the cautious, sad man who was caring for him now, but the other longed for that smirk that came in his mind on its own, or his 'sarcastic' words and a name that didn't sink in, a name he couldn't force to his lips.

"Patient as I am, Ed, standing in front of the mirror isn't doing anything for us. If you're hungry, we'll go eat. If not, I'll put you to bed."

"Mm… eat."

* * *

"He's been spacing out a lot lately."

Riza set a cup of coffee in front of both Fuery and Roy before taking her seat. "We can only assume what's going on in his mind. I think it is best to remain cautious."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I think you're just being over protective…" Fuery replied shyly, fingers wrapping around his mug. "Ed wouldn't even be able to take down a mouse, let alone the General. He's not as vicious as you try to make him out to be."

"You're confusing the two again."

"No!" Kain shook his head fiercely. "I don't care who he is, you're not being fair! I miss Ed a lot. We all do. It looks like him, but he's totally different. I couldn't be so blind about his personality change, the way he flinches all the time, his speech patterns. Even if he was Ed, he's not the Ed we remember anymore, I get it, but still, he deserves some more respect than he's gotten."

Roy raised his mug with a smirk on his face. "Cheers, Fuery. You've got some sense left, it seems."

Riza averted her gaze. "The Fuhrer was a nice man, but beneath the shadows he was actually cruel. He helped create so many campaigns that stole away so many lives. Have you forgotten the face that ruined all of our plans?"

"You seem to forget that it wasn't Bradley who made the choice to tear down our ambitions."

"But so many others. Brigadier General Hughes… the people of Ishbal, even Ed and Aru were dragged into the sickening plans that ended up taking those innocent boys who suffered so much as it were and thrust them into fighting for their lives. General… what makes him so important? What makes him more valid than my word to you?"

There was no regret in his smile as he regarded her thoughtfully, tapping a finger on the glass. "That's not it at all, Hawkeye. Your word is just as important to me as Ed is. _You_ are as important as Ed is. He's like a kid and needs just a bit more care than a grown woman does. Ed or not, I can't just _leave_ him, and I couldn't then. Not in the snow. Besides, I have you to cover me, don't I?"

"You're as careless as you always were."

"Ah, but it gives you something to do, doesn't it?"

"You've been in Central too long." She gave a small smile, raising her own cup. "Your old habits are coming back, like forgetting to buy those train tickets like I told you today and getting Ed cookies instead."

"Minor details. You'll get them in the end."

"I think you've gotten into the habit of me bailing you out of trouble. Maybe I'll leave it to you this time."

"Don't do that, now. I'll get them in the morning."

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Risembool, sir. I suggest you double check, next time. After I called, she said she'd go back to Risembool for Edward's installation."

"See? You have everything covered. There's no need to worry. I'm off to bed. Night."

The two remaining sat still while he made his way out to the kitchen, first, then to the bed where Ed lay, sleeping and clawing beside him for something. Hawkeye sighed softly, shaking her head. "I feel like a mother whenever I deal with you guys."

The Sergeant pushed up his glasses. "Well, you kind of took that role. I think even Ed will appreciate it more, if you gave him a smile or two."

"Maybe…"


	11. Monster

I know! This was so going to be out sooner but I got really sick and didn't have the patience to proofread and things like that. I'm really sorry but we broke 100 reviews! Thank you to all my lovely readers, those who favorited and advertised, intentionally or not. This is one of my favorite fics. Now if I could just figure out what I'm doing right with this thing…

Anyway, it's starting to drag on, so I'm trying to move things along. I hope it's not too rushed and that you actually enjoy it! I'll work on getting the others up as soon as possible.

REVIEW REPLY:

**Kat Kitten:** Aw! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be really sad! I know, right? Finally the poor kitten's getting some love. xD They are, aren't they? I love cookies. Nums. xD Don't worry, Hawkeye's intents become clear before long. She's really nto as bad as I make her out to be.

xD No, that's okay. I'm sorry I haven't been posting like I should be. xD Aww, cute:3 I love it. xD Okay, nice new penname too. Thank you for your review.

**Radcat38:** I'm glad you like it. I'm trying hard to keep it going. It take a lot more of my brain-power than I thought it would. Aww, cute! I wish mine would… xD I'm glad you like it.

**Ehxhfdl14:** True, true, and that was, partly, my mistake, but there's a bit more to it than that.

xD Yeah, it is. He can get it in his head, but he just can't translate it. I really don't know how children talk; I haven't been around speaking ones in a long time. xD I've only had my one year old nephew and he hisses at me cause he's trying to mimic the sound of my voice. -.- Makes me feel real stupid when he does that...

Anyway, thank you for the tips and things, and of course, for the one hundredth review!

**E.Mahiru: **I know, isn't it? Poor Ed. He's so lost and he really can't find a solution. I would be confused myself. Don't worry, she will.

xD I just couldn't resist adding that.

**Knighted lioness:** No, no, I haven't really explained it in detail, so it's completely all right to be confused. Ed's got kitten features, like ears and a tail, some claws and like a light fuzz under his clothes that he'll occasionally complain about, when he's wearing like sleeves.

**Niki-Uni:** I'm not even sure if they will. xD But, here's the next step for us finding out.

**TwilightSeraphim:** xD Thank you. Isn't he, though?

**QuitexSoul:** xD That's okay, thanks for the review!

**From the Psyche Ward:** I hope you don't. xD I really should update more.

Aw, thank you very much. xD I try to keep it from being too fluffy but there needs to be some, right? You can't use a cute kitten like Ed and not have any cute fluffiness with it! I hope it continues to follow up to your expectations.

**Kikiko:** xD Thanks.

Yeah, Ed's smaller, but about the size of a young kid. He's not really small, but he did 'shrink' to fit a bit better. So he's like a young kid. And yes, it's not really noticeable, since it blends into his skin so much, but it's like a fuzz that gets uncomfortable and itchy when you put something tight over it. xD No, I didn't really specify, so I hope everyone reads this so they can understand if they're still confused.

**Glue Project:** He's about the size of a small kid, and yes, he holds a resemblance to Ed.

xD That would have been funny, though, seriously.

xD Aw, that would be a good idea. And, I thank you for that, cause I'll remember that in a chapter that's down the line. Thank you for that bit of inspiration.

**Bar-Ohki:** xD Thanks.

**AgentMia3011:** xD Thank you, I'll keep trying!

**Spirix:** xD Really? I'm sorry to confuse you for so long. I'm glad you kept reading though!

Please be reminded that this is stuff that Greed and I roleplayed, so this stuff might not really be 'scientific' or logical'. That's cause I like Greedy's way of doing it, so I kept it that way. Love you, Daddy! Anyway, that's it!

* * *

"_Brother!"_

_The last thing he could remember was the pile of materials that looked like ash in front of him, a prick on his finger that still had a line of dried blood running down it and then the swirling mixture ahead of him had let off an angry sound, wind picking and the colors of light turned from a brilliant gold to dark, ominous clouds of purple and red. Screams… where was Aru? And what… was that outrageous pain shooting through his leg?_

"_Damn it! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" His hand reached down, grabbing at the pain. A hot, wet liquid dropped, rolling over his fingers cringing, trying his best not to cry at his failure. Cry out in pain, cry out for 'mommy', cry for what could have happened to his loving brother…_

_He could see then, though, eyes opening, peering across the smoke that resulted from the dust being unsettled, the contents in the middle of the complicated circle being tossed around and the particles in the air that had once been water being turned into steam. There was a hand sticking out of it, shadowed by the smog and joy suddenly rushed through him. It was unexplainable at that moment, the reason escaping him. "Mom?"_

Mom…?

_The smoke started to clear enough, his body lurching forward to get a better look at it, hope rising with each heartbeat. Then, there it was, a monster gasping out for breath, reaching out for him, coming to get him –_

* * *

Ed jolted, eyes darting around the room for that monster. He hadn't been able to see it, but the boy screamed, and he was ready to run when he saw its head wasn't on right. His fur bristled, tail stiff and his ears fell flat. Outside the wind howled, just like it did then, the room dark as smoke started billowing over the floor. The groan beside him was enough to startle him, throwing himself out of bed without a thought, trying to scramble under it, doing whatever possible to hide his whimpers of sudden pain and fear.

The loud thunk next to the second occupant made him sit up groggily, looking around for the source. The cooling spot next to him gave him some of the picture; Ed had managed to fall out of bed for one reason or another. He reached down, patting the floor for some sign of the little kitten. The blood-curdling scream from beneath the bed was enough to scare even him.

* * *

Havoc put his cigarette out, looking up for a moment at the still shaking little one who was now consumed in his own little world, crying and muttering to himself about things that made very little sense to him. Whatever was going on, it woke the entire apartment up, and Roy was currently making them something to drink, especially since Ed had cried himself to the point that he had no more tears to leak.

The Corporal returned moments later with a glass of ice water and a few cups of coffee and took the seat next to the blonde. He had no plans on going back to sleep, and Hawkeye was alert, armed when she came into the room after Ed's scream, so he doubted that she'd go back to sleep so easily. Havoc could suffer for now. "Ed, what happened, now?"

The little blonde sniffled, jumping slightly at the sound of a voice breaking through the image of that creature he'd barely saw but knew it was something to be afraid of. He immediately latched on when he realized whose voice it was, clinging desperately to the arm, ignoring the glass of water that was being offered. "Monsta…"

Havoc was quick to grin at it. "Boss is afraid of a little monster? Boss who used to be the resident monster slayer?"

"_Ed_ just happened to have a nightmare, of which we're all guilty of. Go and help Hawkeye in the kitchen."

"Yeah, yeah, got it, Chief."

Monster? He didn't get it either, but they'd agreed not to lump this Ed with the other, so anything could have been frightening. Timid as he was, it could have been a little distorted shadow on the wall, even. "Why don't you tell me about this 'monster'?"

"Mom…"

Roy pat the little blonde's head, frowning slightly at the single word. Mom… "No monsters will get you."

"Tried to!" Ed replied forcefully, hiding his face in the crook of Roy's arm, claws taking hold of his current refuge's clothing. "Tried… tried to get Ed!"

Ed didn't seem capable of explaining what happened very well, and really, it probably was for the best. He was having a hard enough time relaying what he could. "No monster will get you. You've got Hawkeye looking out for you, and Havoc's a loyal man. He'll protect you. You forget I'm here too."

He sniffled again, peeking up from his hiding place, watching the man carefully. "P... pwo..." He stopped, rolling his tongue a minute before trying again. "Pro… miss?"

"Of course. I promise. You're in good hands."

Ed nuzzled at the hand gratefully, dragging himself into his friend's lap, snuggling his protector, the only thing that made him feel better about the whole thing. He wasn't shaking so badly anymore and he was actually getting tired again. "Ed otay now."

"Good. Get some sleep, all right? I'll be right here when you wake up to make sure no monsters try to get you."

He smiled up at him, hiding a yawn. "Mm." After a moment longer of wiggling and adjusting, he found himself in the perfect spot in Roy's lap and dozed off.

"Did… did he just say 'otay'?" Havoc giggled, peeking around the corner.

"I don't know. Are you giggling like a school girl?"

"Aw, come on Chief! It's adorable. Lighten up. Ed wouldn't say something like that normally, so we gotta take every cute moment he makes before he turns into that bratty kid again, right?"

"Do you think such a drastic change is possible?"

"I doubt it, but we can hope."

"I suppose it really wouldn't matter. Ed or not, he's hopeless on his own."

"Forget it. You didn't leave the kid alone even when he could handle himself."

"And look at the trouble he still got himself into. I should have tied him to a chair."

"After that assessment mess the Boss got you into, I don't think we needed another alchemy battle." Havoc sat a plate of freshly made buns on the table, taking his seat again. "To think, he actually has normal things going on."

"You think it's him?"

"Don't you? We weren't stupid, how much he relied on you, and how much attention you gave him. I just think that the only one we can't convince is the Boss Lady, and that's not easy."

"I think I like this Ed."

"That's just 'cause he's all clingy."

"He needs me. He depends on me to make sure he can get across the room. He needs me for his food and to scare away things like monsters. He needs me to show his generosity. Never before had Ed relied so heavily on me. He listens to me and he doesn't make a big deal out of the word 'small'. Sounds horrible, I know. If I could, I'd make sure he went back to the way he was, but it's nice."

"No one listens to you, though."

"I'll remember that."

"Chief, let it go. Get some sleep. You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, brought the tickets by myself. Got lots to do today."

"Thank you…"

The Lieutenant grinned, grabbing up his coffee. "Don't worry so much. He'll do fine."

"I'm a bit worried for the both of us. Just the word 'surgery' makes me queasy."

* * *

Falling asleep so fast after the monster scare was sort of confusing to him, but he immediately found himself relaxing the moment he cracked an eye open. He was in the very same spot he'd gone to sleep in, his friend still standing guard. There was even a paper barrier between them and the world outside that made him feel better. "Mm… Roy?"

"Awake now? You slept the morning away. How was it this time? Any monsters?"

"Uh-uh. No monsta."

"Good then. I did my job well. How about something to eat? Now that you're up, I can go pack."

"Pact?"

"_Pack_. Get our things ready to go."

"Go?"

He wasn't tired and his mind seemed to be running at an understandable speed at that moment, so he wasn't entirely clear on why Ed seemed so… dense right then, but he took it to be Ed just waking up and lack of the explanations towards what the ultimate goal was. "We're going to get you automail."

"What that, again?"

"Automail is…" He didn't think telling the kitten that it was a couple of metal limbs was a good idea, since that was something that they could explain when they got to Risembool. It was Ed's decision in the end, but he wanted to wait until a professional described it, since the only thing he knew about it was that it was a couple of hunks of metal that were shaped like a person's body parts, disconnected at times and had something to do with nerves. Ed… at least this one, would never understand all that, especially if Roy didn't know what the hell he was talking about. "A new arm and leg. Everyone has two. Since you're missing one of your arms and one of your legs, we're going to get you new ones, so you can walk around like we do."

He… knew that was coming. Ed didn't like that. If he could walk, Roy'd make him leave so he could take care of himself. He didn't want to go anywhere. He couldn't refuse though. They'd all gone through so much trouble for him, how dare he think about refusing something so generous? His hand curled, eyes searching around for some sort of distraction. He wanted to be able to help out, though, too. "Hert?"

"I can't really answer that. I'm sure it will. Probably more pain than you've ever experienced in your life, but we're going to see an expert who can tell you all this. If you don't want to, after hearing what she has to say, we'll go home and never speak of it again."

Ed nodded, absorbing the information. He got to choose? The little things he got to decide on was something he had grown accustomed to, but to choose between no pain and having Roy carry him around for the rest of his days or endure it and be of some use? He didn't want to hurt anymore, but he also didn't want to be a large burden. "Ed go."

"That, you don't have a choice in. I am making full use of my vacation, and you're going to come with me. Besides, it'll be a peaceful countryside visit. If nothing else, you'll get to see some animals that you'd never see in the city."

At least he'd given his consent. So these 'vacations' were good. That was good then. He'd have to try and come up with more reasons. Maybe this trip and the things to do to get ready would take his mind off that haunting face…

* * *

"Stop eating that." Havoc pouted at the cookie that was now in his boss's hand, who wasted no time in taking a bite out of it just to mess with the blonde. "Those boxes are for our trip. Ask Hawkeye to bake some cookies or something."

"Yeah, about that… no."

"What'd you do to piss her off this morning?"

"Nothing! Well, I was supposed to get more than just the two tickets for you guys, but she can't be that mad, right?"

"Stalker."

"That's what I said, but I think she's not convinced about Ed…"

"The kid is scared of 'monsters', how dangerous could he be? Either she's paranoid or there's something that I don't know about."

"Impossible, Chief. You always know what's going on."

"So she's paranoid. I think I'll move back home. At least then it's my real mother fretting over me. Pass me that bag."

Havoc looked around, grabbing whatever bag he found and handed them over. "You could have called her here."

"Hawkeye _lives_ here, why would I call her?"

"I'm talking about the mechanic."

Roy pulled out a dark pair of pants, juggling them between his hands slowly. "I could, yes."

"Then why didn't you?"

"You don't expect me to spend the only time I'll have off around Hawkeye, do you? I appreciate her concern, but I'm not helpless."

"Or maybe you're not convinced."

The denim fell into the case that he was packing, snorting softly. "Of course not. He was scared of a monster, right? Somehow 'Mom' came into the picture. If anyone knows Ed, it'd be the people who were with him for the most important time in his life. If Aru and Miss Rockbell can't tell, then I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I don't trust my judgment on this one."

"Unusual."

"Isn't it? My opinion is more of a hope, I suppose. Aru has no reason to believe that he's Ed. I won't give a name; just let them look and find what they see. Only Ed would know what he is, but maybe a familiar face would bring something up."

"If nothing else, a kiss always did wake Sleeping Beauty – hey!" Socks had never looked so lethal, flying across the room and grazing past his head. "Okay, okay!"

"Where is Ed?"

"The Lieutenant's laundry."

* * *

How Ed had managed to get in the basket was one mystery he wasn't really sure he wanted to solve. There the little kitten was, as Havoc had said, curled up in as tight a ball he could, snuggled into a little hole he'd probably made by nudging clothing aside and fell asleep. As cute as it was, he doubted Riza would be very happy towards something she didn't entirely trust curled up in her… laundry.

"Should we wake him up?"

"It might be funny if she goes to fold it and finds him."

"She might kill us if we laugh."

"It was a good life."

"I think I'm more worried about her scaring Ed out of his mind," the shorter male replied, though he still seemed to be contemplating the possibility. "As funny as it would be, I don't know if I'm up for another nightmare with the monster being replaced with a fire-breathing Lieutenant." He reached down, picking the little sleeping one up who'd barely acknowledged he'd been moved.

"Man, that's no fun."

"In all these years, we never managed to scare her. Try if you want, but I'm staying out of it."

"Being a good little General?"

"I like Hawkeye when she's on _my_ side."

"Good point."

There were lots of things that would have been hilarious to pull on Fullmetal, like sticking him in a suitcase or having him caught handling some of Hawkeye's unmentionables, something that would have been usual pranks and things with their collection of friends, but Ed… he didn't get the difference between good and bad yet, pulling something like that would probably have scarred the poor thing for the rest of his life, if he hadn't already been, after his stay with Riza. "Always do. Put him somewhere he won't find himself in any trouble, hurt himself, or be scared out of his mind when he wakes."

"Right… you hold onto him then."

* * *

The apartment had become eerily quiet. Hawkeye had disappeared that morning, supposedly for last minute shopping for his trip away, but she hadn't returned in the hour she'd given herself. Riza was always prompt, and if she knew she wouldn't have been back, she would have called at the deadline to let him know. Fuery had left sometime in the night, being replaced with Havoc who'd been called away for some reason or another. It wasn't that much of a deal, but at least in the North, the wind was a bit of company. Ed was still groggy from his little nap, nibbling on a cookie, swaying in his spot, blinking ahead as if the strange reflection of light from the mirror on the wall was the Holy Grail of Hawkeye's apartment.

Clothing had been washed, folded and put into their bags, something he found to be disturbingly small. He hadn't had much need for civilian clothing after his move, so the bulk of what he'd brought with him were a heavy coat and uniforms made of a denser cloth to help protect against the harsh conditions. Compared to the howling winds, swirling snows and icy flakes from the sky, it was summer here in Central. Ah, well, he had no complaints. Just as the red billowing coat that Ed wore whenever he was walking off in the distance defined him, the military uniform was his, and, to be honest, there wasn't any desire to stay in Central, therefore no need to buy clothing he'd never wear again.

"'oi… can Ed… Ed milk?"

The little kitten shook his head, face screwed up when he realized that not even he knew what he meant then. Still out of it from whatever was going on, or just dazed, Roy doubted that it would have made a difference. "It's 'May I have some milk?' And yes, I'll… find it somewhere around here." The kitchen counters had been covered with things he needed to still pack, lists, instructions for dinner that night that he still hadn't started, and some things for Ed to eat and do while he was busy running around.

Ed flopped over, snuggling the couch and watching with a bit of interest while his friend dug through a few packages on the counter before finding the bottle that was meant for him. So busy… just for him. He wanted to go back to sleep, but knowing that everyone, even Hawkeye, who'd made him some things to eat for the road, was working so hard for him; the least he could do was keep his most precious person company. Once he got his new leg, he'd be able to do lots more than that.


	12. Memories

All right, heads up! This is just a lame informational chapter. Nothing really happens. xD Sorry, I know you hate them, but I thought I'd put it in there if I was going to use it or not. Never hurts. Besides, I missed some of the characters.

Forgive me for my lack of enthusiasm. I've got a million different manga/anime in my head that I wanna work on, so my inspiration and eagerness is like spread out everywhere.

Anyway, here's the reworked chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

REVIEWS:

I replied to all of these through email. A reviewer reminded me of the feature, and I had to agree, it's a lot easier.

**GlueProject:** Aw, that's all right.

xD I'm actually working on that part right now, and I'll be sure to give you credit for it. It's still not for some time, though, but it won't seem like long if I actually get down to what I need to. And I really think it will be, for at least Roy, anyway. It'll also be the reason for an event later on, too. Thank you!

Enjoy as much as you can!

* * *

Ed had barely slept that night. He was tired, even though he'd slept the day away, but he was far more anxious about the day ahead. From what he gathered from their talks, they wouldn't be there for about a day or two, depending on the train's stops and passengers, and they'd be going to a very… different land than the concrete jungle they'd spent the last week in. 

He'd wanted to say goodbye to that person they'd come to see sleeping in that box they buried, but he guessed they didn't have the time. Roy had done most of their packing the night before, three bags for all their things, which Hawkeye had taken the time to help him finish. Things seemed to like 'running' away, Roy complained at one point, which had been the reason it took so long. Why anything would want to run away from him was beyond Ed, but he didn't get into when Hawkeye started telling in a sort of motherly tone that he needed to be more organized.

Ed had started to see Riza as more of a motherly figure in the recent days. He was different. She and Fuery and Havoc and Roy and even that guy everyone was so sad about didn't look like he did. They had some similar features, but there were obvious differences no amount of covering up could fix. She just didn't want him hurting anyone. He'd also decided that it wasn't her job to tell them who they could be friends with. He hadn't done anything to hurt anyone, so she shouldn't have had any problem. It wasn't fair… life wasn't fair, but people were supposed to be. Everyone else was…

"We should get Ed up."

"In a minute."

"Sir, I can get him."

"No offense, Lieutenant, but the two of you don't necessarily get along."

"Got you there."

"I won't see him for a little while. It's best if I give a formal goodbye."

A chair scraped along the floor, startling the kitten who curled up with the pillow and did his best to hide under the blankets. Unfortunately, the lights flickered on before he could make sure he was well hidden, and the blanket was stripped away. "Ed, breakfast is ready."

Her voice wasn't mean, but it wasn't all that welcoming either. Unsure of how to respond, Ed's ears fell back, watching her carefully, trying to decide if it was a ploy to gain his trust or if it really was to make amends for not getting along as they probably should have, even if it was just for Roy's sake.

"I'm sure he'd like it if you'd come to eat with us."

Disobediently, his ears perked up. There was only one person she knew would make him cooperate and it wasn't right she used him to try and gain his trust. He'd have to be close to her, meaning anything could happen between the bedroom and getting towards that table. His claws found their way into the mattress, eyes downcast while thinking of a way out. If he screamed, Roy would come, right? But Roy would have come if he wanted…

Warm fingers took a gentle hold around his own, carefully plucking his claws from the mattress. "Be careful."

Ed didn't know what to do. What did someone do with those kinds of mixed signals? He wanted to run away and hide, truthfully, but he didn't make a move, staring up with fear he couldn't manage to hide. She was bigger…

"You'll be gone for a while, so I've managed to have Winry let you stay with her. We'll be waiting for the two of you to come back when it's all done." Ed took that to mean he was only included to save face, but he didn't comment on it. She was being ridiculously nice, which was scary in and of itself. "Don't… let anyone tell you who or what you are. Everyone will expect too much. You're not who everyone thinks you are, understood?"

He gave a shaky nod, wishing nothing more than to be away from her.

"Good. Then let's go… Ed."

At first he wasn't sure what he should do, when she picked him up, squirming but not outright fighting. Roy had let her come and get him, so it was pretty obvious that he couldn't just stay there. He had to make the effort and pretend to like her, that was what Roy said. Besides, the rumbling in his tummy refused to allow further delays. Instead he took a light grip on her shirt, looking away for fear of that stern glare that seemed like a permanent fixture on her face.

Riza's hold was anything but harsh. It was a lot like Roy's, a bit of reluctant fondness, mingling with a spot of protectiveness and a little curiosity. He'd never recalled being held in Riza's arms, not even in his dreams, but there was always her face and voice somewhere in the back of his mind, saying that this wasn't the woman he'd somehow known.

"_Edward, Alphonse. Welcome back."_

"_Do you think I missed on accident?"_

"_Edward! Just come with us! We're only trying to get to the bottom of what happened in Liore!"_

There was always a maternal charm to her words, some amusement, but the defining things behind those three instances were the concern and friendship that he could sense. He had no idea where they had come from, these imaginary words from people he knew, and sometimes ones he didn't know but felt like he should have, though they weren't very comforting. There were times it felt like he was going insane, others like the things going on had happened but he couldn't recall and if he ever had such a relationship with Roy before… why couldn't he have that back again? Why couldn't he let himself feel like he did with Roy in his dreams?

These phrases and dreams only made him feel more out of place and lonely than he did before he met his new master in the streets that day.

* * *

"I apologize, General. I couldn't be here for the Captain's funeral." 

"Mm… there's nothing anyone could have done. I didn't even know until the _Warden_ hunted me down. Breda was a good man, though. Know what killed him?"

"Uhm… the cause of death, they said, was natural causes, sir."

"Breda was bound to die from a heart attack sooner or later."

"It was suspicious though. The military refused to release the body after the Coroner had finished with his examination."

"Sounds familiar."

"Not avoiding bringing attention to themselves, are they?" Riza looked out to the growing group, stroking Ed's hair lightly. "They've been dismissing and enlisting people left and right. It appears the Assembly is falling prey to another bout of corruption, or they're trying to reform the military so greatly that everyone who had any knowledge of Bradley's campaigns is dismissed with prejudice to avoid them slipping in and contaminating the masses."

"I'm staying out of it, this time," Roy answered, waving his fork as if to bat the conversation away. "No more of these messes. I'm getting too old for it. Next thing you know, the kid's standing there trying to fix anything and everything he can or can't, as the case may be."

"Old, General?" Havoc teased, nudging the man beside him.

"Mentally. Physically I don't think I look a day over twenty."

Havoc snorted, doing his best to stifle any laughter that might come through. Joke or not, he wasn't going to get himself in any trouble. "Falman, Schiezka, this is our little princess."

Ed peeked out, rubbing at his eyes full sand to see two new people sitting around the pretty small table, nibbling on the shrinking pile of food in the center. The moment he caught the gazes of the mousy woman and the man who seemed to have a problem with squinting, he buried his face in the soft pillows on Riza's chest to hide, not entirely realizing who he was with. Felt like…

_Mama…_

"That's Edward?" The breathless, high-pitched voice of the only other woman in the room spoke. He didn't know what it was about that voice, but it hurt his ears and brought a sense of dread. It wasn't her; she radiated enough kindness and meekness to cover an army of little hims, but something about that voice had brought bad news.

"… _and that's why he was killed."_

"No!"

He could feel their eyes become somehow attracted to him, tensing in Hawkeye's arms. He hadn't meant to burst out like that, but he was confused, finding himself longing for people he'd never seen or heard of before, people that seemed unreachable. As much as he hated it, there was an anger rising at his most favorite person. These were just things to throw him off. He had no reason to feel like this! There were lots of people around! "Sir…"

That simple word brought him away from that strange cliff in his mind that formed and promised to take his pain and confusion away. Those strong hands he wanted and needed to bring him comfort were there. The familiar scent that he'd come to recognize as Roy was overwhelming. He clung as tight as he could, gnawing on one of the buttons, angry at everyone for not telling him what was going on with him, and angry at himself, not only for not telling them, but for needing such help.

"_The world has proven we can't do it all alone."_

Not alone… but he was alone. No one else looked like he did. No one else was dealing with funny voices in their heads, right?

"Ed, it's all right. Let's go for a walk."

He nuzzled the shirt as his consent, though it was mostly to wipe his eyes and muffle his cries despite knowing everyone else probably knew already.

"Sir, it's too early – "

"Just around the block. I think seeing so many people has become overwhelming for him. He hasn't had so much human contact since I found him."

"Then let me – "

"I'd prefer to go alone, Lieutenant. Just Ed's coat will do."

"Sir."

* * *

The sun hadn't risen yet, the wind chill and biting, snuggling deeper into the coat and his carrier while taking in the desolate early morning, he presumed, streets. It was very quiet, compared to Riza's apartment, and he was actually grateful for the time away from everyone to straighten out his thoughts a little bit, even if he wasn't alone. 

Roy had been silent since they left the building, not pressuring to hear what had made him react so badly, not forcing him to tell him what was on his mind, not even asking, as if simply knowing that Ed just needed some time. He loved his friend even more, if just to be able to tell what he wanted.

"I think I'll pack some breakfast with us, so you can eat it later."

Ed tilted his head up, blinking at the strange subject to come up out of everything. He had expected him, after so long, to try and pry. Part of him wanted to, so he could ask permission to refuse, but he guessed that this was one thing he'd have to speak up about, if he ever wanted answers or just to get it off his chest.

"Roy…?"

"Ready to go back?"

The blonde shook his head, snuggling in the man's embrace, watching the light posts go by, one by one, steps sounding in a slow and steady rhythm. It was so nice and peaceful, so calm and quiet, warm and welcoming. "No… Ed… Ed hear stuff."

"Mm… I see." Hearing things could have attributed to his distractions and outbursts… "Did you want to discuss them?"

He wasn't too sure he knew _how_ to communicate those things, but he couldn't bring it up and not talk about it, right? "… No get."

"As in, don't understand?" A nod in response caused a frown, trying to come up with something. He always had an answer, yet he couldn't come up with a simple one to give to put the little one at rest. What could be said or done to make him calm? What… could he do to make him happy? "Do they bother you, then?"

Ed had to think about that one even more than the other questions. They weren't really bothering him. They were just really confusing and they didn't stop when he wanted them to. He just… he shook his head. "Dunno…"

"Well, I suppose all I can tell you is to listen to what's going on. I don't know what you hear, but sometimes there are just times that those little voices in your head can be very helpful. Everyone has a nagging voice that helps them decipher right from wrong. There are some that aren't right, some you don't want to listen to, but when I want to think back and remember something good, or something that can help, I stop to listen to the advice and their words. It can be... soothing. Memories don't necessarily have to be bad, even if the situation was."

"Mm…" It sort of made sense. Memories? Maybe it had something to do with the people he met? There was a gaping blank, from before the time he'd woken up in Master's house to their current point in time, where he was safely tucked in a nice man's arms. Every time he focused on Roy, there'd be Roy's voice, or when he heard that lady's voice, he'd heard her say something that didn't really come from her. "Ed fiss!"

"How about we work on whatever's going on together. It'll be much easier to deal with, wouldn't you say?"

"Ease-er!"

"Good. Now, what do you say we get out of the cold and get Hawkeye to make us a farewell cup or two of hot cocoa?"

"Mm!"

* * *

"I didn't mean to make him upset!" Scheizka apologized meekly, stroking the cup in her hands as a means to distract herself. "I mean… I was just surprised! How often do you see things like that?" At the incredulous expression she shied back into the couch, rewording her statement. "Since then, how often do you see something like that? Just like Edward…" 

"I will admit, it looks a lot like Fullmetal sir, but the chances are slim. He'd never allow himself to be captured and put through that," reasoned Falman.

"True, but we have no idea what he faced that day, after he split ways with the General and I. I don't know what's going on, but it seems to have the General quite concerned, especially if he's involving himself so much."

"That seemed to be a typical thing with him, though," Schiezka countered nervously. "It doesn't really surprise me when the brothers are concerned. I'm just worried about side effects…"

"Side effects?"

"Well, initially, the combination seems to work out, right? Unfortunately, deterioration begins, sometimes days, sometimes years after 'birth'. There were tons of classified records on it in Mr. Tucker's research. The instabilities depend on the age and condition of both patients, mainly. Their treatment afterward and whatever seemed to be separated from the new vessel seems to have some sort of effect on the length of their mental stability and their physical health. Even with animals of similar relations, like a domesticated dog and a rabid wolf, there was no real definitive way to predict. They basically fought with each other until the pain and confusion became too much. That's why those found in Dublith were important – "

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh! I'm rambling again…"

"No, continue…"

"Colonel Archer found an insurgence, he said in his report, of escaped chimera planning a military coup. They were shot and killed during a raid on a bar, and Archer took it one step further to have one of the laboratories run tests to see how, exactly, perfect or, close to it, were created. That was shortly before he died, and I was pulled from under him to serve the military better… he still hadn't found it, even with Mr. Tucker's vast knowledge."

"In theory, alchemists believe humans can be broken into three parts; the mind, the body, and the soul. Fusing two bodies together is the simple part. Rearranging structure is what we do everyday when we repair a broken radio, or separate spilled ink from a sheet of paper." Roy's hands were busy braiding the hair in front of him, Ed sitting still, almost purring with his sweet drink in hand, though listening to everything said. "The issue isn't combining the body, and recreating the mind isn't too hard, in theory. It's the soul that puts us out of reach of creating a complete human transmutation. There are only two in existence that I know of that came close and only one who could possibly know how to do and reverse the process."

"The Boss, right?" Havoc offered, flicking his cigarette butt in the glass of water he'd gotten with breakfast.

"We know from experience that creating a complete mind, body and soul connection is impossible, at least so far. Then how is it Al is alive, mind, body and soul intact? True, a chimera is a bit different than bringing back a person from the brink of destruction, but there's something that's always puzzled me. If Ed created his mind, then why doesn't he have Edward's memories? He should know everything Ed does, but the last I heard, he knows very little outside of what he was told from the day they tried to bring their mother back. I think our key to finding Fullmetal lies in the secrets Al doesn't even know about."

"Damn, my head hurts…"

Roy grinned, shaking his head. "As I said, it's none of my concern. Archer could have done whatever he wanted. It doesn't influence me anymore. And, since everyone's so sure that this _isn't_ Edward, there's no use for me to worry about searching for these answers. Shall we drop the subject?"

Ed looked back when the fingers had stopped, already missing the sensation and tempted to pull his hair out of the tie thing in order to get him to do it again. Such a complicated discussion, but he'd managed to take in every word. It was a bit of an overload, but there were a lot of familiar things in it, namely 'Ed'. He was getting to grow very attached to that word and name. He lapped at the drink, waiting to hear more. He wanted story time more often if it was going to be like this.

"Right…"

"Oh!" Schiezka perked up, lifting a small bag to show, in particular, to Ed. "I don't know if he can read, but he might like it if he's read to. I got some simple books on the way when Vato told me you had a small guest. I hope he likes them."

Ed's ears twitched towards the loud and hyperactive woman. Books? He hadn't remembered being allowed _books_ before. He'd had to steal the newspaper before, for something to do, but now he was being given things to read? This really was the best thing ever.

"I think he'd enjoy that very much. Let's finish getting ready. Before we know it, the train will be leaving."


	13. Love?

Ugh. I reworked this chapter, but the basics remained the same. I really just took some parts that I thought were kind of pointless, but other than that, nothing really was damaged, I don't think. It's a really bad chapter, but I've been sick for the last week, so I really appreciate all the patience you've all had. I'm hyped up on like four different drugs to get better, so if something doesn't make sense, just let me know.

Thank you to all the reviewers, those who alerted this fic and those who favorited it. Don't hesitate to email me if you want to talk. xD I'll try and keep up with all my things, but I got some inspiration on a fic that I was co-authoring with someone, so I focused a bit of time when my head was clear on that. Anyway, I'll start getting on here regularly as much as my head cooperates.

Short chapter due to cut out parts, but enjoy.

* * *

The car ride over had been distracted, Falman, Havoc and Hawkeye being the small escort there. Ed had never found them comforting. In fact, they downright scared them, but the other time he'd ridden in one, he'd had Roy to talk to him, to distract him, but it seemed now that he didn't have to rely on him. The moment Hawkeye shoved a book in front of his face, he only needed to cling to the man and read and he was just fine.

The train station was another story. The streets were crowded on their little trip to the store, he thought, but this place seemed very busy, at least today. People were pushing through throngs of citizens, waving to others hanging from the windows of the train. It was noisy, annoying and distracting, not his idea of a good place for people to start vacations.

The trains themselves, though, were remarkable. He'd seen little replicas in windows during their shopping trip and found them fascinating then, but now he was staring at something thousands of times its size. The shiny metal and the smoke billowing from the engine, much like Havoc's cigarettes, though amplified were all things he'd never seen quite like them before. Even the wheels were different from the cars outside. It sure did look big enough to carry people…

The doors opening and closing…

… people going in and not coming out…

… those screaming and crying from the windows.

It was like… eating people. He gave a tug on Roy's sleeve, confused and a bit fearful of the strange contraption. He remembered the train before, sort of, but this wasn't like what he remembered.

"Not now, Ed…" he muttered, more concerned with their surroundings and finding their platform.

But… He wiggled slightly, gaze back on the people. Why did people cry over at that one…? "Roy…"

He was silenced again when Roy lifted him a bit, nodding towards the train that Havoc was loading the other bags onto. "They won't hurt you Ed. I've ridden on many. They're relaxing. We don't have to think about anything, just watch the scenery outside. We have plenty of room to rest… and we have food with us. Schiezka gave me those books, so now we have entertainment as well. Unfortunately, it's really our only way to getting to Risembool, so you'll have to put up with it, even if you don't like it."

"O… otay…" So… it was safe? He'd seen lots of replicas of little monsters, that one couldn't have been any different. He saw that thing at the front… it looked like it had teeth and one eye! He remained watching warily, hand curled in the coat that Roy wore as they approached the door, letting Havoc slip past before they boarded.

The interior was like a room, lots of seats in two rows with people in those seats, just like the last one. The last one he hadn't been able to see from the outside… he'd been asleep and hiding, so the train hadn't been so big and scary. He relaxed a little; watching as the world grew, sitting on the seat by himself while Roy pulled down the window.

"Be careful, sir."

"Aren't I always?"

"Funny, chief."

"Just be sure to call when you arrive."

"Of course. Ed will like the country-side."

Riza huffed before she could stop herself. "It's not Ed I'm worried about."

"Ed's the one having the surgery, Lieutenant. Save your concerns for him. I'll call the moment I reach the Rockbell residence and once every three days, like we agreed. I will be fine, and Ed appreciates your concern for him. I'll be seeing you." The window closed as Hawkeye started to protest, but Ed really didn't care for what she had to say, grabbing hold of Roy's arm when he sat down, staring up at him almost shyly. He wanted to read a little…

The dark-haired man pet his head, which he quickly nuzzled out of affection, reaching for the bag overhead with all their things. "Hungry?"

Oh… yeah, there was that too. He hadn't eaten, really, since the night before. "Uh-huh."

Roy stood and sat again, going into the bag with all their food stuffs for the trip in it, offering a sausage link to him. Ed took it, sniffing at it carefully. You never knew what could be in the stuff you ate. Determining it smelled good enough, he gave it a lick, then chomped down on the end, nearly wiggling in his seat at the taste.

"Ed, I'm going to take a little nap, all right? You can join me when you're done. Wake me if you need anything."

The kitten nodded, glad to be able to sit and watch over him for once, pulling from Roy's arm to crawl in his lap, watching that pretty eye disappear. He didn't know if he was really asleep or not, but he'd stand guard. He sat quietly; tail flopping lazily beside him, eyes concentrated on the man's face, determined expression on his own. He'd be a good_ big_ guard boy!

* * *

Playing guard got… well boring after a while. The train had left the station a little while ago, and Roy hadn't moved or made a sound in that entire time. He could have helped if he was having a bad dream or something, but he wasn't even frowning to show it wasn't something he liked. No smile to make him curious either…

So instead, he focused his eyes on the bag that his master had delved into and brought out that tasty little sausage. There it was, within his grasp but there was just one problem… how did he even get into it? How did they put all that stuff in there? How was he supposed to get it out? It took Roy two hands to do it, and he only had one. Where was the opening?

His eyes narrowed slightly, thinking of all the things he could do. If he made any sudden movements, it might disrupt the peaceful man whose lap he'd taken refuge in. If he sat there, his stomach would get so loud it would wake him up anyway. "Nyah…" Why weren't things like these easier to do?

"If you were hungry, you should have said something."

Ed jumped, turning quickly enough to throw himself off balance. He didn't know he was there, and he didn't like being scared like that! His favorite person's hands came around to catch him before he fell off completely, Ed's chest rising and falling quickly while his eyes darted around to make sure that everything was all right.

"Let's try and keep the accidents down to a minimum? I don't have any expertise with head injuries or broken bones. Are you okay?"

Ed took a tight hold of Roy's forearm, still looking around wildly and doing his best to regulate his breathing. He just wanted a pancake; he had no way of knowing it could have ended up with his head smashing against the floor. "Scawy…"

"I didn't mean to startle you. It's just hard to sleep when someone's watching you. Did you need help?"

Still unconvinced about his safety, he only gave a small nod to respond, scooting closer towards his friend. He wasn't leaving his side again… there was no way he was going to fall. He could just picture the floor falling out beneath him.

Roy let Ed keep the one arm, pulling the bag up to open it and give the box with the breakfast leftovers to the hungry kitten. Ed merely stared, poking at it when he had been sure there was a firm enough grip on him to let him look. "What do?"

Brow raised, the Corporal flipped the top open, revealing the goodies for Ed's pleasure, who gratefully leaned over, sniffing at everything. It all smelled so good, even if it was cooled at that point. After sniffing for a few moments, he elected a pancake to be the next tasty thing he devoured and snatched it from its place, watching the box close. Deciding that was enough for now, he flopped next to Roy, curled at his side, nibbling on the circular bit of cooked batter. Now he knew how to get it, so there wouldn't be a need to disturb Roy while he slept. He should have asked to be shown sooner.

The pancake soon became stale to try and eat. His appetite left, gaze on that face that always seemed to be so… tormented, maybe? He wanted to make him happy… he had made him so incredibly happy, why couldn't he seem to do it back? He focused on the side of the face he'd come accustomed to. Maybe it was that evil thing he placed over his eye? The Roy in his head looked a lot better without it. The Roy in his head…

"_Tell me… tell me that you care about me! That I actually mean something! That I'm not one of those damn whores you picked up in the past! I want to know if you do… love… me."_

"_Looking for love, Edward? You don't deserve those affections just yet. Not until you prove that you see more than just a pretty face and a source of information. I'm meeting with the General in a few moments, so if you'll excuse me…"_

Ed shivered… where had that come from? Voices now and then had come up, but never a dream during the waking moments. 'I love you'…? He'd heard people on the streets say those words. They were special it seemed. Did Edward love Roy? Did he love him back? He didn't like that twisting feeling in Edward's stomach. It felt like… he wanted to cry. But why? They were okay a moment ago! It wasn't just his Roy that looked so sad, it was that one too. He wanted to hear those words, as much as, if not more than, that Ed. To be loved… wasn't that what everyone wanted?

Roy had never said that to him. He'd never said it to anyone that he remembered in the recent weeks. Maybe that was why… so maybe if he treated him more like the Ed in his head, than it would make Roy happy again. They did spend a lot of time on this Ed that he wasn't. He must have missed him a lot. If he just knew how to act, he could surprise him.

There wasn't anything he could do. No one wanted to admit he was this person, but they gave him his name, tried to dress him up like him and were sending him somewhere that was probably linked to him too. "Roy?"

"Mm? Want some more?"

Ed shook his head slowly, holding up the bit of pancake. "Wuff!"

It didn't have the effect that he initially thought it would. He was looking for a smile or a return of affection, but instead his friend looked confused, taking the pancake from him. "What…?" Imitating a dog?

Ed frowned, shifting in his seat. He knew it didn't come out right, but Roy always knew what he meant, so he didn't think it was a problem. Maybe Ed in his head hadn't ever been able to get those words either. It only made him feel worse at that point. Roy didn't like him then? He wasn't special, he knew that, but he at least thought he'd continue lying… he liked the lies compared to reality.

Of course Mustang knew he'd screwed up somewhere, he just had no clue where. That heartbroken expression of Ed's face was enough to show that. The little one didn't have the ability to express himself fully, so he probably misunderstood it somewhere along the line in the last several minutes. This was why he was no good at long-term relationships and kids, he didn't feel like sharing and there was always some sensitivity when other people were involved. "Thank you, Ed…?" It was all he knew to do! No one could hold it against him for not understanding the meaning behind a dog bark and some half eaten pancake…

Ed blinked up, tilting his head. He still didn't look like he knew what was going on, but 'thank you' was good, right? He smiled, snuggling into the warm side of his friend. He'd just have to find out what went wrong and fix it later. He hadn't really been paying attention when the warmth was stolen away, rather sad to feel it go. He peeked an eye open, ear twitching. The sound of a heartbeat… a steady, soothing sound, washing any sadness, fear or worry from his mind. It was comforting to be able to be so close to someone. Did words really mean so much, if the price was losing that comfort? If he had to choose between those words and being held against his warm, nice, loving friend, he'd choose the second option. He just wanted to know he'd be loved and safe. Just because he said it didn't mean it was true.

"Sleep, Ed. We'll be there before you know it."

"Roy sweeps?" he muttered softly, yawning against the stiff fabric pressed against his face.

"I'll be right here."

It didn't really answer his question, of course, but he found that he really was too tired to argue that point. "'tay…"_  
_

* * *

_His stomach dropped out from beneath him. He could feel blood rolling over his fingers that didn't exist. A hot, sticky substance invisible to his eyes dripped in a constant flow. His mother, Aru, even that homunculus Greed… there was blood all over his hands. It had taken a non-human being, a soulless creature for him to realize it? How could he ever think he was one of the good guys?!_

"_Ed!" He stopped in his tracks, the same wet, hot trails that were on his hands rolled over his cheeks, hearing but not seeing what it was that made that pain all go away. "Your brother was worried."_

"_Let go! Don't – "_

"_He said you woke up screaming… about your mother and something else."_

"_I don't want to talk about it! Just… let me go…"_

_Ed could feel his legs want to give out from under him, that deep pit of despair rising in a tidal wave to overcome the shore that he'd always found himself standing on, trying to regain his composure in times like this. However, those arms refused to relinquish their hold, so strong… and not just physically. "I don't care about it, personally. Cry all you want; I've got nothing better to do. Just don't run off again."_

_He raised his head, tilting it back to see the man he loved and hated, that he respected and wanted to humiliate. His fingers took hold of his companion's sleeves, feeling helpless then. Mustang had always been a pillar of strength. He didn't have many left, so this was the one he'd have to use for that support because he couldn't rely on the brother he killed. "I killed… them."_

_The smirk never came. He never mocked him for being a stupid kid that was in over his head. He simply tightened his hold, giving a smile that said he understood. "You did nothing wrong."_

"_But – "_

"_Nothing."_

_That didn't make him feel any better, but he didn't know what else to believe in, right then. His heart had shattered again. He had to face Aru daily, racing to put him right, the reminder of his mother, both at her death and her rebirth of that dreadful night that liked to relive itself. "I don't wanna do it anymore."_

"_For tonight, you can give up everything. Just for tonight. As terribly corny as it sounds, I'll be right here."_

"_I don't want to feel like this…"_

"_I don't suppose you do. No sane person does. That just proves you haven't reached the insane part of existence just yet."_

"_Promise… you'll stay?"_

"_Until you leave."_

"_And never tell a soul?"_

"_Who would believe that the great Fullmetal Alchemist broke down in his superior's arms?"_

"_Mustang!"_

"_I swear, I won't tell a soul."_

_Ed snuggled back, feeling the warmth return to his eyes. When was the last time…? He knew he could trust what he was told. He knew that for once, he didn't have to carry everything on his own…_

* * *

AN: Before you people eat my head off and yell at me about it being OOC, remember how Ed reacted after he killed Greed in the anime and know that Ed's only human too and he's allowed some times of weakness. 


	14. Country

I decided that since this one was all right, really, that I'd update to make up for the long absence. It'll be a few more days for the others, since those have a lot of reworking to do, but no worries.

The last chapter: I apologize. I intended to change 'Aru' to 'Al' before I posted it, but I forgot. I prefer to use Aru to prevent my own confusion since I often typo 'Al'. Sorry! I'll be more careful of the replacement next time!

Anyway, nothing much about this chapter, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The train rode on through the night. Ed had woken up a few times to snack and watch as the train stopped in different stations, people getting on and off, bustling about without much of a care in the world. It must have been incredibly late, judging by the sleeping passengers. Even Roy was sleeping, so he was careful not to disturb him. The people remaining in their compartment were few, an old woman, a young couple and a small group of people in the very back wearing clothes just like Roy.

He really hadn't meant to be nosy, but it was kind of quiet and a bit boring. The books that that lady had said he could have for the trip had disappeared, so he had nothing to take his mind off of the long trip. He'd managed to find a way, after much fighting, into the bag that held the food stuffs, and was now gnawing on the last sausage they had from that morning. He glanced up at the face resting against the window, frowning slightly. It looked so uncomfortable.

The sky outside was pretty though. He liked staring at that for now. The little lights in the sky twinkled so nicely, and the blue was like a nice blanket he could cuddle up with. He'd found it nice to sit there and watch the stars, like they had in his dream. He wanted… those things to happen now. He wasn't a little kid, no matter how he looked. He just knew he wasn't… he didn't want to be treated like one. He wanted to be treated like the other Ed…

The sausage had been gone faster than he expected, leaving him with nothing to do but to ponder. The dreams were nice. They showed many different things. He didn't remember them, or much of anything else, but he saw different sides to his caretaker than he could have ever imagined while observing him during the waking moments. What did he dream about? Did he ever have nightmares with evil monsters like he did? What was he scared of? Did he ever wear any other clothes? How'd he get his eyes just a cool color? He had soft hair too; did he do lots of stuff to it? What were his bad habits? Who was he before he met him? Ed had millions of questions to ask, but no means of asking them.

He reached up, poking at the other's cheek, curious to know what would happen. He really didn't know how to ask everything he wanted to, but that wasn't what stopped him. If he asked too much, what would happen? Would he get mad at him and throw him off the train? Would he hide it all and tell him it was nothing? He was even more curious then, but that wasn't what he was worried about.

He didn't like Roy sleeping so much. What would happen if he slept too much? He wouldn't die, right? 'Cause that's what it was, wasn't it? Going to sleep and not waking up? It made people sad, and then they buried them under bunches of dirt. He didn't want that to happen to his precious friend. "Roy! Up!"

He continued to poke until he'd gotten the attention he wanted, that pretty black eye bearing down on him. It looked kind of angry, and he really did want to hide, but he'd accomplished something. Roy wasn't going to sleep too much, not on his watch. "Up!" He beamed, giving the other's cheek another poke for good measure.

"It had better be good, Fullmteal – " Roy had seemed to realize where he went wrong and shook his head. "… what… what's wrong, Ed?"

Ed tilted his head, trying to figure out what he'd been called at first. "Fuh… huh?"

"Nothing. Did you need something?"

He really wanted to know, though… who was Fullmetal? He'd heard that name in his dreams that was like a nickname, right? Pet name, maybe? "Fuh-mel!"

The Corporal sighed heavily, patting the little blonde on the head. "Can you read?"

'Fullmetal' had been quickly forgotten at the mention of reading, eyes growing wide with excitement. Instinct told him not to be so happy over something like this; it could have been snatched away at any moment. However, he knew Roy far better than his instincts did, so he was going to trust in the man and show his appreciation at such a treat as a book. "Ed book!"

"Yes, here. I'll hold it and turn the pages for you. Sound good?"

Ed nodded again, making himself comfortable in Roy's lap while the book came to rest in front of him, eyes scanning over the page. Roy may not have treated him like that Ed, but this was his Roy… this was all his, no one else's. He didn't need that as long as he had things like this.

* * *

The moment that he had requested the page to be turned and it was denied by lack of action, he realized that it was probably best if he slept a little while too. He wasn't all that excited to go back to sleep, really, since the book was getting so good, but he couldn't force Roy to stay up with him. Besides, he was getting tired himself. Later his friend would be awake enough to give him the full attention that he needed. The sun wasn't up yet, so he could let it go for now.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, there was a warm, fresh-smelling bun in his face and it looked very delicious. He wiggled in his spot, stretching to the fullest before nosing the hand that had curled around him. He liked things like this… no where could he have found such a nice person to be with. Fuery was okay, but there was something about being in the man's company that gave him a real sense of life. Nothing else could grant him that treasure.

"Awake? Good then, you can eat. We'll be there soon."

Soon? He was getting a bit restless for being on this train for so long. At least before, there were times that they could go outside or at least get a change of rooms. He took the bun being offered to him, biting into it while peering at the window. The light seemed to be a bit dim, the sky not so bright a blue.

"Ed, look." Just as he was about to ask if he could see outside, he was picked up so he could see out of the window better.

Long stretches of land went on with no signs of life, ranging from a dull orange to a bright green, the occasional red building, a few metal towers and then some homes, but nothing that really made it all that remarkable, compared to the city of Central, with all of its lights and bustling people. That was… until the fluffy white things caught his eye and he just had to know. He pressed his nose against the glass, watching the flock go by with a bit of disappointment. "Roy! What that?"

"Sheep. Fluffy sheep."

Ed turned his eyes back to the window, mouth wide as another small group went by. "Sheeps nice?"

"I would expect they are. They're usually calm…"

"So Ed pet sheeps?"

Roy hadn't spent a whole lot of time on the country side; so really, he had no idea if they could even find sheep on the way to Winry's. Still, he supposed they had plenty of time to look while they were there. "Yes, we'll find some sheep for you to pet."

Ed was elated. He had never remembered seeing a sheep before, but he got to see one _and_ pet it too? Just a few weeks ago he'd been wishing for a way to be happy and a week ago he was believing that it couldn't get any better than it had. He'd never asked for so much in his life, but he was being handed it all. Was it reward for being so patient with old Master? Or maybe it was too good to be true… No. He told himself he wouldn't think like that. Roy deserved all the respect he could give him. Lumping him in the same bowl with that old guy was not respecting him. "Sheeps like pet? Ed make sheeps happy?"

He barely knew a thing about horses, how was he supposed to know what sheep liked? "Yes, I'm sure they will be happy to be pet."

Ed tilted his head, pulling away from the window. "Up!"

"What?" The order was hardly appreciated, not for the fact that it was an order, but for the fact that he didn't fully understand what Ed wanted. He'd put him up to the window…

"Hug!"

That was generally what he wanted… The kitten rested against his chest, arm wrapped around his neck while he dragged himself as high as he wanted to be. A moment or two later, Ed found a good 'seat' height and seemed satisfied with it for then.

Ed hadn't really wanted a hug. Hugs were nice, but he thought if it worked for sheep, it'd work for him too, right? So he had taken his spot, reaching up when he was sure that Roy had a good hold on him and pet that soft hair that he wanted to bury his face in and go to sleep. "Ed makes happy?"

Mustang wasn't sure whether to be insulted, or find the humor in it at Ed's attempts to turn back what he'd said and actually try it out. Indignation at being petted wasn't going to make Ed happy, but laughing at him wasn't going to make it better. "Y… yeah, Ed. You do." Everyone would have done the same thing. Anyone with a conscience, anyway.

The kitten snuggled against him happily, resting his cheek against the rough cloth he'd come to dislike. It was so big and stupid! How could anyone see his friend's face through all that hair and that big ugly patch thingy? That was one difference that he didn't like between the two Roys. That was… until something else caught his attention and his face became glued to the window, watching with marvel as new creatures went past their window, ignoring the stinging that went through his nose from the face plant into the glass barrier. "Oh! Roy! What those?"

The former General chuckled, scratching Ed's ears. "Curious kitten, aren't you? Those would be cows and a few horses. You know that milk you like so much? It comes from a cow."

Milk… came from cows? How'd they get milk from them? Did cows have cold insides, cause the milk he drank was always cold, even the ones directly from the milk man that Fuery brought. So what did the fluffy sheeps and those tall horses make for people? "Ed pets cows too?"

As far as Roy knew, Ed hated cows, and therefore milk, but for what reason, he didn't know. Either that little memory hadn't come back yet, or this wasn't really the Ed he'd missed for several years. Either way, he wasn't in the cynical mood to dash the little one's hopes. "We'll see. We can do everything that you want to do when you can walk on your own."

"Wawk?"

"Walk. Remember? We're getting you new limbs, if you want them. A new leg, so you'll have two."

Ed nodded slowly. If he could walk, he could do so much more… he could go places on his own, even surprise Roy. As great as it was being carried around… it was beginning to sound better and better every time the subject was brought up. "Ed pets cows and sheeps! Nice cows?"

"Nice cows."

"Mm." Ed was determined to see those cows and sheep. That just meant he'd have to get the new limbs, which he'd do even if the petting of cows and sheep wasn't on the line.

"Next stop, Risembool station. Passengers please have your luggage ready. We'll be arriving at the station in approximately thirty minutes. I repeat…"

Ed reached up to cover his ears, looking around for the source of the voice. He hadn't been the only one to hear it, he realized, since Roy was moving him aside and started packing away the things that they'd had used over the course of the trip. Two other people in the car had proceeded to gather their things as well, leaving him to believe that someone had been speaking to them all, some disembodied voice that was kind of scary to think about.

"Are you excited, Ed? We're almost there."

Ed nodded quickly, smiling while his master was busy. He was, but something in his stomach told him that there was something he didn't want to face there…

* * *

The station this time was far less busy than he remembered the ones they'd gone through to get there. There were a few people helping those with big bags and the elderly get off the train. The people here were kind, smiling and talking politely to each other, like old friends. While those in Central wore constant sour expressions, the employees at this station tipped their hats and gave genuine smiles, welcoming them to the town.

He let Roy do all the returns. He found himself burying his face in Roy's coat, whining at the loud noises from the trains and the strange people trying to say hi. He did, perk up, however, at the sound of someone offering to help them. Ed only had one arm and one leg, and he did his best to hold on, but that didn't mean that Roy could carry everything else. He frowned… he'd be doing that too, when this was over with.

"Thank you."

"Of course! Rockbell residence, again?"

"It's good to be remembered… yes, that's where we're going."

So Roy was here before? For what? He didn't dare try and get his attention this time though. He'd interrupted conversations before and the consequences weren't pretty. He didn't want to make either one of them mad at him for his curiosity.

The man offering them help left for a moment, making him wonder where he'd gone. Their stuff was still there, outside of the building, and the situation hadn't changed where Roy could carry it by himself. He was tempted to tell Roy to put him down and take their things (as long as he could latch onto his leg, because he'd never let anyone leave him behind again, if he could help it), when the sound of heavy clunking steps met his sensitive ears.

What Ed thought to be a wooden car pulled up in front of the station, along the dirt road with two of the tall beasts he'd seen not far from the cows. Horses was what Roy called them, right? They were scary, so much bigger than he was and no doubt had an incredible amount of power to be able to pull that wooden car behind them, but they were very pretty and, again, the overwhelming desire to pet them came upon him. Ed was caught between reaching out and cowering in Roy's jacket when the man regarded them again.

Without asking, he was brought closer, Ed blinking up into a long mane of black surrounded by brown fur, shining in the sun's light. "I think that he'd like it if you pet him. He likes to be praised for doing a good job," the old man urged, watching Ed's fight with himself to do it. He didn't know what to say about the kid's appearance, but the last run-in with the man holding the kid was military business, so this was something he definitely wanted to stay out of.

"Ed… pet?"

"Yes, you can pet him, Ed," replied the dark-haired man.

Ed didn't need anymore invitation than that to pet the horse, hand running over the mane, down the creature's neck and back up again. He squirmed in Roy's grasp, big smile on his face as the horse stood patiently, letting him touch it as much as he wanted. Roy's free hand joined his, giving the beast a few pats. "We'll go visit them, if it's all right with the good sir. How's that?"

Ed glanced shyly over at the man, afraid to regard him, but knowing he had to, if he wanted to see the horse he'd made friends with again. "Can… can Ed…?"

"Of course."

Ed grinned over at him, while their things were loaded, but clung tighter to Roy. The man had a false smile. He could tell. There was something wrong with him, wasn't there? Why was there a bit of repressed hostility in the air?

* * *

He liked the wooden car a lot better than the metal ones back in Central. The wooden one was bumpy, but it was a lot slower, and it gave him time to watch the pretty pastures go by. He didn't know a whole lot about the fields, but he knew that they were pretty and looked nice to play in. Maybe he'd be able to get Roy out there to play with him when he could walk on his own. And the river was gorgeous. The twinkling waters made him wish that it wouldn't be so wet, with the teasing glints…

"Can you stop for a moment?"

Ed glanced over at his friend, brow knit together. This wasn't their stop, obviously. The man hadn't intended to stop, or Roy wouldn't have asked. He didn't question when he was picked up and his favorite person hopped down from the wooden car, approaching something big on the river banks.

The closer they got, the more it made him wonder what it could have possibly been to get Roy's attention like that. He hadn't even noticed it and if he hadn't, his one-eyed companion couldn't have possibly seen it… It was starting to form a person, a big person with gray clothes on… clothes that looked very heavy. "Al!"

Al… that name had come up before.

The tall person stopped kicking at the air, turning towards the sound of the voice. "Colonel? Brother?!"

"_Brother!"_

It was just like that time… the monster, the one that he'd seen, the one that was supposed to be Mom… A twisted face, a hand extended towards him, pain racing through his missing leg…

_What have I done…? Al… what did I drag us into?_

Ed let out a cry, the glowing red eyes assaulting his vision, the only thing he could see, the permanent fixation on the back of his lids… those red lights that posed as eyes.


	15. Stay

Yeah, I know, it's been a while. Luckily I've had a couple chapters in reserve. Sorry, but I've been watching Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and reading Cardcapto Sakura lately, and I've been like… stuck on that. Anyway, I thought I'd work on this chapter. The meetings are short and not very great, but I hope I fixed everything I intended.

Sorry, I know, but almost all FMA inspiration is toward things I've got saved away for personal plots. Anyway, I hope that it's at least a little bit enjoyable.

CREDIT: Gred is the one who came up with all the stuff about the cows and sheeps. The horses were things I added in there, but it's from a roleplay we were doing.

* * *

The helmet popped off, a head popping out with concerned eyes of slate. "I didn't mean to scare him, I swear!"

"It's fine, Al…" The shaking, sobbing kitten had hidden as deep in Roy's clothing as he possibly could, shaking his head. He didn't do anything! That was not him. None of that was his fault! "Please… for now, just call him Ed."

Al frowned, nodding in understanding. He had already done enough damage to scar the little kitten, he could oblige with that simple request. "Of course, sir. Winry said you'd be here today. I guess this is the patient, huh?"

"Yes, we've come to get Ed an arm and leg. Hawkeye gave me the good news. Somehow I knew you'd be the one. There's a lot I want to talk to you about. Maybe when Ed's calmed down and gone to sleep. He's… a bit nervous right now." It was obvious that even if he did ask, Ed would not be moved from his sanctuary right now. He wouldn't force him to do anything. It must have been a frightening thing, looking at something so big and able to speak. Maybe some other memory had been brought about, he didn't know, but whatever it was, Ed was pretty scared.

Al nodded and bent down to pick the helmet up. "Why don't we go to my place? Maybe Ed would like to see the animals? There aren't many, but Winry complains about the ones we do have. Still, we have a couple of chickens, some cows and a horse too."

"Raising a farm?"

"I love animals, and I'd like to, but I'm an alchemist at heart, and Winry doesn't really like too much commotion."

"So what are you doing for a living?"

"Just small things around the town. I fix things, baby-sit, whatever needs to be done."

"I see…"

Al's gaze returned to the shaking bundle that just refused to face him. He'd have to try and greet him better when he took off the heavy armor. "Come on. I was just about to head back anyway. This thing is hot and heavy."

"For a minute there I was beginning to think you hadn't recovered your body."

"No, I just like to wear it sometimes. It reminds me… of Brother. It just feels connected to him somehow. Besides, it helps build good strength! Teacher always told us 'to train the mind, you must first train the body'. Without Brother, I really need something of equal force. This was all I had."

"Then let's go. I have enough to carry. I'll leave you here if you collapse."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Ed refused to come out. He'd calmed down enough for the rest of the ride, flexing his fingers after gripping Roy's jacket for so long and so hard his hand was starting to ache. He hadn't meant to be rude to Roy's friend, but… he didn't know where it came from. The man's voice was so similar to that one. The vision of a tall suit of armor… had he ever had one? He knew that body from somewhere, and every time the image of the monster or he thought about that metal body in the last several minutes, a voice repeated that it was his fault. He'd caused pain, he'd hurt these people and this was punishment.

He hadn't counted the time it took for the carriage to stop, this time without invitation, but he felt the dread rising in his stomach the moment it did. He'd heard about the cows and the chickens, whatever those were, and the horse, but none of that was interesting. Right now… he just wanted to go back home with Roy. This wasn't what he imagined at all. He didn't want it to be his fault…

The clanks of metal beside the house pulled his attention from the blue, watching a man come from the dismantled body. Ed had grown curious at the form on the ground and the one that came from it, those nice eyes that looked like a stormy gray but so kind and pretty, even. It was immediately after he looked at the man he felt an odd sense of relief and a bit of guilt at his greeting to the poor guy earlier. His ears fell back, tail practically limp, resting his cheek against Roy's heartbeat. "Roy… Ed…"

"I don't think you offended him, Ed. He didn't mean to scare you. Would you like to say hi?"

Ed shifted, giving a small nod, unsure of this person, but feeling drawn to him as well. He immediately regretted that response when he was pulled away from his comfort zone and turned to face the other man with such a pleasant demeanor, even if he looked a little nervous too. "Hi…" Ed muttered, trying to turn away before Al could get a word in.

Unfortunately for Ed, Roy refused to let him off that easily, and Al walked over to him, a lovely smile on his face, a bit sad, but very nice. "Hello, Ed. I'm Alphonse. It's nice to meet you."

"Al…"

"Yes, that's what they call me."

"Al… nice?"

Mustang grinned behind him. "You'll have to excuse Ed. He's suffered a lot before I found him. He likes to know if everything will be nice to him."

"I see. Yeah, I'm very nice, Ed. I have lots of nice things to show you too. We can look at them later, once you're settled in."

"Nice stuffs?"

"Mm-hmm! We can worry about you getting your surgery later. It's no fun unless you settle in! Come on."

Ed nodded, liking this one better than the metal guy. "'Tay!"

* * *

"I guess Winry's at a patient's… She's been gone a while. Sometimes she likes to stay late and chat. I'll start supper soon."

It was getting very late in the day, the sky's bright orange and red attracting their gaze. Ed had a hard time choosing which one he wanted to see first, but he'd spent a good amount of time with each animal that was on Al's little farm, or at least the ones who would let him. He seemed a bit disappointed with the fact there weren't any sheep, and that the chickens didn't want to play with him, but he'd had a lot of fun with the cows and Al had let him sit on the horse.

Now the little kitten was watching the mother cat that Al had taken in nurse its little babies, seeming to find it a very nice sight. Ed looked to be very content. "This means a lot to us. I appreciate everything you're doing, Al."

"I don't… remember you very well. I only know what Winry and Rose tell me, and the occasional visit from Schiezka, but I know Brother would have wanted me to. And, when I got the call from Miss Hawkeye, something told me that I just had to see. Brother's so far gone…"

"Hm?"

"I don't know what Brother was like when we were kids, before Dad left. I don't think anyone can think that far back, when life goes ahead so far, and I was younger than him. He acts just like a kid, though. It's like starting from scratch, like he got a brand new start to life. He got what he deserved; he got a chance to live for himself." Al sighed softly, leaning against the fencing that kept the animals in. "I can't say for sure it's him, but this can't be a coincidence. The same limbs? The same eyes? He found the same person… We'll just have to watch him and wait."

"You sound so sure."

"I would think anyone who knew him would think that way too."

"I suppose…"

"You don't seem convinced."

"This isn't Fullmetal. It's not the kid I recruited and dragged through hell, but…"

"But?"

"I've grown very fond of this Ed. He needs me, and I can provide that need. He smiles. He's actually pleasant to be around. He's not loud, he's considerate, he's generous… he's everything Fullmetal used to hide, even from me."

"I guess we all miss him, huh?"

"Whether he believed it or not, he was well-loved. I don't think, even if he is our Fullmetal, he will ever be the one we remember. Even still, would you accept him?"

"Brother or not, he's been dragged into the dysfunctional family we've made through the years. He'll always be welcome by me, and Winry's always looking for a challenge, she'd love to keep testing different types of automail on him. I don't think you have to worry about us."

"I'm sure he'll like it here when it's all said and done."

"Are the two of you going back to Central, then?"

"No…" the uniformed man glanced towards the kitten who had paid no attention to their conversation so far, petting the sleeping momma kitty. "I'm going back to my post. Ed will stay here."

Al furrowed his brow, he, too, giving a worried glance at Ed. "Why…?"

"I did enough. He's home here. His automail wouldn't be fit for the biting winds and the icy storms there. Besides, it's best if he stays where he can have someone with him constantly. He needs attention I can't give."

"You're being foolish again," Al smiled, crossing his arms. "Miss Hawkeye said you'd say something like that. She told me not to listen to you. It's apparent you like him, a lot. It's cold and lonely up there, isn't it? So let him stay with you. Ed would be happy here, but he'd be happiest if he was at your side, no matter where it is."

"Conspiring, aren't you?"

"She said you'd say that, too."

The Corporal scoffed inwardly, stepping towards the kitten. "I'm not paranoid."

"Of course not. You wouldn't mind helping me out around here, would you, Colonel? I don't want to impose, but it does get busy around here, and the first few days after the surgery, Ed probably won't even be awake. It might be something to do."

"I don't know my way around animals…"

"I'll show you anything you need to know. It's not hard, really."

"Then I suppose I can help out."

"Thanks!"

"How about supper, before Ed finds something to chew on?" The kitten looked up, pulling his fingers out of his mouth. "Or before his fingers start to bleed."

"Right…"

Happiest… with him? Didn't that sound like a nice bedtime story…

* * *

"I'm home! Al, what'd you make, it smells – " Big blue eyes and a wave of blonde hair were all that Ed had seen before the spoon in Roy's hand offering Al's homemade stew went flying across the room and the kitten had gone back to hiding in Roy's shirt, trying to hide and protect himself while shooting dark looks from around the cloth.

Al stood up immediately to retrieve the spoon and wash it, gesturing to a seat. "I made stew. I thought since Ed and the Colonel would be coming, that I'd make Brother's favorite."

Winry stood in the doorway, grease smeared across her face, tool box dangling at her side. She probably hadn't made a good impression. To be honest, she had only spoken to Hawkeye once on the matter, while Al dealt with all the other details. She'd only made sure that she could take a special case and that there would be room for them to stay. Ed… did Ed really come back? But the only one she'd seen was the little kid with a bit of changes, but he did look like a little Edward…

"Ed, be polite. This is the one who will help you walk again. Say hello," scolded Roy, who pried the shaking kitten from his hiding place.

Ed stared, brow furrowed, like he was concentrating, but she knew that look all too well. It was one of those looks when Ed was not happy, or after she'd just 'punished' him for breaking his automail. "… hi."

That little… "Hello," she said as sweetly as she could.

If it hadn't been for Mustang, he wouldn't have even bothered saying anything. He really didn't like her at all. He just knew something bad was going to come if he did something wrong, just by looking at her.

Winry set the tool box down, tearing her eyes away from Ed who found a new interest in the food and his companion feeding him, oblivious to Al and Winry's presence. "That's Ed all right. If I had my wrench, he'd probably be hissing. Still… he looks so frail. I don't know if he could take the surgery…"

"Bro – I mean, Ed would be fine. He's not as weak as he appears."

"Al…" As much as she wanted it to be, she just couldn't believe in her own statement. "You don't really think that's your brother, do you?"

"Are you going to sit down with us and eat? I'm sure you're hungry after such a long day. Try and be mindful of our guests. I don't think we want to upset Ed again."

The blonde woman watched the grinning man sit down at the table again, setting a refilled bowl in front of their guests. Ed smiled up at his caregiver, taking everything that was being offered. So sweet and innocent… Edward had been different. He was determined. He wanted to fix his brother's body. Back then, Ed had something to fight for. Now he didn't even recognize her, his very own mechanic, and was hanging off of every word from Mustang. He couldn't last through the surgery, let alone the three years of post-op rehabilitation.

"Roy eats!" Ed said suddenly, breaking her thoughts from the situation towards the little kitten whose voice seemed to boom when he wanted it too. That determined look… it looked just like Edward's the day he decided that he was going to go through with it. The day they left. Each time they came back, ready to go off again the moment their order was placed.

Ed held the spoon awkwardly, trying not to spill everything in the spoon, but trying to reach the taller man's mouth. Roy leaned down to help him, shaking his head and taking the spoon from the shaky little hand. "I'll eat, don't worry. Are you full yet?"

"Uh-huh! Eats now?"

"Yes, yes, Ed."

Winry turned quickly. "I'm going to go and wash up. I'll be right back."

Al nodded. "Hurry back. It'll get cold!"

"I will!"

Ed blinked over at the woman as she left, a little confused, but more worried about supervising Roy eating rather than the strange, loud and chipper woman. He wanted to feed him, but he couldn't reach that high… freakishly tall, that's all it was…

* * *

Ed snuggled under the blanket that Roy brought with them, staring up at the starry sky. For some reason, this one and the one in Central were completely different. There were no clouds to hide it; there weren't big buildings to block it out. It was just a wide expanse of different blues with those pretty, twinkling stars. "I've always been fond of the country-side's view. You can't find something so natural and majestic in the city."

"Pwetty. Mmhmm." Ed nodded, sipping from the mug he was being offered. He did like it. The country-side was a lot different from the city. There may not have been those bright lights, busy people and lots of strange smells, but it was because it was a complete opposite that made him like it. The city was always so busy, it never seemed like you or anyone could relax there. Here, there was plenty of room and time. There weren't funny noises that could drag you out of that world you put yourself into when you relaxed… the scene was unremarkable, but very pretty. And, the best part of all? The country-side had sheeps and cows and chickies! He wanted to chase the chickies…

He purred at the fingers scratching his ears. Yep, he had the life. He wasn't sure about that Winry woman, but for right now, he didn't feel like thinking about her. He wasn't tired, even after all that. He'd slept so much the last few days, there really wasn't much sleep left in him. The chill in the air, even though there was a blanket, kind of made sleep hard too.

"You don't have to be interested, you know. I wasn't looking for input, so you didn't have to put any in."

Ed looked up, shaking his head eagerly. "No! Pwetty! Ed no mean!"

"It's all right." He let the hand fall away, arm pulling him closer, which he was glad to do at anytime. He hadn't meant to sound mean. He really did like it. "Ed, where would you like to live once you can walk on your own?"

He didn't like the sound of that question. Roy really was thinking about getting rid of him when he was able to take care of himself. He didn't want to go… "Wiff… wiff Roy!" He hadn't meant to shout, but he didn't want the point to be missed because he hadn't been heard or understood. Ed wanted it to be made clear that he wanted to stay here, or wherever Roy was cause that was what made him happy! For the second time that day, he could feel his eyes burn. He didn't want to be so upset, but… Roy was going to leave again, but he wasn't going to come back… "Roy… no wants Ed?"

"That's not what I meant, so don't cry." Before Ed got the chance to rub at his eyes, he felt his master's fingers brushing over his cheeks, wiping away stray trails. "I meant what I said, where. Where should we live after this?"

Ed grabbed hold of his right hand, refusing to let it go. "Ed stay?"

"Considering all the trouble I've put everyone through, they'd probably kill me if I dared to leave you somewhere. You'll stay. Right here, beside me, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"So, where should we live, then?"

Ed really didn't have an answer for that. He hadn't been to many places, just the town where he'd met Roy, Central, and then here, so he couldn't say for sure. They both liked it here, but Roy's home was way up in that snow place and all of Roy's friends were in Central… "Dunno."

"Maybe somewhere far out to the East… maybe to the south. Maybe I'll just extend my vacation indefinitely. I could spend more time with you – "

"Yay! Moe!"

"Of course you'd like that. Come on, inside then."

"'Tay!"


	16. Note and Short

A note to all of those who find themselves hating me for the slow updates on this fic…

I'm very sorry! I can't help it. My power went out and I'm only able to get one computer up for a short period of time. Because of where my computer is at, it's not hooked up. Meaning? All the files with my drafts and things are on there and I can't access them. Everything else was done on paper, which is why they were updated.

Unfortunately, this situation won't be rectified so easily. It's been this way for some time, and a sudden move has consumed a lot of my time, so I haven't had a lot of time to rewrite that chapter for you guys. I'll be leaving tomorrow, and I don't know when exactly I'll be back, but it should be soon. Unfortunately, that doesn't mean I'll have my computer, so I might just rewrite that chapter and be done with it

So, instead of a chapter, I thought I'd post this note and a little short for those of you patiently waiting. I appreciate all of your support and the lovely reviews that you end up leaving. If only I can decide on what to write for you, huh? xD Enjoy!

* * *

The world had always seemed cruel, a thought that never left his mind during the times of struggle. Life wasn't what the innocent little boy had always believed it to be, and growing up was harder than he could have imagined. Slowly, but surely, his world had started to right itself and now, even now, he was forced to stand here and take the fact that nothing was as it should have been. Here he stood, lost in his own thoughts, gazing down at a grave that he knew he should have felt some sort of emotion for, but struggled to find it, leaving his heart empty and cold.

He raised a hand towards the beautiful, smooth stone, white in color. He couldn't tell what it was made of, though his mind screamed at him that he should have known that too. His heart gave a terrible flutter when the pad of his 'finger' touched it, tracing over the letters inscribed there. It meant nothing. Nothing came that should have and immediately he began yelling at himself, telling himself he was worthless, pointless and was never worth the trouble that someone, _anyone_, should have gone through.

The little one sighed softly, curling up beside the stone and searching for the warmth that his heart told him this person could give, but his mind scolded. He didn't know anything. Who he was, where he was from, or even why this person seemed so gentle and loving, like a mother. A she... that was all he knew. She was a strong person, fierce, but still a motherly figure in a life that seemed to be from another.

Again his heart flipped, looking towards the setting sun where a tall, large, round figure stood. Maybe... someone who could give him a place to call home? Someone... who would love him? Someone who, as rare as it seemed, knew him and could give him the information needed to find what he needed to know? The little blonde curled up tighter, ears twitching and tail coming to an abrupt stop. Humans were cruel. It wasn't the world he needed to hide from, it was the human race. That shadowed out face that brought him a surge of anger yet a certain attraction was the only thing he knew he could trust in now.

The little one sniffled, slipping around noiselessly into the nearby woods.

... where was his savior now?

* * *

Not proofread or anything, but I didn't have a lot of time. D: I couldn't think of what else to do, so... yeah. xD I hope it's nto too bad.


End file.
